The Loud House: All Hope Is Gone
by DarkShadows777
Summary: Lincoln Loud, harto de todo el abuso que sufrió por culpa de su familia, se va de la casa cuando descubre que solo fue un acto para darle una lección, después de escaparse empieza a hacer una nueva vida. 5 años después, con un gran rencor hacia su familia, se a convertido en una famosa estrella de metal, ¿Como lo tomara los Louds? Basado en No tanta suerte y tributo a Slipknot.
1. Cap 1 Left Behind

**THE LOUD HOUSE:** **ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capitulo 1: Left Behind (Dejado atrás)**

**AVISO: THE LOUD HOUSE NO ME PERTENCE, ES PROPIEDAD DE CHRIS SAVINO Y NICKELODEON.**

**Una promesa rota es tan buena como una mentira (Slipknot)**

Traición, maltrato, abandono y mentiras, son algunos de los tantos atributos para corromper y destruir el alma de un chico inocente, y por desgracia del destino uno de ellos tuvo que sufrir de los ya mencionados y algunos muy peores, ahora después de mucho tiempo tratando y tratando de hacer que las personas que lo maltrataron y abusaron de el por mucho tiempo, puedan abrir los ojos y vean el daño que han causado, pero nunca lo logro, ahora abandonado en la oscuridad y en la soledad se dio cuenta de una vez por todas que solo puede tener un nuevo camino hacia la libertad cuando descubra que **Toda la esperanza se haya ido**.

**En algún pueblo, en el estado de Michigan.**

La historia comienza en un tranquilo pueblo ubicado en el estado de Michigan cuyo nombre es Royal Woods, este pueblo es conocido por 2 razones, uno es que es considerado como el pueblo más tranquilo de Norteamérica, por tener una flora y fauna bien cuidada y los habitantes son muy amables y con una gran humildad hacia los demás.

Y la segunda razón, aunque sea muy difícil de creer, es que en ese pueblo habita una familia muy especial, ¿Qué tiene de especial? Pues esa familia "especial" es considerada como la más ruidosa del mundo, tanto es el ruido que los vecinos del vecindario donde viven reclaman por el escándalo que hace y algunos llegaron a la decisión de mudarse a otro lugar.

¿Por qué están ruidosa? Resulta es que esa familia es muy ruidosa por la razón de que es una familia muy grande, una familia de 13 integrantes, los padres, 10 niñas y 1 niño, si, estos son los Louds (Hasta su apellido representa el ruido).

La familia está compuesta por los siguientes integrantes:

Lynn Loud (Padre de familia y chef procesional, 40 años)

Rita Loud (Madre de familia, dentista y novelista 39 años)

Lori Loud (La hija mayor, jugadora de golf, adicta al teléfono, 17 años)

Leni Loud (Experta en modelaje y un poco despistada, 16 años)

Luna Loud (Amante del Rock y guitarrista, 15 años)

Luan Loud (Comediante y adicta a las bromas 14 años)

Lucy Loud (Gótica y poeta, 8 años)

Lana y Lola Loud (Gemelas de la familia, pero con diferentes personalidades, a Lana le gusta la suciedad, los animales y sabe mucho de fontanería y mecánica automotriz y es más amable y en cuanto a Lola le gusta las cosas de princesas, el orden, es una niña malcriada y caprichosa que le gusta conseguir lo que quiere manipulando a las personas y es concursante en los certámenes de belleza infantil, ambas tienen 6 años)

Lisa Loud: (4 años y es una prodigio, posee una inteligencia superior de un científico y hace clases en una universidad, dicen que es por un síndrome y le gusta todo lo relacionado con la ciencia)

Lily Loud (Es la bebe de la familia, 15 meses)

Un momento, se supone que son 13 integrantes, pero se contaron 11, ¿Dónde estarán los 2 restantes?

Pues resulta que en el patio trasero de la casa Loud podemos ver a una chica de 13 años con vestimenta deportiva, esa es Lynn Loud Jr. Y como su ropa la delata ella es una adicta a los deportes, pero tiene un mal habito de ser muy agresiva y ser mala perdedora.

Lynn en estos momentos se encuentra en muy mal humor y además se ve que está golpeando algo, pero si se fijan bien no es algo si no a alguien y ese alguien es una especie de ardilla gigante, pero si se fijan más esa ardilla es en verdad alguien disfrazado y el dicho disfraz se veía en muy mal estado además de sucio y medio roto.

Muchos pensaran que podría ser algún depravado tratando de aprovecharse de algún inocente, pero por desgracia no es así.

De hecho, dentro del traje se encontraba un niño de 11 años de camisa naranja y de un auténtico cabello de color blanco, ese chico es Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de la familia.

Lynn lo golpeaba muy fuerte como si fuera un saco de boxeo, ¿Por qué será? pues veamos lo que dicen

Lynn (Enojada mientras lo golpeaba): Estúpido, nunca haces nada bien, siempre arruinas todo por culpa de tu mala suerte.

Lo decía mientras golpeaba al pobre chico, pero lo perturbador es que él no dice nada, no llora ni grita, es como si estuviera muerto, pero la verdad es que ya estaba harto de todo este maltrato, harto de que todo lo llamen mala suerte, pero sobre todo estaba harto de que sus hermanas lo usen como una herramienta para satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas, Lynn se dio cuenta de que su hermano no decía nada y eso la enfado más de lo normal.

Lynn (Muy furiosa): ¿POR QUE NO DICES NADA IDIOTA SIN VALOR?

Lincoln levanto su cabeza para mirar a Lynn y lo único que dijo fue lo siguiente.

Lincoln (Frio): ¿Por qué debería? No importa cuántas lágrimas y sangre derrame, no importa cuánto grite, ya no importa nada, nada de lo que yo haga ara que todos en esta casa habrán los ojos, al fin me di cuenta de que no importa todo el esfuerzo que haga porque después de todo, siempre llegara un momento en que te darás cuenta de una sola cosa que es inevitable para toda la sociedad.

Lynn estaba quieta y la ves un poco Shockeada por la respuesta de Lincoln pensaba que lloraría y pediría piedad, pero nunca pensó que diría una respuesta tan oscura y fría, paso unos segundos y Lynn volvió del shock y regreso a su estado actual solo un poco más clamada, pero con igual de mal humos y lo único que hiso fue decir una sola cosa.

Lynn (Arrogante): ¿Y qué seria esa cosa que según tu es inevitable, nerd idiota?

Sin más que decir Lincoln respondió a su pregunta antes de desmayarse.

Lincoln: Toda la esperanza se ha ido.

Después de decir eso, Lincoln se quedó inconsciente, por todos los golpes que le dio su supuesta hermana.

¿Cómo diablos alguien que se hace llamar su hermana mayor, le estaría pegando de esa manera cruel y hasta insultándolo con palabras muy fuertes? Se supone que el hermano mayor tiene el deber de cuidar a su hermano menor y ser su modelo a seguir para que sea un hombre de bien y no un abusador que lo maltrata y abusa de su inocencia.

Pero lo que más enferma es que los padres de Lincoln y sus otras hermanas, no lo vienen a ayudar y se quedan viéndolo sin hacer nada, ni siquiera notan que él está sufriendo, de hecho, algunas de sus hermanas también lo maltratan, otras lo ignoran y sus padres, que se supone que deben proteger a sus hijos, ni si quieran lo notan ni se molestan en hacer un alto a esto.

¿Cómo alguien puro e inocente pudo sufrir este tipo de traumas y nadie se preocupa de su salud?

Solo debemos viajar 3 semanas al pasado.

**Flashback**

Lincoln estaba descansando leyendo sus libros de historietas cómicas mientras disfrutaba su desayuno en el comedor de su casa, pero de repente escucha que sus hermanas se estaban recordando entre si sobre de apoyarlas en sus eventos y competencias especiales y sin pensarlo dos veces se esconde debajo de la mesa para que sus hermanas no lo vieran y salió del comedor sin ser visto, la razón por la que se esconde es que él va a todos los eventos de sus hermanas a apoyarlas y lo malo de eso es que esta tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo libre para que él pueda disfrutar de sus hobbies. Cuando iba a justo a su habitación a descansar, de la nada aparece Lynn justo al frente de su hermano menor preguntando si va a apoyarla en su partido de baseball, pero él no tenía ganas

Lynn (Animada): Hola Lincoln, ¿oye iras a mi partido de baseball?, ¿verdad?

"_Rayos debí contarlas abajo" _Pensó Lincoln frustrado.

Lincoln: De echo Lynn, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hacer, como "Ace Savvy contra el tiburón naipe" (Mostrando su comic que quería leer tranquilo)

Esa respuesta hiso fastidiar a Lynn.

Lynn (Fastidiada): Aburrido, mi equipo gano 6 juegos seguidos y tú eres el único miembro de esta familia que no ha ido a apoyarme.

Lincoln: Es porque e estado apoyando otras 6 hermanas en sus cosas, lo siento Lynn, no puedo hacerlo hoy.

Lynn es conocida por ser una chica amante de los deportes y por ser muy agresiva, egoísta, altanera, abusadora, engreída y la lista sigue. Hay 2 cosas que Lynn odia a mas no poder, la primera es que la llamen perdedora porque según ella era la mejor de todos y del universo, y la segunda es que no la apoyen para que la vean triunfar y Lincoln hiso lo segundo, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces con una sonrisa cruel, Lynn tomo su bate de baseball y lo movió de una forma amenazante hacia Lincoln haciendo que el dedujera que tenía la intención de lastimarlo con su bate, haciendo que se asustara un poco, no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

Lynn (Amenazante) ¿Seguro que no lo reconsideraras?

Y como por arte de magia Lincoln si fue al partido.

Toda la familia de Lincoln estaba apoyándola, mientras que el niño ya mencionado, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento ya que según terminaría igual, lo cual sería que jugaran y el equipo de Lynn cuyo nombre son "Las ardillas de Royal Woods", saliera victorioso y regresaría a casa con un trofeo de oro más para la vitrina, Que equivocado estaba.

Ya que esta vez, no termino como esperábamos, el equipo rival de Lynn fue victorioso esta vez, haciendo que por primera vez en la vida Lynn perdiera un partido.

Cuando termino el juego, Lynn venia decaída por su perdida, mientras que Lincoln iba hacia ella para consolarla.

Lincoln: Oye Lynn, lamento mucho que hallas perdido.

Pero lo que no espero, fue ver a su hermana escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura cuando lo vio. A Lincoln le confundió ese acto, pero de repente, Lynn saco su cabeza diciendo lo siguiente, el cual fue el inicio del infierno que sufrirá el pobre albino.

Lynn (Alterada por ver a su hermano): Aléjate, eres mala suerte.

Dijo Lynn mientras le lanzaba una cascara de plátano a la cara de Lincoln.

Lincoln: ¿Qué dices?

Lynn: Mi equipo arraso la temporada y cuando tu vienes, perdemos

Lincoln (Molesto): Eso es estúpido, no soy mala suerte.

Lynn: Si lo eres, así que desde ahora te prohíbo que vengas a todos mis partidos, ahora piérdete, tengo que disculparme con los dioses del baseball.

Sin decir más, Lynn se retiró del estadio dejando solo a su hermano.

Lynn también es conocida por ser una niña muy supersticiosa, creyendo que todo lo que le pasa es causa de la buena y la mala suerte. Tanto es su paranoia, que llego hasta culpar a alguien de sus fallas y no aceptarlas como un buen deportista.

Cuando toda la familia regreso a su casa, Lincoln tuvo la horrible idea de seguirle el juego a Lynn diciéndole a todas sus hermanas que el daba mala suerte, todas le creyeron hasta Lisa que a pesar de tener 4 años tiene un gran intelecto que es para temer, hasta sus padres le creyeron.

Al principio todo era como lo esperaba, pero al pasar el tiempo empeoro, primero no lo invitaron al cine, y eso era algo que el si quería hacer, segundo bloquearon la puerta de su habitación sin acceso dejándole una nota diciendo que lo sentían y no podían arriesgarse, haciendo la deducción que lo están echando de la casa y termino durmiendo afuera en la casa del perro, al día siguiente no le dejaron entrar y tuvo la decisión de decirles la verdad, pero nadie le creyó, luego tuvo otra idea.

Justo hoy era el partido final de Lynn y Lincoln fue al juego desapercibido vistiendo el traje de la mascota del equipo de Lynn la cual era una ardilla. Al principio no les fue bien a las ardillas, pero por suerte, al último minuto hicieron un home rome ganado el partido automáticamente.

Después Lincoln se descubrió mostrando que él estuvo en el juego todo el tiempo y que eso demuestra que no tiene mala suerte, que equivocado estaba otra vez.

Ya que los Loud creyeron que el traje de ardilla que Lincoln usaba era una especie de talismán que retenía la mala suerte de Lincoln, y así es como la vida de Lincoln Loud, se volvió una pesadilla viviente.

Ahora él vive con el traje de ardilla, no se lo puede sacar, vendieron sus muebles, ya no tiene nada, lo alimentan con avena, y muchas de sus hermanas, incluyendo a Lynn, lo golpean y abusan del el, cuando algo no les sale bien, porque ahora lo tratan más como un amuleto de la suerte que un ser humano y siempre lo arrastran a sus actividades para que, según ellas puedan tener suerte, y si no les va bien, algunas se desquitan con el golpeándolo a mas no poder, otras lo ignoran, y otras lo insultan con palabras muy frías y oscuras como por ejemplo: **Eres una basura, mala suerte, nunca fuiste especial, no tienes valor, nadie te quiere, siempre arruinas todo, etc. **Pero el que más le dolió fue el insulto que le dio su hermana mayor Lori que resulta que después de regresar al centro comercial para tener descuento en ropa, y como siempre no le fue como esperaba, lo que le hiso al pobre albino aparte de golpearlo le dijo algo mucho peor.

**Literalmente, solo eres un maldito error de la vida, un error que nunca debió existir en primer lugar, eres peor que el cáncer, idiota sin valor bueno para nada, nuestra familia, hasta el mundo entero estaría feliz si tú nunca hubieras nacido, debieron haberte abortado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, eres solo basura Lincoln Loud, no eres nada.**

Después de decir esa crueldad, termino dándole una fuerte patada en la cara, haciendo que le saliera su característico diente astillado, por suerte ese diente era de leche, pero igual dolió mucho, pero a Lincoln le dolió más el hecho de que su hermana mayor le dijera esa barbaridad, él sabía que su relación con Lori no era la mejor, pero nunca llego tan lejos como para decir todo ese insulto.

Y gracias al gran vocabulario de su hermana, algo dentro de Lincoln se empezó a romper y entendió de una vez que su familia nunca cambiara, además empezó un sentimiento que nunca sintió hacia su familia, siempre sintió amor, humildad, bondad a veces puede llegar un momento de enojo con sus hermanas, pero siempre se perdonaban, pero ahora es diferente, ese sentimiento es algo diferente al típico enojo y furia, es un sentimiento más oscuro, un sentimiento que nadie quiere tener o sentir, pero gracias al gran abuso y negligencia que nuestro albino está sufriendo empezó a sentir lo que muchos temen en tenerlo en sus corazones, **EL ODIO**.

**Continuara**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste.**

**Los invito a que le hagan una portada a la historia.**


	2. Cap 2 The Devil In I

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capitulo 2: The Devil In I**

**Me esforcé tanto y llegué tan lejos, pero al final eso ya no importa, tuve que caer para perderlo todo, pero al final eso ya no importa nada (Linkin Park).**

**Estoy en mi punto de quiebre, ya no puedo soportar otro día (Dead By April).**

**ODIO**

Ese repugnante y oscuro sentimiento que muchas personas tienen la mala fortuna de tenerlo dentro de sus corazones, eso suele crearse cuando el hombre suele sufrir una mala experiencia con otro ser u objeto, creando sentimientos negativos hacia el agresor, Lincoln Loud sufrió algo peor que una mala experiencia, de echo fue más un infierno, gracias a ese infierno, todo el amor que sentía hacia sus agresores, resultando ser su propia familia, la que estuvo compartiendo amor, cariño durante 11 años, se convirtió en un odio y rencor tan potente, que dejaría a Sasuke Uchiha en ridículo.

Después del gran y devastador discurso que le dio Lori sobre lo miserable que es y lo mucho que lo desprecia, fue el detonador que libero todo el odio y rencor que Lincoln había acumulado por 3 semanas.

Estuvo tratando y tratando de hacer que todas sus hermanas y sus padres entraran en razón, pero terminaron apoyado más a Lynn y a sus estúpidas supersticiones, en vez de su hermano que sufre a mas no poder, pero gracias a la verdad de Lori fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya que como ella misma le dijo, las acciones son más fuertes que las palabras, esos golpes y la gran patada que le dio al albino, demuestra que ya no hay ni una mísera oportunidad para hacerla entra en razón, ni ella ni sus otras hermanas ni sus padres.

Frustrado y furioso por su gran infortunio, no tuvo más remedio que decir unas maldiciones de manera mental hacia su "hermana". **(De manera mental, significa que no lo dijo, lo pensó, para que no se confundan).**

**¿Con que así es como me vez Lori?**

**¿Soy peor que el cáncer?**

**¿Solo un error que no debería existir en primer lugar?**

**Después de todo los caprichos y malditos favores para complacer tu maldito egoísmo, ¿así es como me agradeces? **

**¿Cómo diablos, una mocosa malcriada y egoísta como tu puede ser mi hermana mayor?**

**Pues te tengo noticias Lori Marie Loud.**

**¡TU ERES UN ASCO DE PERSONA!**

**¡YA ME HARTE DE TODA ESTA ESTUPIDES, YA PERDI TODO, PERDI A LA MAYORIA DE MIS AMIGOS, PERDI MIS MUEBLES, PERDI MI VIDA, PERDI MI FELICIDAD Y AHORA YA NO ME QUEDA NADA EN ESTE PATETICO Y DESPRECIABLE PLANETA DE PORQUERIA!  
¡ME HARTE DE ESTE MUNDO QUE SOLO OFRECE MISERIA Y DESPRECIO!**

**¡AL DIABLO TODO!**

**¡AL DIABLO ESTE MUNDO!**

**¡AL DIABLO LA SOCIEDAD! **

**PERO, SOBRE TODO**

**¡VAYANCE AL DIABLO LOUDS!  
!ESPECIALMENTE TU LYNN, MALDITA MALA PERDEDORA QUE NO SABE JUGAR, DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE, ERES LA PEOR SER HUMANA QUE HE CONOCIDO, OJALA TE MUERAS!**

Después de esa maldición mental, sin más energía, lo único que hiso Lincoln fue desmayarse. Lo único que podía hacer es pensar que mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo, oscuro y repugnante día y lo peor es que mañana es lunes, y eso significa, que mañana hay clases, en su escuela todo saben de la mala suerte y es por eso que casi todos sus compañeros se burlaban de él y lo maltrataban, de echo los únicos que lo ayudaban era su mejor amigo Clyde, y sus otros amigos Liam, Rusty y Zach, ellos sabían de la mala suerte, pero a ellos no le importaban, sabían que era solo una mentira que salió muy mal, además y si fuera verdad, prefieren sufrir el infortunio que abandonar a su amigo. Lincoln puede que sufra mucho y sienta un odio legendario, pero él sabe que al menos, hay algunos que si se preocupan por él. Al menos si hay algo bueno en esta miseria.

Mientras Lincoln seguía inconsciente después de la paliza que le dio Lori, dentro de su mente, estaba recordando todo el maltrato que su familia, especialmente sus hermanas, les ha dado antes que empezará el fiasco de la mala suerte.

Por ejemplo, están las veces que Lori lo echaba de su habitación de una manera muy violenta sin el mínimo acto de compasión, sabiendo que no lo hacía a propósito.

**Flashback (Recibe el mensaje)**

**Lori (Enojada): Lincoln, solo hay una regla en esta casa, ¡ALEJATE DE MI HABITACION! Si te vuelvo a ver aquí, literalmente te convertiré en un ¡PRETZEL HUMANO! (Dirigiéndose al su teléfono) No, tu no Bobby, un segundo.**

**Luego se ve a Lincoln volando de la habitación de Lori, cortesía de ella misma, ya que literalmente lo saco a patadas.**

Luego está la ves que Lola, junto con sus hermanas, se unieron para hacerle una cruel broma cuando el sin darse cuenta las estuvo ignorando mientras usaba sus audífonos ruidos fuera 2000, ya que solo quería leer sus historietas tranquilo sin ser interrumpido por los hábitos de sus hermanas.

**Flashback (Sonidos del silencio)**

**Lola: Lincoln ya son las 3, me fallaste ¡SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO HACES ENOJAR A LOLA!**

También está la ves que lo inculparon por obstruir el inodoro porque, él ya había obstruido el inodoro varias veces, aunque él diga la verdad, no le creyeron, ni siquiera su propio padre.

**Flashback (Detective o consecuencias)**

**Lori (Molesta y asqueada): Que asco Lincoln, otra vez obstruiste el inodoro.**

**Lola: Le diré a papa.**

Y después resulto que el verdadero culpable siempre fue Lucy, ya que ella tiene un secreto, que nadie sabe excepto Lincoln, resulta que a ella le encanta una saga de libro infantil para niñas, cuyo nombre es "Princesa Pony" ya que, según ella, a veces necesita un descanso de la oscuridad, ósea de sus hobbies habituales, pero resulta que las hermanas descubrieron que era lo que obstruyo el baño, se empezaron a burlarse del que sea dueño de ese libro. Y Lincoln se apeno de Lucy y termino echándose la culpa diciendo que ese Libro era de él.

**Flashback (Detective o consecuencia)  
Luan (Burlona): Quien sea el dueño de ese libro, será el hazmerreír de toda la casa.**

**Lori (Burlona): Si, es peor que Lincoln, y el usa su ropa interior por fuera.**

**Lucy (Apenada): Bueno, ese libro le pertenece a….**

**Lincoln: A mi**

**Todas (Sorprendidas): ¿TUUU?**

**Lincoln (Sereno): No se los dije porque sabía que se burlarían de mí.**

**Lori (Con un tono de simpatía): Oh Lincoln, (Ahora con un tono rudo): Por supuesto que nos vamos a burlar de ti, pero solo por el resto de tu vida.**

Y siguió recordando los malos tratos que recibió de parte de sus hermanas. Tantos recuerdos fueron, que terminaron activando el cerebro de Lincoln haciendo que despertara de la inconciencia de una manera brusca mientras sudaba frio.

Lincoln (Respirando de forma alterada): Maldición, hasta inconsciente, no puedo estar tranquilo.

Dicho esto, Lincoln vio el oscuro y tranquilo cielo, por la posición de la luna dedujo que son como las 8 de la noche, después giro su cabeza hacia su supuesta casa, y no avía rastro de que su familia lo observara, eso lo fastidio, no obtendría nada por solo quejarse.

Lincoln (Suspirando fastidiado): No sé por qué sigo perdiendo mi tiempo con esos imbéciles, mejor me voy a caminar un rato al parque, ya no me importa nada, prefiero que me den un disparo en la cabeza que seguir viviendo este maldito infierno, 3 semanas de abuso, 11 años de amor fraternal, se fueron a la basura por algo tan estúpido como la suerte, vaya idiota que fui al creer que en esta familia me amara.

Mientras se iba directo al parque, escucho el sonido de una discusión dentro de su casa, Lincoln no le prestó atención, ya que pensó que sería una de sus hermanas peleando por algo tan insignificante, como la ves que Lori y Leni se pelearon por tener el mismo vestido, y de ahí dio a nacer el infame "protocolo de peleas de hermanas" algo que a Lincoln le sigue enfermando, ya que ellas decían que no se metiera porque según ellas, terminaría empeorando todo.

Siguió su camino sin prestar atención a lo que decían hasta que salió de su trance, cuando escucho lo siguiente.

Rita (Enfurecida): ¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE ESO LORI?

Ese grito hiso que automáticamente Lincoln volteara y viera lo que pasaba.

Con mucha curiosidad fue a observar la discusión desde una de las ventanas de la sala, y cuando vio la sala descubrió, que era una discusión entre Lori y sus padres, Lincoln podía ver bien sus expresiones, sus padres tenían una expresión de furia con un poco de decepción, y la de Lori tenía una de temor y de culpa, Lincoln podría ver qué pasaba, sus padres estaban regañando a Lori por el reciente ataque hacia Lincoln, ¿acaso por fin abrieron los ojos? ¿Sus padres por fin lo están defendiendo?

Lincoln no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pensó que por fin después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin abrirían los ojos de una vez por todas, y otra vez, que equivocado estaba, ya que después de lo siguiente que dijo Rita, fue el punto de quiebre.

Rita (Enfurecida): Lori, ese no era el plan, el plan era hacer que Lincoln aprendiera a no mentir, no que lo maltrataran.

Lori (Apenada): Lo siento mama, es que estaba tan enojada porque Bobby termino conmigo, yo no sabía qué hacía.

Como leyeron, los Louds nunca creyeron en la mala suerte, y todo el maltrato que Lincoln sufrió era en verdad un plan para darle a él una lección.

Los Louds tuvieron la horrible idea de empezar a exiliar a Lincoln de las actividades que a él le gusta ir para que aprendiera a no mentir ni a evitar las actividades de sus hermanas, pensaron que con no dejarlo ir al cine aprendería, pero no funciono, así que utilizaron el plan b (Fue idea de Lana) en abordar la puerta de su habitación con madera, cintas policiales, y carteles de precaución, terminando con una nota diciendo **"lo sentimos Lincoln, pero no podemos dejarte dormir ahí, simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos"** Asi que termino durmiendo en la casa del perro, luego siguió lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a la parte del traje de ardilla, ahí empezaron a ser más crueles con él, lo empezaron a insultar, otras lo golpeaban, pero Lori y Lynn son las que más abusaban de él, ¿Por qué?

Pues en la condición de Lynn, ella si cree en la mala suerte, ¿pues qué esperaban? Es Lynn, ella es más terca que un perro Akita, ya que esos perros son los más difíciles de entrenar, nunca escuchan a su amo, y con Lynn no hay diferencia, ella solo le importa su tonto orgullo y nunca quiere aceptar que se equivoca, Pero en el caso de Lori, resulta que el novio de Lori, Roberto Santiago, conocido más bien con el seudónimo "Bobby" se dio cuenta del abuso que ella y sus demás hermanas le daban a Lincoln. Bobby consideraba a Lincoln como el hermano menor que siempre ha querido, y verlo en ese estado fue algo que no pudo soportar, Asi sin pensarlo dos veces hablo con su novia y le dijo rompería con ella, Lori trato de explicarle que todo era un plan, pero Bobby no quiso escuchar, ya plan o no, abuso es abuso, ya que lo que más detestaba Bobby, es el abuso hacia los niños, y peor cuando descubre que los abusadores son su propia familia, Y por eso decidió terminar su relación con la mayor de los Loud de una vez por todas, y eso lo tomo muy personal, ya que a Lori al igual que Lynn, es tan terca y egoísta que nunca quiere aceptar sus errores, es por eso que culpo a Lincoln sobre su rompimiento, haciéndole su vida miserable y tratarlo peor que un esclavo de la edad media y todos saben lo despiadado que eran los reyes de la edad media con sus esclavos, y cuando lo forzó a ir al centro comercial con ella para que tenga descuentos en las tiendas de ropa, no les fue bien, y termino sacando toda su furia, golpeándolo y lastimarlo física y mentalmente. Eso no fue desapercibido por sus padres, y por eso la convocaron para discutir con ella.

Lincoln, al escuchar esa gran revelación, se quedó en un estado de shock mientras analizaba a situación, todo está abuso que sufrió durante 3 malditas semanas, fue en verdad un acto, un cruel y maldito acto. Lincoln no lo podía creer, su familia nunca creyó sobre la mala suerte, y todo el sufrimiento, era un plan para darle una lección.

El albino se alejó de la ventana y se acercó al patio de la casa, y después comenzó a temblar, no por el frio, no por el miedo ni tampoco por la tristeza, el temblaba por el odio, se sentía furioso, enojado con ganas de destruir todo, Asi que lo que hiso después, se volvió historia.

Asi que damas y caballera, aquí lo tienen.

El odio de Lincoln Loud.

El punto de quiebre.

Lincoln, en un acto inesperado, comenzó a gritar, grito a mas no poder, fue un grito tan potente, y tan áspero que los animales callejeros y los pájaros comenzaran a alarmarse.

**(Imaginen que el grito de Lincoln suene igual que el grito que Corey Taylor hace en la canción "Eyeless")**

Después de ese potente grito, Lincoln comenzó a rasgar el traje de ardilla, se quitó la cabeza y rasgo to el cuerpo, como un tigre despellejando a su presa, después levanto la cabeza del traje y le hablo como si tuviera vida.

Lincoln (Dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la ardilla con una expresión fría): Ojalá te mueras, maldito roedor.

Después de esa declaración, termina arrojándolo al suelo de una manera muy fuerte, y la pisoteo como un insecto.

Ahora dirigió su vista a su "hogar" y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, ya es momento de encarar y hacer justicia de una vez por todas.

Dentro de la casa Loud, todos escucharon al potente grito de Lincoln, pero creyeron que se tratara de algún vándalo que trataba de hacer alguna broma de mal gusto. A sí que volvieron a sus hobbies habituales. En cuanto a Lori, Lynn Sr y Rita seguían discutiendo de lo que paso.

Mientras los padres seguían regañando a Lori, de repente sintieron un gran susto porque algo, o más bien alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de una manera muy brusca, todas las chicas que estaban arriba bajaron a ver quién era, y todos tuvieron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que el causante era nadie más que Lincoln, el mas bien pateo la puerta,

Todos vieron el aspecto de Lincoln y quedaron impactados, tenía el cabello sucio y desordenado, su ropa están desgarrada, tenía marcas de golpes algunos, rasguño, machas de sangre seca, y ya no tenía su diente astillado, gracias a la patada que le dio Lori, y cuando vieron su expresión, se tensaron algunos y la más jóvenes tenían una expresión de miedo, porque podían sentir, un gran odio y sed de sangre, el respiraba de una manera furiosa y alterada mientras miraba a los miembros de su familia, hasta que encaro su mirada la mayor de los Louds, Lori.

Lori salió del impacto y se puso de pie para encarar a su hermano.

Lori (Molesta): Lincoln ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí, y por qué no tienes tu traje, acaso estas locas?, vas a ponernos en peligro por culpa de tu mala suer…

No pudo terminar su oración ya que ocurrió algo, que nadie se imaginó que pasaría.

**¡PUM!**

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, nadie de la familia podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, Lori estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara ardiendo, y sentía que algo liquido le salía de su nariz, se tocó la cara para tener la sustancia que tenía, resulta que una sustancia liquida semi-viscosa de color rojo, Lori se impactó con ver esto, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Pero luego vio a su hermana que tenía su puño derecho cerrado, y entendió que ha pasado.

Lincoln le había dado un gran puñetazo a Lori en la cara, y termino sangrándole la nariz.

Lincoln (Con odio hacia su hermana): ¡VOY A ROMPERTE LA CARA, LORI LOUD!

Y como un animal salvaje, Lincoln empezó a golpear a Lori, como un maniaco homicida, Lori trataba de parar esa paliza, pero Lincoln fue más fuerte que ella. Asi que no tuvo más opción que gritar y suplicar.

Lori (Suplicando): ¡BASTA LINCOLN, POR FAVOR!

Lincoln: ¡YO TE PEDIA LO MISMO, PERO NUNCA TE APIADASTE DE MI, PREFERISTA MAS TU MALDITA RELACION QUE EL BIENESTAR DE TU HERMANO, Y LO PEOR ES QUE TODO ERA UN MALDITO PLAN PARA DARME QUE, ¿UNA LECCION PARA NO MENTIR?

Todos se quedaron la boca abierta ya que nunca pensaron que Lincoln lo descubriera, después de la brutal paliza que Lincoln le dio a Lori, la levanto agarrándola de la blusa, preparando su puño, preparando el puño de gracia, pero fue detenido por la voz de cierta deportista.

Lynn (Enojada): ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA, MALA SUERTE!

Ese comentario hiso detener a Lincoln, dejo tirada a Lori que tenía múltiples moretones, y sangre en toda la cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que la soltó, salió rápidamente donde estaba Lincoln, y se fue justo donde esta sus padres con una expresión de horror en su rostro, tenía miedo de que Lincoln le vaya a dar otra paliza.

Lincoln vio directamente a Lynn y su odio comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, porque hay se encontraba la causante de todo, la que causo que todos estuvieran en su contra, la que arruino por completo su vida, esto hiso enfurecer al albino, haciendo que la deportista se ponga nerviosa con tan solo ver la expresión de Lincoln, la miro por unos segundos, y después dijo lo siguiente.

Lincoln (Con odio): Es hora de que veas al demonio dentro de mí, Lynn Loud Jr.

**Continuara**

**Próximo capítulo: Dead Memories.**


	3. Cap 3 Dead Memories

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capítulo 3: Dead Memories**

**No puedo creer en ti por más tiempo, yo soy más** **fuerte**,** más fuerte que tú. (Through Fire)**

¿Qué es la suerte?

Hay muchas definiciones que describen esa muy conocida e infame palabra, pero de todas esas definiciones, hay algunas de esas mismas definiciones, que tienen algo en común, y es que son solamente tonterías insolentemente insignificantes, supersticiones sin valor ni sentido, pero gracias a la mala sociedad actual de nuestro mundo, muchas personas creen en la fortuna siendo buena o mala, solo pocas personas son lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender que lo malo que pasa alrededor suyo son solo coincidencia que estaban destinadas a que pasen como cualquiera, como la ley de Murphy, en la cual dice que **"cuando algo se ve que va a salir mal, es porque va a salir mal"**, pero muchos son tan ignorantes y egocéntricos que hasta incluso han llegado a culpar a gente inocentes de sus fallas, y si hablamos de un gran ejemplo de esa clase de personas, esa es Lynn Loud Junior, conocida por ser la chica mas atléticas y más talentosas de Royal Woods, capitana de casi todos los equipos deportivos, la más sobresaliente cuando se trata de deportes, y gracias a eso se ganó el apodo de Lynn lunática, una gran aspirante a una atleta profesional ganando todas las grandes ligas en el mundo del deportes, convirtiéndose en un gran orgullo para su estado.

Ese hubiera sido su destino, si no fuera por tres defectos que ella sufre.

Primero, su ego y arrogancia, ella es una egocéntrica y arrogante chica, se cree la máxima fuerza del mundo, le gusta demostrar su supuesta "superioridad" con burlándose de quien sea, e incluso en abusar de sus propios hermanos por diversión, y nunca reconoce sus errores, y eso lo lleva a culpar a cualquiera de sus errores.

Segundo, su agresividad y mal temperamento, ella tiende a enojarse por cosas sin sentido, y por su carácter agresivo suele causar daño físico a quien sea sin el mínimo acto de piedad o misericordia.

Y el tercero, que es el mas desagradable, son sus supersticiones, ella siempre ha dependido de la buena y la mala suerte, ella cree en el típico cuento de la sal derramada, el espejo roto, el gato negro, el de pasar por debajo de una escalera y el de pisar una grieta, hasta incluso, ella ha creado sus propias "rituales", como no ir al baño antes de un juego importante porque cree, que "hay que ser el número 1 para ir hacer el número 2" o decir que tendrá mala suerte solo por no usar una simple máquina que lanza pelotas de tenis, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando culpo a su propio y único hermano, Lincoln Loud, que el daba mala suerte solo por perder un partido y fue justo fue el primer partido que el albino va a apoyarla.

Puede que el mismo chico se aprovechó de esa mentira, pero ella fue la que tuvo la idea, y además el ni si quiera quería ir, le dijo que no tenía ganas porque estuvo apoyando a sus otras hermanas en sus actividades, esa si es una buena razón para que tenga un dia libre, ¿pero como se lo responde?, ¿con una amenaza? ¿Es que acaso su partido es mucho mas importante que la vida de su hermano?

Aunque todo lo que su familia le hizo a Lincoln fue un plan para darle una lección, ella creía de verdad de que Lincoln trae el infame infortunio, pero nunca espero que su hermano entraría a la casa en un estado tan "salvaje" y la sorprendió y la vez asusto un poco cuando Lincoln empezó a destrozar de manera literal la cara de Lori, ella siempre supo que Lincoln puede llegar a ser un poco imprudente y egoísta, pero siempre buscaba la forma de emendar su error y ademas sabia que el era una persona muy pacífica y nunca lastimaría a una de sus hermanas, pero cuando vio ese acto de violencia hacia la mayor de los Louds no tuvo opción que intervenir para salvar a su hermana, así que con cara de enojo y con un potente grito le dijo al albino.

Lynn (Enojada): ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ MALA SUERTE!

Ese grito hizo detener a Lincoln de manera automática haciendo que Lori tuviera la oportunidad escapar, pero con una cara destrozada y con una expresión de miedo. El albino encaró su cara con la de ella, con una mirada de odio y rencor puro hacia su hermana, Lynn sintió un poco de nerviosismo, bueno ella estaba acostumbrada a ver miradas de ese tipo, pero al ver la mirada de Lincoln, sentía una gran sensación de Ira, odio y hasta sed de sangre.

Lincoln (Furioso): Es hora de que veas al demonio dentro de mí, Lynn Loud Jr.

Así que, como un rayo de luz se tratase, Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia su hermana atlética y la embistió contra la pared y la comenzó a golpear en el estómago varias veces como si fuera un saco de boxeo, esos golpes hacían que Lynn mostrara una expresión de dolor y cada ves se hacia mas fuerte esa expresión cuando Lincoln le daba otro golpe mas, pero en un mal movimiento que Lincoln ejecuto, Lynn esquivo los ataques y luego le dio una gran patada causando que Lincoln soltara a Lynn y luego la atleta le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Lincoln se vaya disparado hacia una pared, después de ese contraataque, Lynn comenzó a hacer una pose de pelea de kickboxing, Ella comenzó a escupir un poco de sangre, esos golpes en verdad le dolieron, pero eso hizo que empezara a enojarse, como alguien tan "debilucho y enclenque" como su propio hermano, pudo causarle dolor, eso no lo iba aceptar.

Lynn (Enojada): Acabas de firmar tu sentencia a muerte, imbécil.

Esa amenaza no le afectó para nada, las amenazas de Lynn ya no les afecta, su odio es tan grande que todo el miedo se había extinguido, Lincoln lo único que hizo fue sonreír de manera siniestra, gracias a la nariz ensangrentada que tiene por el puñetazo de Lynn, hacía que Lincoln se viera más aterrador y con esa sonrisa, era peor, el no le importaba los insultos, pero él conocía muy bien sus hermanas para saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles, así que le dijo a Lynn algo que, para ella, es un golpe muy fuerte e impactante para su orgullo y arrogancia.

Lincoln (Sereno): Grandes palabras para alguien tan enana, Peque Lynn.

Resulta que un día, Lincoln estaba midiendo su estatura, y resulta que él es 2 centímetros más alto que Lynn, y eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella. El antiguo Lincoln normalmente se sentiría mal por decirle algo tan hiriente para Lynn, pero por desgracia ese Lincoln a muerto, y lo único que quiere es humillarla y romperle todos los huesos.

Mientras que Lynn empezó a enojarse a mas no poder gracias al comentario de contra-ofensa de su hermano, muchas de sus hermanas al ver la expresión de Lynn, empezaron a asustarse un poco, ya que, cuando Lynn se enfada, nadie puede detenerla, pero lo que más sorprendió es que Lincoln no mostró ninguna expresión de miedo, De echo estaba sonriendo de manera cruel, algo que nunca haría.

Lynn (Con enojo extremo): ¡ESTAS MUERTO, IDIOTA MALDITO!

Y como un gorila enrabiado se tratase, Lynn corrió hacia Lincoln para darle la golpiza de su vida, formó un puño que estaba dirigido hacia la cara de Lincoln, cuando estaba en la distancia correcta, Lynn lanzó su gran puño y golpeó algo tan fuerte, no sabia que era porque tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sintió que era piel lo que golpeo pensando que le llego directo a la cara, justo donde ella quería pero no fue así, porque cuando abrió los ojos, Lynn pase de estar enojada a aterrada

Resulta que Lincoln atrapó sin esfuerzo el puño de Lynn, eso sorprendió a toda la familia, especialmente a Lynn, nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera defenderse de esa manera, todos creían que Lincoln no sabia pelear, pero al ver tal acción, comenzaron a cuestionarse entre si.

La atleta trato de sacar su mano, pero no podía, de hecho, Lincoln tenía un buen agarre y no la soltaba, de repente, empezó a apretar la mano de Lynn, haciéndola gemir un poco de dolor, pero el albino no se detuvo, de hecho empezó a apretarlo más, causándole más dolor, eso hizo sonreír a Lincoln, pero fue una sonrisa siniestra y fría, que hasta podría jurar que sentía una sed de sangre.

Lincoln (Frío): ¿Sorprendida Lynn? Deberías estarlo, ya que esta vez, yo seré el que te deje lastimada, ya me harté de que siempre me uses como saco de boxear, me harte de que te burles de mis hábitos, e incluso me harte de tus malditas supersticiones, ahora es momento de que veas cómo siente que el abusador se vuelve el abusado.

Lynn estaba nerviosa y aterrada, por primera ves en la historia, Lynn tenia miedo de Lincoln, pero no lo demostraba.

Lynn (Nerviosa): ¿Co-como….

Lincoln (Frío): ¿Lo hice? Pues es simple, por culpa de tu gran ego y agresividad, eres muy predecible con tus movimientos, normalmente cuando estas enojadas. Siempre golpeas en la cara, o das una patada en el abdomen, siempre son los mismo movimientos, y al final en una pelea, gracias a esos dos debilidades tuyas, te convierte en alguien tan predecible y fácil de derrotar.

Después de esa explicación, Lincoln dio un pequeño suspiro, y después habló de nuevo.

Lincoln (Enfurecido otra vez): Bien, basta de explicaciones, es hora de que recibas el karma que te mereces por ser la peor hermana ¡Y LA PEOR SER HUMANA DEL MUNDO!

Sin piedad, Lincoln, en un movimiento rápido y brusco, dobló la mano de Lynn hacia abajo causando una fractura en la muñeca, y además de hacer gritar a Lynn de dolor.

**CRACK**

Lynn (Adolorida): ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MI MANO, ME ROMPISTE LA MANO LINCOLN!

Lincoln (Fingiendo simpatía): Awww, ¿Te duele Lynnda?

Lynn no dijo nada por el dolor.

Lincoln (Ahora lívido): Pues deberías, eso es lo que te mereces por zorra, además, eso ni es la mitad de lo te voy a hacer, yo que tu empezaría a rezar.

Ahora Lincoln se acercó para darle a Lynn la paliza que siempre debió merecer por ser una mala perdedora y una mala hermana, Lincoln tomó la cabeza de Lynn y la levantó para que esté cerca de su cara, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un gran cabezazo dejándola media aturdida, luego comenzó a darle unos puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, causando que Lynn gritara por el dolor, pasaron 20 segundos para que Lincoln terminara, pero esto no acaba ya que después remató con una patada hacia la cara, haciendo que su nariz se rompe y sangra.

Lynn se encontraba botada en el piso del comedor, sentía dolor, frustración, pero, sobre todo, miedo, miedo de su hermano, ya que ahora en este momento, ella está sintiendo el verdadero terror y el peor dolor de su vida y es peor cuando el agresor es su propia sangre.

Se preguntaba a si misma, ¿Por que su hermano la atacaba? ¿Por qué se comporta asi?

De repente, ella empezó a recordar los malos tratos que le dio a su hermano, las veces que lo golpeo sin razón para su beneficio, las veces que lo amenazo por algo tan insignificante, las veces que se comió su postre, la vez que destruyo su proyecto de ciencias arriesgando a que su hermano repita, las veces que les bajó los pantalones y, sobre todo, las veces que lo culpó de sus fallas.

Ahora por fin, como si de un milagro se tratase, Lynn empezó a darse cuenta del error que cometió. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas, por primera vez en la vida, Lynn está llorando y la culpa por fin la golpeó, por fin se dio cuenta de que ella estaba equivocada.

Lincoln al ver la expresión de su hermana, lo hizo enfurecer, vaya la hipocresía que tenía su hermana, alguien tenía que ir hacia ella para darle la paliza de su vida para que abriera los ojos, ahora con una gran ira y rencor hacia la deportista mediocre de su hermana, la levanto agarrándola del cuello de su camiseta deportiva, para después arrojarla a la mesita del comedor de su casa, tanta fuerza fue el impacto, que hizo que la mesa se destruyera, Toda la familia que fueron de espectadores estaban aterrados por el tal acto violento de su hermano e hijo hacia a Lynn, las hermanas mayores estaban en shock, algunas, específicamente una adicta a la moda y una adicta a la música estaban llorando y suplicando a que parara todo esto, las menores se abrazaban entre sí, llorando y rogando a que pararan esta monstruosidad, los padres estaban igual de shockeados, y Lily lloraba a mas no poder como la bebé que es, puede que sea una bebe, pero Lily tiene la inteligencia suficiente para saber que algo está mal.

Lincoln, al ver la mesa rota, tomó una de las patas de la mesa para luego azotarla contra Lynn.

Lynn, al ver esto, se aterrorizó y lo único que pudo hacer fue algo jamás que pensó que haría y que la ves detestaba hacerlo.

Suplicar.

Lynn (Llorando mientras suplicaba con miedo): ¡LINCOLN,POR FAVOR BASTA, TE LO PIDO, YA ENTENDI, PERDON POR TODO LO QUE TE HICE, PERDÓN POR GOLPEARTE, PERDÓN POR ABUSAR DE TI, PERDÓNAME POR TODO,PERO POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, TEN MISERICORDIA, TE LO SUPLICO!

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Lincoln, ¿como pueden ser tan hipócritas, después de tanto sufrimiento que ella le dio, ¿piensa que será misericordioso con ella? pues estaba muy equivocada, ella pagara, sabrá lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Lincoln (Enfurecido): ¡SOLO BUSCAS EL BENEFICIO PROPIO, ¡¿DIME CUANTAS VECES TE PEDÍ MISERICORDIA?!, ¿CIENTOS? ¿MILES? ¡¿QUE TE DA DERECHO A PEDIRLA, ESPECIALMENTE A MI?!.

Sin más que decir, Lincoln empezó a azotarla con la pata de la mesa, causándole moretones y raspones, Lynn solo se cubría mientras suplicaba por su vida, Las hermanas ya no aguantaban mas ver esto.

Lori (Desesperada): ¡QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTA MASACRE POR FAVOR, LA VAN MATAR!

Leni (Lloraba en posición fetal): ¡YA NO MAS POR FAVOR, YA NO MAS!

Lana (Llorando mientras abrazaba a Lucy): Quiero ir a mi lugar feliz, quiero ir a mi lugar feliz, quiero ir a mi lugar feliz.

Esto ya harto a los padres Loud, así que tuvieron que encarar a su hijo para que se detenga.

Rita (Autoritaria): ¡LINCOLN MARIE LOUD! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Pero en vez de recibir un asentamiento de Lincoln, recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte del albino, haciendo que la matriarca quedara inconsciente, todos se aterraron con ese acto, nunca pensaron que su propio hijo y hermano causaría daño físico a su propia madre.

Lynn Sr (Aterrado): ¡RITA!

Lincoln encaró su mirada a su padre, causando que el patriarca se aterrara, luego el albino dijo.

Lincoln (Frio): Tu no intentes nada o terminaras peor que esa anciana hipócrita.

Dijo señalando a una inconsciente Rita, Lynn Sr no tuvo más opción que alejarse sin decir nada, con una cara de miedo, quien diria que Lincoln daria miedo puro, sabia que Lori, Lola y Lynn eran de temer, pero Lincoln era peor que esas tres, y la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos cuando Lincoln empezó a lastimar a Lynn.

Lincoln volvió a encarar su mirada a Lynn, ella está en un estado muy lamentable, tenía moretones en su cuerpo, varios rasguños con sangre, su nariz estaba rota con sangre brotando en sus dos fosas nasales, un ojo negro, y con una expresión de miedo, culpa y dolor.

Solo la miro con una mirada fría, pero que a la vez expresaba Ira, odio y con deseos de destruir, Lynn observo esa mirada, esa mirada cruel y despiadada la traumatizo, por primera en sus vidas, Lynn Loud Jr la más ruda de la familia Loud se sintió débil y atemorizada por alguien que supuestamente es el "más débil" de la casa. Un gran ejemplo del famoso dicho "la apariencia engaña"

Con lo único que le quedaba de energía le suplico a su hermano.

Lynn (Atemorizada): Linky, por favor, perdóname la vida.

Lincoln se acercó para después sujetarla del cuello de su camisa deportiva, causándole más temor a la chica, pensaba que le daría otro golpe más, pero no fue asi, solo se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo que nunca olvidará por el resto de su patética vida.

Lincoln (Frio): Dios perdona, yo no, a partir de ahora, tu, Lynn Loud Jr…..

** TU ESTAS MUERTA PARA MI.**

Y de un acto desprevenido, Lincoln con toda su fuerza, golpeó a Lynn en la cabeza con la pata de la mesa causándole una gran herida con sangre dejándola inconsciente, Lincoln termino diciendo una última declaración.

Lincoln (Frío): El mundo estaría mejor si nunca hubieras nacido.

Después de ese comentario, Lincoln encaró a toda su familia, haciendo que se estremecieran, especialmente Lori por si intentara hacerle otro ataque, pero no fue así, solo dijo lo siguiente.

Lincoln: Me han demostrado que son las peores personas que esta sociedad corrupta tiene que lidiar, ustedes son la peor escoria de este patético planeta. Y ustedes, hermanas Loud siempre me dicen que yo tengo muchos defectos, pero ustedes están más disfuncionales que yo.

Lori, tu eres una mala persona, literal y metafóricamente, solo te gusta tratar a la gente, especialmente a tus propios hermanos como esclavos, nadie te va a querer por esa maldita actitud.

Leni, tu eres la imbécil más grande que he conocido, deberías vivir con los chimpancés en la selva, ya que entre ustedes se entendería ¡PORQUE TIENEN EL CEREBRO DE UNA LOMBRIZ! ¡NI CON ESE CEREBRO, SERÁS CAPAZ DE IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD!

Luna, eres una mala influencia para la música, no sabes bajar el volumen y terminarás dejando sordos a todos y tu maldito acento británico es un insulto para todo Londres, si Mick Swagger te escuchara, estaría asqueado con solo verte.

Luan, tu no eres graciosa, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, solo me río porque me das pena, ademas eres una maldita sadica por tus malditas bromas, !¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES, QUE ESTABAS LASTIMANDO A TUS HERMANOS?! , ¡Y ADEMÁS TE REIAS DE NUESTRO SUFRIMIENTO! ¡TU NO ERES COMEDIANTE, ERES UNA ABUSADORA!

Lucy, tu siempre dices que sufres más, pero no es cierto, puede que sepas sobre lo oscuro y cruel que puede ser el mundo, ¡PERO NO SABES LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO SUFRIMIENTO! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE TANTO TE AMARON, TE TRAICIONEN DE LA PEOR MANERA?! ¡NO LO SABES, PORQUE TU FUISTE LA QUE ME TRAICIONO COMO LOS DEMÁS!

Lana, tu eres asquerosa por fuera y por dentro, si sigue comiendo de la basura, terminarás con una infección, y cuando eso pase yo me reiré, y ni siquiera pienso en ayudarte, de echo tu te reiste de mi cuando me lanzaste ropa sucia en la vez que se llevaron mis sábanas por culpa de ese maldito protocolo de peleas.

Lola, eres una mocosa malcriada que no sabe el significado de humildad, algun dia todas, todas esas niñas inocentes que tanto atemorizabas, se rebelaran contra ti y terminaran dandote la paliza que te mereces. De echo eres mas asquerosas que tu gemela, y me da asco con solo verte.

Y Lisa, siempre me dices que soy un tonto o un ser inferior, pero hay algo que los tontos poseen y tú no, y es corazón, puede que los tontos sean lentos para pensar, pero saben amar y hacen lo que sea, para hacer feliz a sus seres queridos, eso es algo que no tienes y nunca tendrás, solo eres una simple máquina que solo crea desgracia. Albert Einstein, Issac Newton y Stephen Hawkings, siendo las mentes mas brillantes del mundo, estarían decepcionados de ti.

Y Tu papa (eso ultimo lo dijo con asco) Puedes que seas un buen cocinero, y lo admito, tu comida es extraordinaria, pero nunca pensé que seas un mal padre, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PADRE LE DICE A SU HIJO QUE SE ALEJE DE SU PROPIA CASA?! Cuando las chicas y yo pensamos que ustedes se desharian de nosotros, pero en realidad hablaban de tu colección de corbatas, dijiste que nunca te desharás de nosotros, pero con lo que tuve que pasar, se nota que tu y Rita ¡SON LOS PEORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!

Todos estaban dolidos por las palabras directas y crueles de Lincoln, en verdad les dolió tanto, algunos lloraban por la forma que trataron a Lincoln, otros tenían un mueca de dolor, pero despues Lincoln dio un gran suspiro y dijo lo siguiente

Lily, es la única que tengo como familia y quiero, ella siempre me saludaba en las mañanas y me veía con una sonrisa inocente, tratando de decir que ella me ama de verdad, solo me arrepiento de abandonarla.

Luna (Dolida por las palabras de Lincoln): A que te refieres con abandonarla.

Lincoln no dijo solo se dirigió a la puerta, y dijo lo siguiente.

Lincoln: Me voy de esta casa.

Eso causó que todas se queden en shock, Leni con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia su hermana tratando de que no se fuera. Aunque el la viera como una mona sin cerebro, ella lo amaba mucho.

Leni (Llorando): ¡NO TE VAYAS LINCOLN, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, TE LO PIDO!

**POW**

Pero nunca se esperó que Lincoln le diera un golpe en la cara haciendo que se caiga y le sangrara un poco la nariz, y lo único que dijo fue, eso ya fue muy shockeante, nunca creyeron que Lincoln le pegara de esa manera a alguien tan dulce como Leni, ese acto hizo que Leni comenzara a lagrimear por el golpe, el albino solo vio la cara de Leni y lo único que dijo fue

Lincoln (Frio): Tu presencia me repugna.

Sin más que decir, salió de la casa, causando que todas las hermanas de Lincoln empezarán a llorar, por fin la culpa las consumió, se arrepintieron de hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano, gracias a ese infame plan, perdieron a alguien muy valioso, y ese alguien su propio hermano Lincoln.

Leni, vio a Lincoln alejarse y lo único que hizo fue llorar a mas no poder como si fuera una bebe que perdio a su mama, se sentía destrozada, herida y culpable, porque ella sabia que hubo momentos en que fue mala con Lincoln, como cuando uso a Lincoln como maniquí y le hizo una prenda muy vergonzosa, eso no fue nada, lo cruel fue que Leni, invito a sus amigas para ver la vergüenza del albino, algunas le sacaron fotos y lo postearon en las redes sociales convirtiéndolo en el hazmereir, de michigan, Leni nunca se dio cuenta que gracias a su travesura, arruinó la reputación y la vida de su hermano, y con lo de la mala suerte, ya fue el colmo, así que gracia a la culpa que tiene Leni, solo lloro y lloro como una niña pequeña y luego dio potente grito, causando un gran eco.

Leni (Destrozada):¡PERDONAME LINCOOOOOOLN!

Ahora para Lincoln, todos esos años que estuvo con su familia, que le dieron amor y cariño, no son más que simple memorias muertes que están en su corazón, ahora Lincoln con un gran odio hacia los Louds, vagaba en las frías calles de Royal Woods, para empezar una nueva vida que será el inicio de una nueva era.

**Continuará**

**Próximo capítulo: (SIC)**

**Le cambie el nombre del próximo capítulo.**

**Edite el capitulo , para hacerlo mas dramatico y completo, espero que les gusten.**


	4. Votación (No es capitulo)

**Hola amigos y seguidores. **

**Lamento mucho haberlos dejado olvidados por mucho tiempo, es que estuve ocupado en mis clases en la universidad, pero ahora vamos al grano.**

**Escuchen (Mas bien lean XD) necesito su ayuda en para el capítulo 4. Resulta que tengo planeado hacer que Lincoln tenga una amiga que le gusta, y en los próximos capítulos planeo hacerlos pareja.**

**Así**** que esto es lo que les encargo.**

**Voy a hacer una votación para que ustedes voten cual niña es seria la pareja perfecta para Lincoln.**

**Gracias a las sugerencias de algunos seguidores tengo un listado.**

**Tenemos a Cristina, sugerencia de AugustoSpiller1259**

**tenemos a Stella, sugerencia de J0nas Nagera**

**Y tenemos a Girl Jordan, sugerencia de RCurrent**

**Y por mi parte tenemos a Paige**

**Sé que muchos me preguntaran o me exigirán que ponga a Ronnie Anne.**

**No me malinterpreten, yo también creo y pienso que el RonnieColn es un gran ship, pero siento también que no por 3 razones.**

**Que Ronnie Anne siempre abusaba de Lincoln física y psicológicamente en el episodio "Entrometidas pesadas" y cuando sus hermanas lo persuadieron para que la besara, el termino con un ojo morado, y siento que en verdad Ronnie Anne lo molestaba porque estaba celosa de que Bobby saliera con Lori.**

**En el episodio "Salva la cita", Lincoln empezó a salir con Ronnie Anne, solo porque Lori lo obligo bajo amenaza, o sea, que ella, siendo la más madura supuestamente le quito su derecho de escoger su verdadero amor, Lincoln tenía derecho de salir con alguien que, si le gustara, y por culpa de su "hermana" no pudo hacerlo, ¿acaso su relación es más importante que la felicidad de su hermano? (Es una de las tantas razones, de por qué odio a Lori)**

**Vive en una ciudad, que está 3 horas lejos de Royal Woods, además hay posibilidades de que salga con otro chico (Por cierto, Sid aparecerá en la historia, junto con Ronnie Anne y los Casagrande)**

**Es por esa razón, espero que lo entiendan.**

**Así**** que, ¿Por quién votan?**

**Paige**

**Cristina**

**Jordan**

**O Stella**

**Si tienen otra sugerencia, coméntenmelo.**

**Saludos a todos mis seguidores, y que tengan un buen dia.**

**Próximo capítulo: Surfacing.**


	5. Resultados

**RESULTADOS**

**Hola damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades.**

**Como leyeron el título, la votación ya termino, y aquí tengo los resultados.**

**Antes que nada, le vengo a informar que algunos participantes pusieron otras sugerencias de chicas para la votación, y eso incluye a Ronnie Anne, ya sé que dije mi opinión acerca de ella, pero nunca dije que no sería parte de la votación, solo es mi opinión, pero como dije antes aquí tengo los resultados.**

**(Nueva sugerencia): Haiku: 1 voto**

**(Nueva sugerencia): Maggie 1 voto**

**Stella: 3 votos.**

**Cristina: 4 votos**

**Paige: 5 votos**

**Ronnie Anne: 5 votos**

**Jordan: 6 votos**

**Hubo algunos que sugirieron a Sam y a Carol, pero hay un problema, son mayores que Lincoln, Sam, es 4 años mayor que Lincoln y Carol es 6 años mayor, y en cualquier momento ya será mayor de edad, yo trato de hacer la historia más realista, y un niño de 11 años teniendo una relación con una chica mayor, es algo mal visto en la sociedad. **

**Para todos que apoyan el SamColn y el LinCarol, les pido disculpa a todos si les ofendí, espero que entiendan y les agradezco a todos los que participaron.**

**Y, por último, como vieron las votaciones ya están listo, y los resultados también,**

**Asi que, Girl Jordan, es la ganadora.**

**Saludos para: ****AugustoSpiller1259****, Etermax, ssnoah4, ****Blackwolfsirius1, CarlosBlaster, Direwolfprince, Delgado, regamers10, eltioRob95, profesorlsendy, L3naRdD, DevilMegaUltraMan Y J0nas Nagera.**

**Y los demás participantes anónimos, también.**

**Les ha hablado DarkShadows777, y les deseo unos buenos días, y unas felices fiestas patrias a todos mis amigos y seguidores de mi país (Chile)**


	6. Cap 4 (SIC)

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capítulo 4: (SIC)**

**Grita si quieres, grita si lo necesitas, solo déjalo salir, lucha si lo necesitas, rompe si te ayuda conseguir el control, sácalo sobre mi (Thousand Foot Krutch)**

**5 AÑOS DESPUES, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DETROIT**

Todos los seres humanos cometen errores en sus vidas, algunos pueden ser errores severos, otros no tantos, pero siendo alto o bajo la gravedad del error, siempre se puede emendar, y aprender para no cometerlo otra vez en el futuro, gracias a eso se creó el famoso dicho **"de los errores, se aprenden" **y otros también como **"nadie es perfecto" **

Pero por desgracia, el ser humano común suele ser, arrogante y orgulloso por defecto, y eso lleva el hecho de que nunca aceptan sus errores, es decir, no importan las razones que le digan, ni tampoco los sermones, nunca cambiaran, solo se hacen más vieja y cuando más viejos son, más arrogantes y egoístas se vuelven.

La familia Loud es un gran ejemplo, gracias a un gran error que ellos mismo cometieron, acaban de perder a un miembro de la familia, ellos tuvieron mucho tiempo para que entraran en razón, pero siguieron haciendo el mismo error por **¡3 SEMANAS! **Y todo fue gracia a una razón tan insignificante y estúpida, ¿Quieren saber cuál?

Solo dos palabras.

**Mala**

**Suerte**

Quien diría que esa simple superstición, causaría la más grande tragedia que un niño inocente de solo 11 años pueda sufrir, y gracias a su gran y malvado plan, para darle una lección para no mentir, acaba de expulsar todos sus sentimientos negativos que ha estado acumulando desde que sus 10 hermanas, especialmente Lori, Luan, Lynn y Lola empezaron a maltratarlo de manera directa e indirecta. Los expulso de una manera monstruosa, ya que le destruyo la cara a Lori, les dijo cosas hirientes a todas las chicas, le dio un golpe a su propia madre, **¡A SU PROPIA MADRE CABRON!** Y Lynn fue la que sufrió el gran premio, ya que su hermano le hiso sentir el mismo infierno que él ha sufrido por culpa de ella, ya que ella fue la que empezó todo, técnicamente fue ella la que lo impulso a mentir, y todo fue por un simple partido de Baseball, ¿acaso el maldito deporte es más valioso que el bienestar de su hermanito?

Pero ya está en el pasado.

Asi que después de 5 años, ahora, yo Lincoln Loud, soy un hombre nuevo, aunque tenga solo 16 años claro, seguros pensaran, que talvez termine viviendo en la calle u otra familia me adopto, pero no fue así, digamos que después de lo que sufrí hace cinco años, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, y fue un giro para bien, ¿Quieren saber por qué? Pues resulta que….

**(Pongan el sonido 742617000027 de Slipknot en esta parte)**

Lincoln fue interrumpido de su charla con la cuarta pared, porque escucho el sonido de una multitud animada gritando de emoción y felicidad desde que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de los gritos de terror y la frase **"****The whole thing I think it's sick" **Lincoln, al escuchar esto, empezó a sonreír de una manera tranquila y un poco alegre de escuchar lo que pasa.

Lincoln (Tranquilo y alegre): Al parecer ya me están esperando.

Después, alguien apareció tocando la puerta de Lincoln, que resulta ser uno de esos camarines que las estrellas de música utilizan para vestirse o descansar después de un concierto, Lincoln al oir el toque dijo.

Lincoln: ¿Si?

¿?: Lincoln, tienes 5 minutos para prepararte y salir al escenario.

Lincoln: Esta bien, ¿Clyde, Chandler, Rusty, Zach y Liam están listos?

¿?:Si señor, Clyde de echo te está esperando en la entrada.

Lincoln (Determinado): Muy bien, voy para allá

Lincoln, salió del camarín para dirigirse a la que suele ser un escenario, justo cuando llego a la entrada se encontró con Clyde McBride, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Clyde (Ansioso): Hey Lincoln, ya llégate.

Lincoln (Sereno): Siempre llego, puede que tarde pero siempre, además, puedo notar que estas ansioso.

Clyde: Si, siempre he estado ansioso desde que tocamos en nuestro primer concierto.

Lincoln: Eso es bueno, ahora vamos, nuestros fans esperan.

Lincoln y Clyde fueron a la entrada del escenario, y cuando entraron, vieron un estadio repleto, de personas, adolescentes y adultos y ancianos, cuando la multitud noto la presencia de Lincoln y Clyde, explotaron de gritos de emoción, haciendo el signo de los cuernos en sus manos, alabando a Lincoln y Clyde, en inclusos a los demás que están en el escenario, Rusty se encontraba en la batería, Liam era el bajo, Chandler era la guitarra **(Lo sé, se preguntaran, ¿oye weon, por que pusiste a Chandler como amigo de Lincoln? O ¿Imbécil, él es un matón? pues déjenme explicarles, todos han de haber visto el segundo episodio de especial de Halloween, "Burlas por sustos" la cual sería siendo el episodio 36 de la tercera temporada, pues, cuando vi el capítulo. en la última escena, Chandler al pedirle a Lincoln y a Clyde que no le digan a la escuela que se asustaron en el laberinto del terror y no terminaron de recorrerlo, Lincoln prometió en no decirles, luego, el "matón" se disculpó por decirles a él y a Clyde gallinas, luego los invito a juegos y comida Gus a jugar, cuando vi esa escena, me hice la teoría de que, Chandler no es matón, solo le gusta llamar la atención, y no es un chico malo, solo tiene problemas de ego, pero nunca llegaría a la agresión física) **y Zach estaba en el teclado junto con una bandeja de DJ.

Clyde se fue a tomar su instrumento que es también una guitarra, pero la diferencia es que, el afroamericano es el guitarrista rítmico y el pelirrojo es el guitarrista líder. Lincoln el micrófono del escenario ya que, él es el vocalista, después de tener el aparato en su mano, empezó a hablar al público.

Lincoln (Al público): ¡ESTAN LISTO, DETROIT! 

Publico (Fuerte): ¡YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!

Después la banda empezó a dar un punteo y Rusty que él era el baterista empezó a hace una improvisación en su instrumento.

Lincoln (Al público otra vez): ¡NO LOS ESCUCHE, ESTAN LISTO DETROIT!}

Publico (Mas fuerte): ¡YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Como puede ver **(leer XDDDD)** Lincoln Loud, junto con sus amigos, ya no es el chico albino que siempre fue, ahora después de 5 años se volvió en lo que se ve **(lee XXD)** en una estrella del Metal.

De hecho, su apariencia es diferente, ahora es más alto **(obvio)** usa una camisa negra sin mangas, pero no se nota por que lleva puesto una chaqueta de cuero, color marrón, pantalones de mezclilla negros, rasgados en las rodillas, junto con una franja roja cada lado y botas de soldados negras.

Su cara también tubo cambios, ahora es irreconocible, ya no tiene su caracterismo cabello blanco, ahora es más largo y de color negro con un tiño de color rojo sangre, en su flequillo, ya no tiene sus pecas en las dos mejillas, sus ojos ahora eran rojos con ojeras negras, sus dientes eran perfectos, ya que después de la patada que le dio Lori tiempo atrás, se le salió su diente astillado y al pasar de los años le volvió a crecer un nuevo diente.

Lincoln (Al público): Bienvenidos, al año ¡DE DARK HEART! ¡DETROIT!

El público empezó a gritar por la adrenalina que emanaba Lincoln, el ex-albino le hiso una señal a Rusty para que empieza contar y dar inicio a la primera canción, Rusty empezó a golpear su platillo para dar el conteo.

Lincoln: 1, 2, 3, y Vamos

**Canción: (SIC) Banda: Slipknot**

Los chicos empezaron a tocar la violenta melodía, mientras que Lincoln se movía y agitaba la cabeza como cualquier metalero del mundo

Lincoln (Cantando): ¡HERE COMES THE PAIN!

Después de esa estrofa la banda siguió con su melodía, acompañado de unos scratch que Zach hacía con su bandeja.

Lincoln (Al público): ¡ALZEN SUS MANOS AL AIRE!

Después Lincoln empezó a cantar la letra

Lincoln:** Enemy, show me what you wanna be****  
****I can handle anything****  
****Even if I can't handle you!****  
****Readily, either way it better be****  
****Don't you fuckin' pity me****  
****Get up, get off**

**What the hell am I sayin'?****  
****I don't know about malevolent****  
****Sure as hell decadent****  
****I want somebody to step up, step off****  
****Walls! Let me fall! Fuck you all!****  
****Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball!**

Después Chandler hiso un mini solo, junto con Clyde que lo acompañaba con un ritmo.

Lincoln: **Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it****  
****You're goin' down, this is a war! ****(Melodía de guitarra) Fuck it**

Y siguió otra melodía con scratch de DJ, luego vino la siguiente estrofa

Lincoln: **Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind?****  
****You're leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque****  
****Feels like a burn from which you never learn****  
****Cause and effect you jealous ass****  
****Press your face against the glass, suffer!**

Luego Chandler hiso de Nuevo el mini solo y Lincoln canto

Lincoln: **Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it****  
****You're goin' down, this is a war!**

Luego empezaron a hacer una melodía un poco más calmada pero aun teniendo su ambiente  
violento, Lincoln comenzó a respirar de una manera muy agitada, podía sentir que todo el odio que se acumulado en su interior, siendo extraído de su cuerpo con toda esa letra oscura y llena de enojo. Luego Lincoln grito **"Go"** para que después la melodía suave se vuelva de nuevo pesada y destructiva, pero esta vez, Zach empezó a hacer un solo con su bandeja acompañado de Chandler y Clyde con sus respectivas guitarras, moviendo con su mano a diestra y siniestra el disco de vinilo que usa para sus mesclas, mientras ajustaba el sonido con su otra mano, los fans empezaban a disfrutar el grandioso solo que el pelirrojo con lentes hacía, Luego empezaron a suavizar un poco la melodía para que Lincoln cantar la ultima estrofa.

Lincoln: **I've just begun****  
****It's about that time, gotta get mine****  
****I've just begun****  
****It's about that time, gotta get mine****  
****I've just begun****  
****It's about that time, gotta get mine****  
****I've just begun****  
****It's about that time, gotta get mine**

Ahora la banda endureció un poco su melodía mientras cabeceaban con el ritmo de la canción, los fans empezaron a saltar siguiendo el ritmo mientras gritaban de emoción, Lincoln comenzó a cantar lo que queda de la canción para terminar, empezando haciendo un potente grito que hacía sentir adrenalina pura.

Lincoln**: ¡YEEAAAAAAHHHH! ****You can't kill me****  
****'Cause I'm already inside you****  
****You can't kill me****  
****'Cause I'm already inside you****  
****You can't kill me****  
****'Cause I'm already inside you****  
****You can't kill me****  
****'Cause I'm already inside you**

**SIIIIIIICK**

**SIIIIIIICK **

**SIIIIIIICK**

**SIIIIIIICK**

Luego, la banda siguió con la melodía endurecida mientras cabeceaban, hasta que Lincoln empezó a gritar **"YEAH"** para que siga el cabeceo y la melodía y luego termino la canción, causando que la multitud y los fans, empezaran a gritar de emoción y a elogiar a toda la banda, los 6 miembros, empezaron a relajarse los músculos por toda la adrenalina que utilizaron para tocar esa gran canción. Después de un rato empezaron a prepararse para tocar su siguiente canción

Como pueden ver **(Leer, jajajaj me encanta hacer esa broma)** Lincoln y su pandilla, con tan solo 16 años de edad, se ha vuelto muy exitoso, en el mundo de la música, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y a su gran uso de las palabras y sus emociones **(Mas bien, su odio hacia su familia)**, pudo crear un buen material en el mundo del metal, que resulto ser muy exitoso, el ex-albino junto con sus amigos de Royal Woods se ha vuelto lo que muchos adolescentes han soñado, y es ser una estrella muy famosa, ahora Lincoln Loud, se ha vuelto mundialmente famoso como miembro de la nueva pero exitosa banda de metal, **DARK HEART.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN ROYAL WOODS.**

Este pequeño pueblo no ha cambiado mucho desde estos cinco años, solo que ahora es más tranquila desde que cierta familia ya no hace ruido, pero enfoquémonos en el centro del pueblo.

El centro se encontraba caminando una chica que por su apariencia debe tener como 20 años, tenía el cabello rubio y usaba un maquillaje azul en sus parpados, a la vez usaba unos pendientes de perlas en sus dos orejas, vestía lo que suele ser un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra y unos zapatos con tacón, aunque no lo crean. Esta chica es nada más ni nada menos, que la alfa de las hermanas Loud.

**Lori Loud**

Resulta que después de la pelea de Lincoln y Lynn, empezó a tener una gran depresión por lo terrible, cruel y malvada que fue que todas sus hermanas, pero fue más con su único hermano, Lincoln siempre, le ayudo, y siempre abusaba de él, como burlarse de sus hábitos, echarlo de su habitación, gritarle y amenazarlo, y quitarle sus privilegios con la tonta excusa de que, por ser la mayor, podía ser lo que quiera.

Siempre se la pasaba llorando y pidiendo perdón por todo, todas sus hermanas trataron de animarlo, pero no podían, después de unos días, Lori empezó a disculparse con todas sus hermanas, disculpándose por todo el maltrato que ella misma les ha dado por mucho tiempo, especialmente a Lynn por lastimarla con un pan, solo porque ella se equivocó en que se acabó el pan, sus hermanos aceptaron sus disculpas, porque también se sentían culpable por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, así que Lori se recuperó de su depresión, así que empezó a ser una buena hermana con todas, ya dejo su vicio de usar el teléfono, y empezó a utilizar su tiempo en acompañar a sus hermanas y sus estudios en la preparatoria.

Lori ha sobresalido en todos sus ramos, que, hasta el mismo director, le ofreció una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Leyes de Royal Woods, ya que una vez en su clase le preguntaron cual es carrera soñada y Lori siempre ha querido ser abogada, así que ahora actualmente Lori está en su último año de su carrera, como la universidad está en Royal Woods, ella sigue viviendo en su casa con su familia, mientras caminaba en la plaza para regresar a su casa, Lori acaba de pasar por un mural con televisores, transmitiendo muchas cosa variadas, Ella vio esas televisores por un rato hasta que de repente, apareciera una interrupción, de las noticias, para decir algunas noticias de último minuto.

Lori (Curiosa): Me pregunto, ¿cuál será la noticia de ultimo minuto?

Luego apareció el conductor de noticias y la co-animadora

Conductor: Buenas tardes, Michigan, interrumpimos su programación habitual para darles una noticia de último minuto.

Co-animadora: Dark Heart, la banda de metal mundialmente famosa en todo los Estados, que está actualmente en su gira por todo Michigan, acaban de salir de su último concierto en el Joe Louis Arena en Detroit, dando el resultado legendario, con más de 20 mil personas que disfrutaron de ese brutal concierto, para solo ver a estos chicos de solo 16 años triunfar. Ahora vamos con nuestro reportero Edward Brickowsky, para saber que nos dice acerca de esto.

Lori al ver esa noticia el llamo mucho la atención, no es fan de la música metálica, pero es interesante escuchar de la cantidad de personas que hubo en ese concierto, además de que la banda sea compuesta de solo adolecentes. Pero después quedo en shock por lo que dijeron después

Edward: Hola Bridge, y Bob, y si, como podrán ver estamos en la arena Joe Louis en Detroit Michigan para saber cómo disfrutaron los fans.

Fan 1: Sue brutal viejo, podía sentir la adrenalina y la violencia en esa arena, ohh, la voz de Lincoln era muy destructiva.

Fan 2: Excelente, de echo los volvería a ver.

Fan 3: Fue increíble como tocaron esos chicos, y lo impactante es que ellos, siendo solo niños de 16 años, ya son muy exitosos, y famosos, yo tengo 36 años, trabajo en contabilidad, y soy padre de familia, de echo con solo verlos en ese escenario y con ese gran talento, da envidia, porque muy jóvenes, y ya son alguien importante en el mundo del espectáculo.

Luego apareció imágenes de la banda tocando y el público enloquecido por la música, se podía escuchar como la banda tocaba la canción Surfacing **(Canción de Slipknot también)**

Lincoln (Cantando): **¡FUCK IT ALL, FUCK THIS WORLD, FUCK EVERYTHING THAT YOU STAND FOR, DON T BELONG DON T EXIST, DON T GIVE A SHIT, DON T EVER JUDGE ME!**

Luego el reportero comenzó a relatar.

Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Rusty Spoke, Zach Gurdle, Liam Smith (No encontré su apellido) y Chandler McCann, actualmente conocidos por ser los miembros de la banda Dark Heart, ahora se encuentran en su gira regional por el estado de Michigan, por suerte, Lincoln Loud, vocalista de la banda, que actualmente está saliendo del estadio, pudimos hablar con él para que nos diga un poco sobre cómo será la gira.

Lincoln (Al reportero): Lo que tratamos de hacer es una gira regional, es decir tratar de tocar en todas las ciudades y pueblos del mismo estado, y bueno como todos somos de Royal Woods, que es un pueblo que está en Michigan, cuando estábamos planeando la gira todos empezamos a decir, ¿Por qué no, vamos a nuestra región natal?, así que por el momento ya tocamos en Dearborn, Novi, Bay City y ahora Detroit, por el momento no tenemos ciudad definida para ir ahora, pero trataremos de informarlo lo más pronto posible.

Lori al oír eso, se quedó en estado de Shock, siempre ha querido saber dónde está su hermano para disculparse con él, pero nunca pensó que lo encontraría, pero ahora es reconocido mundialmente.

Asi que, sin pensarlo dos veces, desesperadamente, saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin respondiera la llamada, quien sea que Lori este llamando.

¿?: Hola Lori, como que, ¿qué tal tu día?

Lori (desesperada): Leni, literalmente no es el momento, por causalidad ¿vistes las noticias?

Leni (Confusa): Amm, No, ¿Por qué, paso algo malo?

Lori, de repente empezó a llorar, Leni escucho bien los sollozos, eso hiso preocupar a la modista.

Leni (Preocupada): Lori, ¿Estas bien?

Después de unos segundos, Lori, que gracias a las lágrimas su maquillaje comenzó a escurriese en su cara, volvió a hablar.

Lori (Llorando al teléfono): Lo encontré Leni, finalmente lo encontré, **"EL"** apareció.

**Continuara**

**Próximo capítulo: All Out Life**

**Discúlpenme por tardarme mucho, estuve ocupado en la universidad, y estuve de fiesta toda la semana, por las fiestas patrias en Chile. Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítulo.**


	7. Disculpa

**Chicos, en verdad lamento mucho en no actualizar la historia es que yo estuve ocupado con mis trabajos en la universidad y ahora mi país Chile está sufriendo una crisis social muy fuerte, y he estado viendo toda la información que tuve que dejar olvidado All Hope is Gone, pero les prometo por el mismo Ace Savvy, que el capitulo 5 está en desarrollo tratare de publicarlo esta semana, y de nuevo, les pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por mi culpa**.

**Proximo capitulo: All Out Life**


	8. Cap 5 All Out Life

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capítulo 5: All Out Life**

**No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder, aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder, no supiste valorar lo que tuviste has de saber, si no hubieses echo el idiota, todo seria igual que ayer (Porta)**

**Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.**

Para Leni Loud, ese dicho se ha quedado atascado en su cabeza durante los último 5 años después de que Lincoln, su único hermano, se allá ido de su vida y de las vidas de sus demás hermanas por siempre.

Cuando Lori y sus demás hermanas estuvieron haciendo el maldito plan para darle una lección a Lincoln, Leni estuvo en desacuerdo, porque eso significaría lastimar a su hermanito, a su "Linky" como ella dice, pero gracias a su tendencia de ser la más inocente y poco inteligente, ha sido sucumbida gracias a las palabras de Lori las cuales fueron qué es "para que Lincoln aprenda a no mentir y que debe apoyar a su familia " Lori sabía que era fácil engañar a Leni, y sabía que Leni se opondría ante el plan, ya que aparte de ser lenta en entender las cosas, es que no le gusta lastimar a la gente ni ser agresiva, pero después del tormento que le hizo sufrir a su hermano, yo no sabe qué pensar.

Cuando el tiempo paso, no se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba lastimando la inocencia de Lincoln, haciendo que después expulsará todo el rencor que estuvo acumulando durante 3 semanas de sufrimiento, causando la gran paliza que le dio a Lori, y la brutal pelea de Lynn y Lincoln, en el cual Lincoln gano, mientras la destruía literalmente, después de ver todo lo que sucedió, por fin se dio cuenta del daño que causó en contra de su hermano, y lo peor fue cuando ella trató de detenerlo, aparte de golpearla **(aunque hayan pasado 5 años después de ese suceso, aún le sigue doliendo la mejilla por el impacto del golpe)**, le dijo la frase que nunca pensó oír de su hermano, y que a la vez teme.

**TU PRESENCIA ME REPUGNA**

No lo quería aceptar, realmente no lo quería aceptar, quería que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero sabía que era la realidad, no importa cuantas veces pueda evadir la realidad, su hermano la odiaba, y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al pasar los 5 años, Leni solo a deseado una sola cosa, y es ver por última vez a su hermano, ya que no ha sabido nada de él, ni siquiera sus amigos le dieron una mano ya que, al saber del incidente de la mala suerte, todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee y hasta Becky la rechazaron, ni siquiera trataron de ayudarla, ni siquiera un mensaje o una visita, para ellos es como si nunca hubiera existido, Leni sabía que esta lo veía venir y por eso, no insistió para que la ayudaran, porque ella sabía perfectamente que esto se lo buscó ella misma, ahora sin nada de esperanzas, no tuvo más opción que rendirse y aceptar de que ya no volvería a ver a su querido hermano, así que tuvo que seguir su vida y su futuro, de hecho le a ido bien por así decirlo, ella actualmente estudia en la universidad estatal de Royal Woods en diseño gráfico para seguir su sueño de ser una modelista profesional.

Y su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca acompañada de un suéter de color calipso, una falda de mezclilla azul, junto con unas botas blanca que le llega hasta las pantorrillas, lo único que lleva de su antigua personalidad, son sus clásicas gafas circulares de sol con el marco blanco.

Y hasta su personalidad dio un gran cambio, y es un cambio para bien, resulta que ahora podía comprender más a la gente, y además ya podía pensar más de lo normal, yo no se confundía con las palabras, y ahora entiende todo lo que es el sentido figurado, ya que hubo una ocasión en que Leni junto con sus hermanas y Lincoln obviamente, se unieron para jugar un juego de mesa contra Lynn ya que no dejaba de fanfarronear por sus victorias, y formaron un equipo para que Lynn pierda, pero el plan no resulto como esperaba, ya que después de que Lynn perdiera un juego de mesa sobre gatos y tesoros que sue sugeridas por Lisa, Lynn empezó a competir por cualquier cosa tan estúpida e insignificante, como beber leche más rápido o roncar mas fuerte, eso es un gran ejemplo de Lynn siendo la mala perdedora que siempre a sido y que siempre sera, y por eso todos se unieron otra ves para otra noche de juegos solo que esta vez Lincoln dijo que tenían que **"volar el juego"**, lo cual significa que deben perder aproposito para que Lynn gane, pero no pensaron que Leni lo tomaría literalmente, y cuando el juego comenzó, lo hizo, hizo volar el juego literalmente, lo lanzó por la ventana, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Acaso ella no sabe lo que significa el sentido figurado? **(Esto es un referencia al episodio 36 de la segunda temporada "Lynn se lo lleva todo" o "Lynners Takes All" en ingles)**

Bueno, volviendo al tema, resumiendo todo, Leni se ha vuelto más inteligente, la única razón de que ella era lenta para entender, fue que era muy distraída, y necesitaba una ayuda para concentrarse y Lisa fue la voluntaria en ayudarla, y termino con el resultado que ella esperaba.

Actualmente, ella se encuentra en la sala de la casa Loud, trabajando en un vestido personal que planea ponerlo en el comercio algún día.

Pero de repente, mientras trabajaba en uno de sus proyectos, su calma se interrumpe, porque recibió una llamada inesperada de su hermana mayor, Lori, cuando contesto, quedo confundida y a la vez preocupada, porque cuando Lori hablo en el teléfono, Leni podía escuchar que estaba llorando, no sabía porque, pensó que ella sufrió un accidente, o algo personal, pero cuando dijo la razón, sintió que el mundo se detuvo para ella, porque lo que dijo Lori, fue algo que nunca pensó que escucharía.

Y que a la vez, soñaba en escucharlo.

Lori (Llorando en el teléfono): Lo encontré Leni, finalmente lo encontré, "**EL"** apareció.

Leni sabía perfectamente a que se refería Lori con **"EL"** y al escuchar de que apareció, no sabía que sentir, si sentir pena, alegría o indiferencia, así que volvió a hablar con Lori para saber si era cierto lo que dices.

Leni sabia que Lori no era de las que les gusta hacer bromas, pero quería comprobar si es cierto lo que dice, porque esto no es algo que sucede de la nada.

Leni (Incrédula): ¿Es verdad lo dices Lori, encontraste a Lincoln?

Lori (Llorando un poco mas): Si Leni, **"Sniff" **por fin apareció.

Al escuchar a Lori decir eso, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear por tristeza y a la vez felicidad causando que su maquillaje se corriera, después de 5 años de depresión, 5 años de sufrimiento, por 5 años de rechazos, por fin su hermanito Lincoln apareció pero no sabía si creerle o no, así que, para estar más segura, volvió a hablar con Lori.

Leni (Mientras lloraba): Lori, te juro por dios que, si esto es una mala broma, voy a...

Pero fue interrumpida por Lori que estaba más desesperada que ella.

Lori (Llanto, a más no poder): **¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO LENI, ¡MI HERMANO, ¡NUESTRO HERMANO HA VUELTO COMO UNA ESTRELLA FAMOSA, ¡POR ESO PREGUNTE SI VISTES LAS NOTICIAS, LINCOLN ESTA EN LAS NOTICIAS!**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Leni fue a encender la televisión de su casa, ya que ella está también en la casa Loud junto con Lori, de hecho todas están viviendo en la casa, ya que después de muchos problema causado por el fiasco de la mala suerte, no quisieron dejar su casa, pero será otra historia, ahora mismo Leni, fue a la sala, tomó el control remoto, y encendió el televisor, cuando se vio la imagen de la TV, rápidamente cambió al noticiero, y lo que acaba de ver, entendió de una buena vez que lo que dijo Lori era verdad, ya que ahora mismo, están dando un reportaje de Lincoln y los demás miembros de Dark Heart.

No lo podía creer, en verdad no lo podía creer, su hermano se ha vuelto un músico mundialmente famoso, junto con sus amigos de la primaria Royal Woods, así que lo único que hizo fue lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese.

Llorar

Leni lloró a más no poder como si se tratara de una niña que le quitaron su dulce, al final, si había algo de esperanza en este cruel y detestable planeta, ella ha tratado de encontrar la ubicación de su hermano, y por fin lo pudo observar, aunque este muy cambiado, y ya no tenga su característico pelo blanco, y aparte de que sea en un televisor, y no en carne y hueso, por lo menos sabe que él está bien, y lo mejor es que ya es exitoso con solo tener 16 años de edad, Leni no le gusta la el estilo de música que Lincoln toca, pero estaba feliz de que ya sea alguien en la vida, y hasta en una joven edad.

Leni (Mientras lloraba): Linky, **"Sniff"** no sabes lo feliz que estoy por saber que estas bien.

Después de estar llorando por un buen tiempo y calmarse un poco, Leni inmediatamente, se metió al WhatsApp de su teléfono y fue al grupo que Lori creo con sus hermanas, así que comenzó a escribir un mensaje para todas sus hermanas.

"**Chicas, si ven este mensaje, necesito que cuando terminen sus asuntos, vengan rápido a la casa, que tendremos una reunión de hermanas urgente, no pregunte el por qué, lo sabrán cuando estemos todas juntas" –Leni.**

Espero unos minutos y de repente empezaron a llegar las respuestas de sus hermanas.

**Ok – Lori**

**Ya rugiste hermana – Luna**

**Yo voy en camino – Luan**

**Yo voy saliendo – Lynn**

**No te preocupes, estaré en la casa lo más antes posible - Lucy**

**Espero que sea importante – Lola**

**Allá voy – Lana**

**Voy para allá – Lisa**

**Como sea - Lily**

Leni al ver el comentario de Lily, no se sorprendió porque aparte de la marginación de sus amigos, el comportamiento actual de Lily fue algo que también lo vio venir, resulta que cuando Lily cumplió los 6 años, la pequeña fue a hablar con sus padres sobre algo que las estaba inquietando, y es que cuando ve las fotos familiares, ella siempre ve la imagen de un chico de cabello blanco, y la pregunta que hizo fue algo que temieron escuchar por el momento.

**¿Quién es él?**

Esa simple, pero a la vez fuerte pregunta fue algo que en verdad Leni, sus padres y sus demás hermanas nunca hubiera deseado, pero en otra parte de ella decía que eso era de esperarse ya que todos los niños tienen la tendencia de ser curiosos y preguntar lo que no pueden entender, así que toda la familia, no tuvo otra opción de decirles la verdad, y cuando digo la verdad, es la absoluta verdad.

Le dijeron quién es él, y el por qué ya no está con ellos, Lily, a pesar de ser una niña inocente de 5 años, tenía una capacidad de entender bien las cosas, bueno, la principal razón fue que Lisa es su compañera de cuarto, y cuando empezó la etapa del desarrollo del razonamiento lógico, Lisa aprovecho de ayudarla para que aprenda lo mejor que pueda y que a la vez, que pueda entender y comprender el mundo.

¿La razón? Es simple, resulta que ella, también se siente culpable de lo que sufrió Lincoln, y cuando él, le dijo en su propia cara que nunca entenderá el amor, de echo ella todavía recuerda las palabras que Lincoln le dijo, antes de partir, ¿Como alguien como Lisa, una científica prodigio **(Aunque sea una niña de 4 años de edad)** que siempre ve el mundo y piensa a través de la conclusión más lógica, pueda ser sucumbida con algo tan trivial, estúpido y a la vez un tema tabú para la ciencia e incluso ilógico como la mala suerte? Y las palabras de Lincoln definieron la verdadera naturaleza de la pequeña prodigio.

**Puede que los tontos sean lentos en pensar, pero ellos saben amar, y hacen todo lo posible para hacer feliz a sus seres queridos, algo que tú no tienes ni nunca tendrás.**

Al principio no le presto mucha atención, ya que para ella las emociones humanas son una pérdida de tiempo para su ciencia e invenciones pero nunca se dio cuenta de que después del suceso, empezó a tener pesadillas de ella misma torturando a su familia y amigos tratandolos como ratas de laboratorio, y los tortura con la patética excusa de que es por el bien de la humanidad, causando que ella despierte con grandes gritos de terror y dolor, y gracias a esa experiencia traumática** (sus pesadillas)** por fin se dio cuenta de que ella a causado mucho daño a su familia con sus experimentos, y al final lo que hizo después, fue algo que para muchos fue difícil de creer.

Llorar y patalear como la niña de cuatro años que era, ella no para decir cosas como **"Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta **"o** "Perdóname" **pero lo que más les destrozaron el corazón a sus padres y a sus hermanas, especialmente a Rita, ya que fue dirigida a ella específicamente, fue lo que dijo después...

"**Mami, necesito amor, por favor"**

Con solo estas palabras, la matriarca no pudo aguantar un segundo más, y lo que hizo fue abrazarla como un osito de peluche, llorando y suplicando que todo estará bien, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo no está bien, quién diría, que la chica más neutral, sería también la más sensible de la familia.

Asi que despues de un tiempo de lágrimas, Lisa se prometió a si misma que utilizaría su intelecto superior, para ayudar a sus hermanas, y ya no le importaba que tan ignorantes fueran, ella los apreciaría como debió hacerlo hace 5 años.

Pero volviendo al tema de Lily con la foto, su familia no tuvo opción que decir toda la verdad, y cuando Lily escucho todo, sufrió un gran cambio de perspectiva sobre su familia, ahora ella los ve como un motón de abusadores sin amor, y terminó experimentando un gran desprecio hacia su familia. ¿Quien diria que la mas inocente, tenga una perspectiva muy negra hacia una persona?, en verdad Lisa hizo un buen trabajo en desarrollar la lógica de Lily.

Ya ni siquiera les habla, ni los mira, solo habla por motivos de emergencia. Y siempre se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, ¿haciendo qué? Nadie sabe.

Poco saben que cuando ella se encierra en su cuarto, que resulta ser el mismo armario donde era el cuarto de Lincoln, Lily comenzaba a llorar, y siempre decía que ojalá pudiera conocer a su hermano.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer Leni ahora es esperar a todas sus hermanas, para empezar con la reunión de emergencia.

**20 minutos después**

Leni se había quedado dormida en el sofá por haber esperado mucho, mientras ella seguía dormida, se despertó por el sonido de unas llaves tratando de abrir una puerta, Leni al escuchar supo inmediatamente que unas de sus hermanas acaban de llegar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió resulta que era su segunda hermana menor.

Luan Loud.

Su vestimenta, consistía en una blusa amarilla de mangas corta, pantalones negros acompañado con unos zapatos con tacón del mismo color, todavía tenía sus característicos frenillos, lo único diferente es que ya no tenía su cola de caballo, ahora tenía el cabello bien suelto.

Leni, al verla se sintió un poco alegre ya que por fin acaban de llegar una de sus 9 hermanas.

Leni (Feliz): Luan, que bueno que llegaste.

Luan (Un poco cansada): Sí, y a mí me alegra que estés bien.

Leni: Gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo de la obra?

Luan: Estuvo bien, solo necesitamos en terminar unos detalles de la escenografía, y estaremos listo.

Resulta que Luan decidió terminar con la comedia de una vez por todas, ya que las palabras de Lincoln, aunque fueran muy crueles y groseras, resultaron ser muy ciertas, nunca se dio cuenta de que sus bromas solo causaban daño y sufrimiento hacia su familia, así que, para dejar de lastimar a sus familiares, decidió renunciar a la comedia por completo, y para ella no fue fácil, ya que necesitaba encontrar una nueva vocación y como su dios escuchara sus plegarias, encontró un nuevo talento en la actuación **(Me refiero a obras teatrales)**, gracias a una obra de teatro que se realizó en su escuela, una que ella participó junto con su novio Benny, decidió que ese será su nueva profesión, y la mejor forma de fortalecer ese talento, empezó a asistir a la escuela de actuación de Royal Woods.

Leni: Oye Luan, ¿y las demás?

Luan: Luna dijo que regresarían todas juntas.

Y de repente, se escuchó alguien tocar la puerta, y Luan como estaba más cerca, fue a verificar quien era y resulta que eran las demás hermanas Loud, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y por último Lily.

Luan: Wow, que rapido.

Leni: Y que lo digas.

Lori ya se sabe cómo se ve.

Luna tiene de vestimenta su característica camisa púrpura con la calavera grabada en el pecho, lo único diferente que usa, son pantalones rasgados bien ajustados, y botas de motoquero femeninas, además ya no tiene, el cabello corto, de hecho, se lo dejo crecer hasta que le llegara a su espalda, digamo que ahora posee la estereotípica melena que usaban los rockeros de los 80s.

Ella sigue con su gusto con la música, solo que ahora es más tranquilizada al tocar y trata de tocar lo más bajo posible para no fastidiar a su familia, y ya no habla con su acento británico falso, ahora habla con su acento normal y con un lenguaje más calmado y no agresivo o rebelde, actualmente estudia en la misma universidad que Leni, solo que Luna estudia pedagogía en música, para ser profesora de música en el futuro.

Lynn siendo la más afectada de la partida de Lincoln, decidió de una vez por todas en abandonar los deportes, ya no quiere saber nada de deportes, especialmente del baseball, ya que esa fue la principal razón de que Lincoln sea marginado y miserable, por su culpa Lincoln ya no quiere saber nada de sus hermanas, ni menos de la ex-atleta, poco saben que ella a tratado de suicidarse por la depresión que a desarrollado, por ella Lincoln se fue, por ella su familia se devasto, por ella sus amigos los abandonaron por un tiempo, si no fuera por su familia que trataron de ayudarla con sus problemas, ya estaría muerta hace tiempo, de hecho ahora su vestimenta consiste en una capucha azul con franjas rojas en las mangas, jeans negros acompañado de unas botas café de estilo grunge, y en vez de tener su cola caballo en su cabeza también la tiene suelto como Luan,

Lynn está en su último año en la preparatoria, y lo que tiene pensado para su futuro es estudiar psicología, ella quiere ser psicóloga para ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas personales, y que la gente no sufra lo que ella y su familia sufrió, ella quiere enmendar su error tratando de ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas familiares o personales, de hecho ella mismo tuvo que ir a una psicóloga para tratar su naturaleza agresiva y arrogancia, ya que esas fueron de las tantas razones de por qué Lincoln la odia tanto, causando de que el mismo casi la mete y que se fuera, y lo más importante tratar de quitar su maldita obsesión con la buena y la mala suerte. Ahora posee más una naturaleza más pacífica y tranquila, en vez de su clásica naturaleza violenta y explosiva, vaya cambio que sufrió ¿No lo creen?

Lucy ya no cubría sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, ahora usaba una pequeña cola de caballo y dejaba ver bien sus ojos azules, además su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas acompañada de una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas, pantalones de mezclilla negros, con unas zapatillas converse negras.

Ella actualmente estudia en la secundaria Royal Woods, donde solía estudiar Lynn y Luan, y es sobresaliente en la clase de literatura, ya que ella quiere ser una gran poeta y escritora en el futuro. Todavía sigue con su gusto por el negro, pero ya no tiene esa obsesión con lo paranormal, los rituales ni con los vampiros, ahora está mas con los libros y la literatura.

Lana, no ha cambiado nada de su apariencia, lo único diferente es que ya no usa su overol de mezclilla, ahora usa unos jeans azules, y su camisa en vez de ser azul celeste, es gris y además tiene el cabello más largo y sus dos dientes frontales volvieron a crecer, haciendo que vuelva a recuperar su dentadura completa.

Sigue con su talento con la mecánica y la fontanería, lo único que cambio de su personalidad, es que ya no juega en el lodo, ni come de la basura, en resumen, dejo su tendencia a lo asqueroso, aparte de que se deshizo de todos los reptiles que tenía en su habitación, a excepción de sus tres mascotas principales, a su lagartija Izzy, su serpiente El Diablo y obviamente su rana y mejor amigo Brinquitos, ahora se dedica más en la fontanería y la mecánica, de hecho tiene trabajo en un taller de autos en la plaza del pueblo. Y sigue estudiando en la primaria de Royal Woods.

Y hablando de la gemela malvada, Lola dejó esa fachada de princesa caprichosa y malcriada, se desechó de todo lo relacionado a las princesas y a los certámenes de belleza, ahora en vez de usar su típico vestido rosa, usa una blusa negra con el dibujo de una flor en el pecho, usa pantalones rosas que le llega hasta los tobillos, junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color, y en vez de usar una corona usa una diadema de color rosa que tiene la figura de una flor.

Lola fue la que más cambio de personalidad, después de la partida de Lincoln, Lola empezó de sufrir una gran depresión, Lola empezó a darse cuenta de que en verdad fue un asco de persona, y es por eso que empezó a deshacerse de todo lo relacionado a los concursos de belleza, como sus vestidos, sus trofeos y su equipo de preparación, y aparte fue a donde hacen sus certámenes, y le pidió disculpas a todas las niñas que estuvo atormentando todo el tiempo y que renunciara a los certámenes para siempre, sus compañeras al ver la cara de Lola, vieron que en verdad estaba diciendo la verdad y que en verdad se arrepiente, y por eso decidieron perdonarlas, haciendo que la Loud rosa se alegrara un poco, después de la desculpa se encontró con su rival Lindsey Sweetwater, Lola al verla, no hizo nada, absolutamente nada contra ella.

En lugar de eso, Lola se acercó a Lindsey y le dijo que lamenta todo lo malo que a hecho pero antes de irse le dijo algo que nunca pensó que diría, y menos a su ex-rival.

**Por favor, trata a tus compañeras con respeto, trata apoyarlas y ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten, no cometas el mismo error que cometí, no quiero que termines perdiendo lo más valioso de tu vida, ni de tu familia.**

Después de decir eso, Lola se fue del auditorio, acompañado de unos ojos llorosos, dejando a Lindsey pensativa de lo que dijo.

Ahora empezó a hacer trabajos comunitarios, y actividades sociales para ayudar a la gente, ahora Lola pasó de ser de la bella malvada y cruel, a la bella amable y dulce. Quien diría que la autollamada **"la amenaza rosa"** pudiera cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y está en el mismo grado que Lana, de hecho, son compañeras de clases.

Lisa siga usando su típica vestimenta del suéter verde y pantalones café, lo diferente es su cara y cabello, ahora lo tiene más largo, y ahora estudia el cuarto año de la primaria.

Y por último tenemos a la pequeña Lily que usa de vestimenta una camisa púrpura con mangas cortas de color negras, acompañado de una falda de el mismo púrpura, calcetines púrpuras que les llegaba a las pantorrillas junto con uno zapatos escolares femeninos negros. Su cabello tenía una pequeña coleta en la punta de la cabeza, como se dijo antes, Lily tenía una mirada fría.

Leni y Luan al ver a todas sus hermanas juntas, decidieron empezar la reunión de emergencia.

Leni (Un poco incómoda): Bien chicas, ya que estamos todas juntas, les diré la razón de esta reunión.

Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Luna.

Luna: Ahorrante tus palabras Leni, ya sabemos, Lori nos lo dijo.

Eso hizo impactar a la modista, causando que observara a Lori.

Leni (Sorprendida): Espera, ¿Ya saben de que Lincoln es...

Lola (Triste): Sí, lo sabemos.

Leni miro a Lori diciendo:

Leni (A Lori): ¿Se los dijiste, verdad?

Lori (Un poco apenada): Si, es que me vieron llorar, y tuve que decirles la verdad.

Leni: Ok

Después Lynn tomó la palabra.

Lynn: Nunca pensé que Lincoln se volvería alguien tan famoso.

Lucy (De acuerdo con Lynn): Tienes razón, pero es sorprendente que ya sea exitoso teniendo solamente 16 años.

Lana: ¿Alguien ya a escuchado alguna de sus canciones?.

Lucy: Creo haber escuchado una.

Luan: Buena, viendo el lado positivo a todo esto, seria que Lincoln está bien, que es lo más importante, pues a mi me alegra que esté a salvo.

Lori: Si, a mi también, puede que no me guste el metal, pero me sorprende como grita Lincoln es como, si expulsara todo el odio que tiene hacia nosotras.

Ese comentario hizo que todas las chicas, menos Lily bajaran la mirada, ellas sabían perfectamente que esas canciones son una clara muestra de que Lincoln no quiere saber nada de ellas, gracias a su egoísmo, Lincoln yo no es parte de los Louds, y no tenían ni la menor de como acercarles o de cómo reconciliarse.

Lily al ver eso solo cerro los murmurando solo una palabra.

**Hipócritas**

Haciendo que después se fuera a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, eso fue captado por Leni que al ver que su hermanita se fuera

Leni (Confundida): Lily, ¿a donde vaz?

Lily (Fría y cortante): A donde no me molesten.

Causando de que bajara la mirada otra vez mientras escuchaba el sonida de una puerta cerrando en el segundo piso, sabía perfectamente de que esa actitud de Lily fue por culpa de ella misma y de sus hermanas, Lori al ver a Leni triste por la respuesta de Lily, le tocó el hombro tratando de consolarla.

Lori (Consolando a su hermana): Deja que se enfríe un poco Leni, ella necesita tiempo para poder calmarse.

Leni (Un poco calmada): Tienes razón Lori, solo esperemos que Lily nos perdone algun dia.

Lori: Eso depende del tiempo.

Leni (Calmada): Bueno volviendo al tema.

Leni comenzó a ver a Luna con una mirada incómoda causando de que Luna se diera cuanta de eso.

Luna (Confundida): ¿Que pasa Leni?

Leni (Incomoda): Oye Luna, ahora que lo pienso...

Luna (Más confundida): Que...

Leni (Mas incomoda): ¿No te sientes mal de que Lincoln...

No quería terminar la frase porque sabía que estaba, lastimando el orgullo de su hermana rockera, pero Luna sabía a lo que se refería, así que adivino lo que iba a decir su hermana modista.

Luna (Entendiendo): De que Lincoln me haya robado mi sueño de ser una estrella de Rock?

Eso hizo que Leni moviera la cabeza de arriba y abajo con una mirada incómoda, haciendo comprender de qué estaba afirmando lo que quería decir.

Luna bajo la mirada haciendo de que Leni se sienta culpable por preguntar algo asi, sabia que Luna siempre a querido ser una estrella de Rock como su ídolo del rock británico Mick Swagger, sin mas que decir, Leni fue hacia Luna para consolarla.

Leni (Apenada): Perdóname Luna, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Luna con la mirada baja todavía, ella solo digo una sola cosa.

Luna (Con la cabeza baja): No me lo merezco.

Esa afirmación hizo confundir a Leni.

Leni (Confundida): ¿Qué?

Eso hizo que la rockera comenzará a romperse por la culpa y el sufrimiento, así que encaró a su hermana con unos ojos bien brillosos, acompañado de unas mejillas con un tono medio rojizo

Luna (Apenada): Que no me lo merezco Leni, eso fue lo que dije.

Leni (Confundida y a la vez shockeada): Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con que no te lo mereces?

Esa afirmación hizo que Luna se empezara a devastar de poco a poco, sabia perfectamente que en cualquier momento una de sus hermanas diría algo parecido de que Lincoln, le robó literalmente su sueño de toda la vida, bueno, desde que cambió su estilo de vida cuando fue a ver a Mick Swagger en vivo. ¿Pero porque debería estar devastada de que Lincoln se haya convertido en lo que ella no pudo? Ella siempre se ha dicho a si mismo de que no se merece ese sueño, ya que por culpa de su egoísmo y su obsesión con la música, lastimo y atormentó a su hermano, el cual era el que mas tiempo pasaba, pero por culpa de sus ambiciones, termino lastimando a hermanito bebe.

Después de todo el a tenido razón, no es mas que una desgracia para la música.

Después de meditar su lamento, Luna encaró a su hermana con una cara de angustia pura.

Luna (Devastada): ¿Que quiero decir con eso? ¿No te das cuenta Leni? traicione la confianza de mi hermano, lo echamos de la casa, y hasta le dijimos cosas terribles, lo tachamos como plaga, lo marginamos, lo golpeamos, lo humillamos, y nos aprovechamos de su confianza pero, sobre todo, nos aprovechamos de ti y de tu confianza Leni, utilizamos nuestro egoísmo y terminamos en manipular tu inocencia para que nos apoyaras en ese maldito plan, que resultó ser una estúpida, pero estúpida idea, ¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por nosotros, después de lo que te hemos hecho? Para mi, yo no creo que merecemos una segunda oportunidad, porque si no te has dado cuenta, Lincoln, nos ha dado muchas oportunidades para que enmendemos nuestros errores, pero por culpa de nuestra arrogancia, terminamos desperdiciando esas mismas oportunidades, más de un millón de veces.

Esa afirmación hizo de que Leni se quedara en shock con lo que escucho, La experta en moda sabía perfectamente que Luna y Lincoln tenian una relacion de oro, y su ausencia hizo que Luna quedará devastada y melancólica, pero nunca penso que llegaria a ese extremo, Mientras más observaba, Hizo que su mente se desatara un pequeño flashback de hace 5 años, después de la partida de Lincoln.

**Flashback.**

**Leni (Furiosa): ¡POR QUE DIABLOS TUVIERON QUE HACER ESE PLAN CHICA¡ ¿ACASO PERDIERON LA CABEZA?**

**Lori (Asustada): Te-teníamos que hacerlo Leni, n-no podíamos dejar que Lincoln mintiera más y se salga con la suya, sabes perfectamente que la familia se apoya mutuamente en la buenas y en las malas**

**Leni (Más furiosa): ¡NO LE ENTIENDES, SE QUE LA FAMILIA SE TIENEN QUE APOYAR, PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, EL PUNTO ES QUE SIEMPRE QUE CUANDO LINCOLN HACE ALGO MAL, AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SE VUELVE EL VILLANO DE LA PELÍCULA, PERO CUANDO NOSOTRAS LO HACEMOS, POR UNA ESTÚPIDO E ILÓGICA RAZÓN, SOMOS LAS HEROÍNAS, ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE LA FAMILIA SE TIENE QUE APOYAR CUANDO TU TE APROVECHAS MÁS DE LA INOCENCIA DE LINCOLN SOLO PORQUE VIENES CON EL TONTO PRETEXTO DE QUE TU ERES LA MAYOR Y POR ESO TE DA EL DERECHO DE TRATARNOS COMO SI FUÉRAMOS TUS ESCLAVOS PERSONALES! ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE SER TAN INJUSTO CON EL? USTEDES SON UN PAR DE.. ARRGH... ¡POR SU CULPA NUESTRO HERMANO SE FUE DE NUESTRA VIDAS Y ESTÁ PERDIDO EN ****CUALQUIER PARTE DE QUIEN SABE DONDE!**

**Lori (Apenada y frustrada): ¿Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¡TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LINCOLN PUEDE SER EGOÍSTA ALGUNAS VECES, Y ES VERDAD QUE EL ARREGLA SUS ERRORES, PERO LO QUE HIZO, ACABA DE SOBREPASAR EL LÍMITE, ENTIENDE QUE HICIMOS TODO ESTO POR SU BIEN, ENTIÉNDELO POR FAVOR DE UNA VEZ, HERMANITA!**

**Ese comentario hizo que Leni se ponga fría y furiosa por el maldito orgullo de su llamada "hermana mayor"**

**Leni (Lívida): ¿Hermanita? No me hagas reír, por lo que veo no soy más que una simple marioneta que pueden controlar y abusar todo el tiempo para complacer sus necesidades egoísta, ahora entiendo por qué Lincoln escribió esa corta sobre ti.**

**Tú en verdad eres la peor hermana del mundo.**

**Fin del flashback**

Leni entendió la razón ahora, bueno ella estuvo molesta con sus hermanas en primer lugar, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco era una santa, y resulta que también había sido cruel e injusta con su hermano, como en la vez que se burló de él por no conseguir el punto dulce de Vanzilla **(Referencia al episodio El punto dulce)**

Cuando se burló de su disfraz de Ace Savvys **(Detectives o consecuencias)**

O cuando a su hermano como maniquí para hacer un traje muy embarazoso, lo peor fue que cuando invitó a sus amigas para ver la vergüenza de su hermano, e hizo que sacaran fotos para postearlas en las redes sociales **(Sonidos del silencio)**

Cuando termino de recordar esos malos momentos, decidió perdonarlas diciendo que también se siente culpable por lo que paso con Lincoln ya que ella misma fue mala con él algunas veces, así que decidió darles una nueva oportunidad de ser una familia, pero muchas se seguían culpando por eso, pensando que no se merecían perdón en lo más mínimo.

Así que Leni, con una sensación de simpatía, fue otra vez hacia dónde Luna tratando de calmarla.

Leni (Tocándole el hombro a Luna, por un intento de consolarla): Luna, ya te dije que esto no es tu culpa, sino de todas nosotras, incluyendome, además, lo que paso, quedo en el pasado.

Pero de repente, Luna estalló en lágrimas encarando a su hermana mayor.

Luna (Devastada): **¡CLARO QUE FUE MI CULPA MALDITA SEA, TE USAMOS, NOS APROVECHAMOS DE TU INOCENCIA Y CONFIANZA, MALTRATAMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO, NUESTROS AMIGOS NOS ABANDONARON POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, ES UN MILAGRO QUE DECIDIERON DARNOS UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA APOYARNOS, PERO TU VIENES AQUÍ Y DICES QUE NO ES MI CULPA, CUANDO REALMENTE SÍ LO ES, AHORA, MI HERMANITO, MI LINKY ESTÁ VIVIENDO DE LO GRANDE CON SU GRAN ÉXITO MUSICAL, GOZANDO DE LA BUENA VIDA, DEJÁNDONOS OLVIDADO, Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ESTUVIMOS CON ÉL PARA APOYARLO, NI SIQUIERA LO APOYAMOS EN NINGUNA DE SUS COSAS O EVENTOS EN EL PASADO, EN VEZ DE ESO, NOS BURLABAMOS DE ÉL Y DE SUS HÁBITOS QUÉ ES REALMENTE NORMAL PARA UN NIÑO DE 11 AÑOS, Y CUANDO ÉL HACE ALGO POR NOSOTRAS, ¿COMO LE PAGAMOS? CON INSULTOS, BURLAS Y MALTRATOS, NI SIQUIERA UN MALDITO GRACIAS O UN ABRAZO O UN MALDITO "TE QUIERO" ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?.**

Luna hizo una pausa con una respiración muy agitada, para después volver a hablar solo que más suave y con un tono de sufrimiento puro.

Luna (Llorando y angustiada): **"Sniff" **se supone que yo era su hermana más cercana, su guardián, su mamá loba cuando necesitaba cariño de mí, y le falle, lo traicione, lo destroce, **(Ahora con una voz quebrada con sollozos)** solo quiero volver a estar con mi Linky, solo quiero abrazarlo, besarle su mejilla, de-decirle que lo amo mucho,y decirle que lo siento mucho ¿es que acaso es mucho pedir?

No pudo soportarlo más, así que puso sus manos en su cara, comenzando a soltar un gran llanto de puro dolor y agonía, lloraba como si fuera una bebé que necesita a su mama, esa escena de pura angustia y dolor causó que todas las chicas, se les rompiera el corazón, incluyendo a Lily que estaba mirando todo desde la puerta de su habitación, ella podía sentir el sufrimiento, pocos saben que puede que Lily está enojada con sus hermanas, pero en el fondo, aun las quería y sabía que algún día ellas cambiarían, solo es que ella necesita tiempo para darles una oportunidad más para poder ganarse su confianza.

**"**_**Lo siento Luna"**_pensó Lily, con un unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lori ya no soportaba ver mas a su segunda hermanita menor en ese estado, al ver esto, decidió ir hacia donde estaba Luna, y le dio un fuerte abrazo para que pudiera dejar salir toda su angustia.

Lori (Abrazando a Luna): Shhhh, está bien Luna, déjalo salir.

Eso causó que Luna comenzará a romperse más no poder, aferrándose más a su hermana, puede que sea la más rebelde de la familia y no muestra signos de debilidad todo el tiempo pero hay momentos, en que puede ella misma puede ser la más sensible, tan sencible como si un bebé recién nacido se tratase.

Luna (Llorando mientras abrazaba a Lori): Lo extraño Lori, de verdad lo extraño.

Eso hizo que Lori también llorara, porque ella también quiere recuperar a su hermano, y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado por las veces que se aprovechó de su confianza, de las veces que lo amenazó con convertirlo en un pretzel humano, en resumen, por ser la peor hermana del mundo, y especialmente por la vez que ella le dijo esas cosas hirientes solo porque Bobby terminó con ella, y ella sabía perfectamente que el rompimiento se lo buscó ella misma, pero en ese tiempo nunca quiso aceptar que ella tenía la culpa, ella siempre a pensado que ella era la víctima cuando había algo que nunca terminaba como ella quería, hasta llegó al extremo de patearlo en la cara, que terminó con Lincoln devolviendo cada maltrato físico que ella le hizo, sólo que diez veces peor.

Lori (Llorando también): Yo también Luna, yo también.

Mientras Lori y Luna, se abrazaban, Luan fue con las demás para hablar.

Luan: Bueno, como ya sabemos que Lincoln es famoso, que podemos hacer para que podamos verlo y hablar con él.

Lucy: No tengo idea, y no creo que podamos verlo,tiene que haber un milagro para que Dark Heart toquen en Royal Woods.

Lisa: Nunca digas nunca Lucy, de hecho hay una posibilidad de ver a Lincoln.

Lucy (Confundida): A qué te refieres.

Lisa: Bueno, Lincoln dijo que está haciendo una gira por todo Michigan, ¿verdad?

Lucy (Confundida): Osea que...

Lisa (Terminando su teoría): O sea que hay una posibilidad de que él y su banda toquen aquí en Royal Woods, ya que es parte de Michigan.

Eso causó que Lucy sintiera esperanza por eso.

Lucy (Esperanzada): No pensé en eso, gracias Lis.

Lisa (Alegre): No hay de qué hermana.

Lana: Buena idea Lis, solo debemos esperar que Lincoln de una fecha para que toque aquí en Royal Woods, a cuando sea el día, podremos ir a verlo y decirle lo mucho que los sentimos.

Leni (Esperanzada): Esperemos que eso pase Lana.

**Mientras tanto en el autobús de Dark Heart.**

Lincoln y los demás estaban sentados en sus camarotes celebrando su gran espectáculo que tuvieron en Detroit, Liam y Chandler tenían unas botellas de cola para beber, mientras que Zach, Rusty, Clyde y Lincoln estaban hablando de lo mejor que hicieron en el concierto.

Chandler (Festejando): Cielos, esa fue la mejor noche del mundo.

Lincoln (Feliz): Y que lo digas Chandler, fue brutal.

Rusta (Emocionado): Aun sigo sin poder creer que estemos aquí, siendo famosos.

Liam (Alegre): Yo tampoco, pero hay que aprovechar, ya que la vida se vive una sola vez.

Zach: Exacto.

Clyde: Concuerdo contigo.

Las apariencias de los chicos son así.

Clyde, usaba una camisa musculosa de color negra, pantalones de mezclilla grises junto con unas zapatillas converse negras. Su peinado era el clásico peinado rafta, el dreadlocks y ya no usa sus clásicos lentes, de hecho gracias a una revisión ocular, empezó a usar lentes de contacto. **(Me base en Lajon Witherspoon, vocalista de la banda de Nu-Metal, Sevendust)**

Chandler, usa algo parecido al de Clyde, solo que su camisa es más gris y con un grabado de carabela en el pecho, usa guantes sin dedos negros, acompañado de una pulsera con púas en la muñeca izquierda, pantalones de mezclilla negras con las rodillas rasgadas, acompañado de unas botas militares del mismo color, su peinado es su clásico tono pelirrojo, solo que se tiñe algunas puntas de negro y ya no tenía sus características pecas.

Rusty, tiene un estilo parecido a los miembros de Green Day, camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra, jeans azules, con unas zapatillas converse grises, su cabello era más largo amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta la espalda, su rostro sigue igual. Solo tienes las cejas más pobladas.

Zach, usaba una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, junto con unos jeans azules acompañados de zapatos café, tenía dos muñequeras de lana en ambas muñecas, su cabello era un poco más largo al estilo de Kurt Cobain, solo que Zach es pelirrojo, y sigue usando sus clásicos lentes en forma de antiparras.

Y por último Liam, consistía en una camisa musculosa blanca con unos pantalones negros acompañado de unas botas vaqueras de color café, su cabello sigue siendo anaranjado solo que también era más largo, y su dentadura ahora es perfecta, todavía conserva sus pecas.

Mientras festejaban Lincoln recibió una video llamada en su teléfono, al verificar quien era resulta ser la chica que ella se había enamorado, y que ahora son la pareja perfecta.

Jordan Rosato, o conocida más bien como Girl Jordan, o Jordan chica.

Lincoln (A sus amigos): Esperen chicos tengo que hacer una llamada.

Clyde: Tomate tu tiempo, no importa.

Lincoln fue hacia su cama para hacer la llamada, al ver el contacto se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía ganas de hablar con su novia, así que aceptó la llamada, y pudo ver la cara de su media naranja.

Lincoln (Alegre): Hola mi amor.

Jordan (Feliz): Hola cariño, veo que tu concierto fue todo un éxito, ¿o me equivoco?

Lincoln: Al contrario, fue ÉPICO, de hecho, los chicos y yo estamo celebrando por eso.

Jordan: Jijiji, Me alegra oír eso, ¿oye, ya decidiste donde será el siguiente concierto?

Esa pregunta causó que Lincoln se ponga muy pensativo, hay tantos lugares que pueden en el estado, pera difícil escoger, a parte tiene que ser un lugar que todos estén de acuerdo.

Lincoln (Pensativo): No lo sé, hay tantas opciones, que no se cual escoger, además tengo que hablarlo con los demás, porque debemos estar de acuerdos todos juntos para saber si vamos o no.

Jordan: Bueno, si fuera yo, pues yo te diría que vuelvas a Royal Woods.

Esa sugerencia hizo que Lincoln se quede estático, puede que hayan pasado 5 años, pero todavía no podía olvidar el infierno que tuvo que pasar por culpa de su familia, y con solo pensarlo le da asco, no volvería a ver esos desgraciados ni aunque estuviera muerto, cuando volvió a la normalidad encaró a su novia.

Lincoln (Serio): ¿Amor, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Jordan (Calmada): Lo se, pero no lo digo por **"ellos" **lo digo por mí, mira, yo estoy en Royal Woods, y además piensa en tus amigos de la banda, estoy seguro de que ellos quieren volver a ver a sus familiares, ¿no lo pensaste? Además, yo en serio quiero volver a verte, sin ti me siento sola.

Lincoln lo pensó muy detalladamente, y tenía razón, Clyde, Chandler, Zach, Liam y Rusty deben extrañar su hogar, como Clyde con sus papas, Liam con su granja, Chandler con la planta de agua de su papá, con Zach y sus padres, o hasta Rusty y la tienda de ropa de su papá, así que después de pensarlo volvió a hablar con Jordan.

Lincoln (Comprendiendo): Muy bien Jordan, me convenciste.

Jordan (Emocionada): Que bueno, muy bien Lincoln, disfruta tu celebración, yo voy a dormir.

Lincoln (Mandando un beso): Esta bien mi cachorrita, descansa.

Jordan (Recibiendolo): Te amo.

Lincoln: Yo también.

Cuando terminó la llamada, fue a donde estaban sus amigos y fue a hablarles para ir a su siguiente destino, haciendo que los demás dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a tomar atención lo que dirá su amigo y líder de la banda.

Lincoln (A sus amigos): Muchachos, mientras hablaba con Jordan ya tomé la decisión, sobre dónde será el siguiente concierto, y creo que les gustará en donde será.

Chandler (Confundido y la vez emocionado): ¿En serio, y a donde iremos Link?

Clyde (Igual que Chandler): Espero que sea algo bueno.

Después de pensar bien las palabras, Lincoln empezó a decir el siguiente destino.

Lincoln (Con determinación): Empaquen sus cosas.

**Nos vamos de regresos a Royal Woods.**

**Continuará.**

**Próximo capítulo: Duality**

**Creanlo**** o no, termine llorando al escribir este capítulo, de hecho es el más sentimental y doloroso que he escribido en toda mi vida, espero que les allá gustado y ojalá que los haya hecho llorar, y una vez más, perdón por la demora innecesaria.**


	9. Agradecimiento y regalo sorpresa

**Amigos.**

**Los he reunido aquí para informarles algo muy, pero muy importante.**

**Como sabrán, All Hope Is Gone le ha ido muy bien, pero muy bien, muchos lectores han estado apoyando mi historia, y compartiendo sus opiniones y consejos para que pueda seguir adelante, y por eso les quiero dar mi más grandes agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que ustedes me han dado, si no fueran por todos ustedes, ya hubiera cancelado esta historia.**

**Puede que, para muchos, no es la gran cosa, pero para mí, es un logro que no mucho tiene, 44 reviews, con un total de 22 seguidores y 18 lo consideran su historia favorita, con un total de 7.764 espectadores, CASI 8.000, y cuando lo vi, llore por eso, literalmente llore, porque nunca pensé que mucha gente leería mi humilde fic, pueden que solo 22 lo estén siguiendo pero, por lo menos tuvieron la molestia de por lo menos leer un párrafo, y eso me hace muy feliz. Hasta la página de Facebook de La gran unión, una página del fandom en The Loud House, recomendó mi fic**

**Y como dije antes.**

**Gracias.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño para todos ustedes, y para demostrarle mi agradecimiento, les tengo una gran sorpresa, especialmente para los que apoyan el RonnieColn.**

**Pues resulta que muchos que participaron en la votación de quien será la pareja de Lincoln, resultando ser Jordan, pero mucho votaron por Ronnie Anne, y puede que no me lo escribieron, pero sé que mucho de ustedes, quedaron decepcionados y apenados, porque Ronnie Anne no salió victorioso, pero no se dieron cuenta de que en verdad fue por una razón más que Ronnie Anne no la puse en la votación.**

**Una es por las 3 razones que dije hace tiempo.**

**Y la segunda es que no la puse, porque estoy haciendo otra cosa para ella.**

**¿Quieren saber qué es?**

**Solo tienen que ingresar al siguiente link:**

earmijox/art/The-Loud-House-Fanfic-I-Can-t-Breathe-Spinoff-821278456

**Si no les funcionan, lo que tienen que hacer es meterse en mi página de Deviantart en el cual me llamo EarmijoX, y cuando entren, vean mi último dibujo que hice en mi galería.**

**Tendrán que verlo ustedes mismo para saber cuál es la sorpresa, lo único que les daré será esto.**

"_**Perdóname…. Patético"**_

_**Próximamente: Enero del 2020**_


	10. Malas noticias y actualizaciones

**Amigos, les tengo una mala noticia.**

**Acaba de pasarme la peor tragedia que cualquier escritor de fanfics le pueda pasar.**

**Se me borro el capítulo que tenía casi lista para postearlo.**

**La cuestión fue así:**

**Estaba trabajando en el capítulo 6 de All Hope Is Gone, pero de repente, mi computadora se congelo, así que tuve que usar la opción de apagarlo, manteniendo presionado el botón de encendido, y no había guardado el documento, ese el primer error, pero eso no me preocupaba porque en mi sistema tenia puesta la opción de recuperar archivos no guardados, ese fue mi segundo error, porque cuando volví a encender mi PC, abrí el Word, y me fije que el sistema no recupero el archivo, en resumen, todo mi trabajo se esfumo :C**

**Asi que tendré que rescribirlo, por eso les diré que el capítulo estará retrasado, y les pido disculpa a todos los que estaban ansiosos de ver lo que viene después, por eso les pido que sean pacientes y esperen un poco más, porque los capítulos nunca salen bien cuando los haces a la rápida y obligadas a cierto punto, necesitas estar relajado para que las ideas te fluyan y asi dar un resulta conforme.**

**Pero viendo el lado bueno es que, la historia sigue en pie, no se cancelara, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Antes de irme, también les aprovechare de decirles unas noticias y actualizaciones de mis historias.**

**Acabo de crearme una cuenta en Wattad, y por eso voy publicar All Hope Is Gone en Wattad, para que más gente puede disfrutar, aparte de que puedan comentar en las estrofas de esta historia de tragedia, dolor y METAL, si preguntan si habrá cambios en la historia, el único cambio que habrá será, que en Wattad habrá música para poner las canciones que Lincoln cantara en los futuros capítulos. Y además se pueden poner imágenes, y yo personalmente me encargare de dibujar las escenas más memorables de los capítulos actuales, pero será en papel y lápiz no en PC.**

**Ya está en desarrollo el primer capítulo del Spin Off de AHIG titulada I Can't Breathe, y la fecha estimada para el fic será el lunes 27 de Enero, espero que cuando el primer capítulo esté listo, lo puedan disfrutar todos ustedes, especialmente los seguidores del RonnieColn, porque como dije este Spin Off está enfocado en Ronnie Anne después de que Lincoln tubo la pelea con Lynn, y que cada broma que le haga, se rompa muchas más, causando que la latina termina desatando el peor error de su vida. Además, como All Hope Is Gone es a la vez un tributo a Slipknot, I Can't Breathe será un tributo a la banda sueca de Post Metalcore melódico, Dead By April.**

**Sin más que decir, les ha hablado DarkShadows777 y les desea unas buenas noches y que disfruten el año 2020.**


	11. Cap 6 Duality

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capítulo 6: Duality.**

**No importa cuanto lo intente, nunca estarás satisfecha, este no es mi hogar, es mejor estar solo (Three Day Grace).**

Muchos se han preguntado sobre cuál es el significado del hogar, y según algunos, el hogar no es solamente el lugar en donde vives, sino es donde tu corazón te dice donde perteneces y te acepten, un verdadero hogar para muchos, puede ser cualquier lugar hasta una simple cabaña del bosque, siempre y cuanto esta con las personas que te aprecien y te aman, porque en la realidad:

"**Un verdadero hogar, no se le puede llamar hogar si no estás con la familia"**

Para muchos, el amor y apoyo de la familia es lo más importante en la vida, porque para el ser humano, la soledad es lo más doloroso que existe.

Pero si vivieras y caminaras en los zapatos de Lincoln Loud, te empezarías a desarrollar por ti mismo, una muy oscura, cruda, lógica y hasta negativa realidad y perspectiva de la vida misma, y te llevaría a pensar y ver al hogar como una simple prisión.

Una detestable y miserable prisión, en donde las personas que has amado y respetado durante toda tu vida, solo te utilicen para sus necesidades egoístas, se aprovechen de tu confianza, se burlen de tu estilo de vida, te culpen por algún desastre que no cometiste ni estuviste involucrado en primer lugar, y por culpa de alguien con problemas de aceptar sus errores, llegaran al extremo de exiliarte de tu propio hogar y luego comiencen a abusar de ti más seguido llegando al maltrato físico y psicológico.

Es verdad que Lincoln y hasta el mismo admite que se aprovechó de esa mentira y lógicamente el mismo se lo busco, pero el hecho de que tomaran la mala suerte muy enserio, hasta los mismos padres, los cuales deberían ser el uso de la razón en la casa, estén de acuerdo con toda esta estupidez, llegando al extremo con exiliarlo de la casa literalmente, y fue peor cuando llego el infame traje de ardilla, en el cual pensaban que transformaba la mala suerte en buena suerte y si algo les salía absoluta o relativamente mal, comenzaban en desahogarse insultándolo, diciéndole lo inútil que es, e incluso cosas más crueles como, "muérete" "solo estorbas" o "aborto fallido" pero Lynn, Lori y hasta Lola son las que más se aprovechaban y torturaban a mas no poder, llegando hasta los golpes, y fue peor cuando Lori le dio el peor castigo de todos por el hecho de que su novio termino con ella, y por una extraña razón del destino, era culpa de su hermano menor, el cual no tenía nada que ver.

De hecho, hace pensar que hay otra razón escondida de porque le atormentaba y lo hacía sufrir de la peor manera posible, ósea, con Lynn y Lola se sabía sus motivos.

Una es que, si creía en la mala suerte, y la otra era una niña malcriada que gozaba de atormentar y aprovechar la confianza de todo al que estaba en su contra, pero en el caso de la mayor no se sabe, ella nunca creyó lo de la mala suerte, ella sabía que Lincoln a estado mintiendo con esto.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué tiene o tenia ella para llegar a esos extremos?

Y gracias al gran ataque físico y a su gran vocabulario, Lincoln sufrió una gran **"metamorfosis"** por así decirlo, pasando de ser un niño cariñoso, inocente y misericordioso **(aunque algunas veces egoísta, pero eso es algo normal en un niño)**, en un joven frio, serio, calculador, vengativo y talentosamente famoso más encima, siendo también lo que muchos jóvenes, especialmente una chica Loud cuyo nombre es el mismo nombre del único satélite natural de la tierra donde solo se ve en la noche, ser una estrella de Rock.

Pero lo bueno es que no estaba del todo solo, aun tenia a sus amigos, y a su novia. Mientras sufría las burlas y los abusos de la escuela, sus amigos Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y hasta Chandler lo defendían y lo apoyaban de todo los brabucones posibles, y resulta que esos mismos amigos son parte de su banda de Rock/Metal también.

Y mejor es la situación cuando esta con su novia Jordan.

Jordan fue la única niña que defendía a Lincoln, porque siempre ha estado enamorada de él, incluso antes de que pasara lo de la mala suerte.

Y siempre han estado en contactos durante todo momento, no tanto como lo hacían Lori y Bobby, Lincoln y Jordan eran más controlados, y se llamaban cuando era necesario, o cuando están aburridos, normalmente, cuando Lincoln está en el escenario, Jordan ve el evento en la televisión o en alguna página de internet, y cuando se tenía la oportunidad ella va a verlo en vivo, con un pase tras los vestidores que Lincoln le regalaba, para estar al lado de él.

Lincoln cambio de personalidad, eso es inevitable de admitir, pero el todavía sigue teniendo ese carisma y lado bondadoso que muchos aman y aprecian.

Volviendo a la situación actual, Lincoln y los demás miembros de Dark Heart, estaban celebrando después de una exitosa presentación en la arena Joe Louis en Detroit, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por una video llamada de Jordan hablando sobre como fue el concierto y donde será el siguiente lugar, y cuando Jordan le sugirió que se vuelvan a su lugar de origen, con solo decir "lugar de origen" causo que Lincoln estuviera en una pausa mental.

Han pasado 5 años desde aquel funesto día en donde Lincoln sufrió algo mucho peor que la traición misma.

Pero por mucho tiempo que allá pasado, Lincoln nunca olvidara el infierno que tuvo que sufrir por 3 semanas.

Durante ese tiempo, Lincoln ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo a que su familia se diera cuenta del error de sus actos, pero los minutos se volvieron horas, y las horas se volvieron días, causando que su esperanza y su inocencia sean lentamente remplazados por la frialdad, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que no hay esperanza y empezó a comprender de que las personas nunca podrán cambiar, y cuando llego a la etapa del odio por culpa de Lori, se dio cuenta de que al final, lo único que para sus hermanas piensa que él sirve, es para ser su payaso, lo único que hacían todo este tiempo es usarlo, y manipularlo para satisfacer su egoísmo, especialmente Lori, Lynn, Lola y Lisa.

Lo esperaba de esa cuatro mencionadas, pero nunca pensó que con las que más compartía, ósea Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lana también sean tambien parte de todo esto.

Lincoln siempre ha tenido una relación bien desarrollada y muy amorosa con las cinco chicas ya mencionadas. Pero, ¿qué fue que cambio todo?

Con Leni que siempre le daba una mano en sus proyectos de modelaje, si hay algo que le gusta o le gustaba mucho de Leni, eso sería su dulzura, siempre contaba con Leni cuando quería algo de apoyo o cariño cuando estaba triste, unos recuerdos tan hermosos, que se han perdido en la oscuridad del odio, cuando lo dejo olvidado cuando más la necesitaba.

Con Luna, siempre compartían sus gustos en la música, tal vez Lincoln no era tan fanático de la música como ella en ese tiempo, pero compartían los mismos gustos, de hecho, fue gracia a ella que Lincoln sabia tocar el contrabajo, igual como lo hacían los músicos del Jazz. Luna siempre le ha dado motivación para seguir con sus ideas y ambiciones.

Después de todo, ella era su guardián, anqué Leni le daba cariño, siempre acudía a Luna cuando la modista no está a su alcance, Luna era como su mama loba y él era su cachorrito, un amor tan tierno y tan inocente que todo niño desearía, pero, ¿Dónde ha estado ese apoyo y amor cuando estaba abandonado en las frías calles, sin abrigo o comida adecuada?

Luan siempre hacia lo posible para hacerlo sonreír, si hay algo en que la antigua comediante hacía bien y que el admiraba de ella también, era el don de hacerlo sonreír, aunque sus chistes sean muy repetitivos y no tengan nada de graciosos, era inevitable que se les escape una risa, aunque se volviese loca en el primero de abril, conocido por ser el famoso e infame día donde se hacen bromas entre ellos, el día de los inocentes, o día de los tontos, y cuando lamentablemente ocurrió el accidente de la mala suerte, utilizo ese don para convertir el sufrimiento de Lincoln en un motivo de risa y burla para satisfacer su propio egoísmo.

Lucy era una de sus favoritas, porque siempre le daba inspiración para sus poemas, y nunca se burló de sus gustos y de su personalidad, él sabía que Lucy sufría de la marginación de las personas, causando que tenga miedo de hacer amigos, y por eso lo acompañaba cuando era necesario y la defendía cuando estaba indefensa, pero, ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando paso todo esto? Pues la respuesta, estaba observando y disfrutando de la miseria para tener inspiración para su poesía, vaya hipócrita, ella sabía cómo se siente ser marginado, pero al final resulto ser igual que las personas que ella siempre desprecio.

Y con Lana siempre jugaban juntos en el lodo, porque él era el único que podía soportar los hábitos asquerosos de Lana, aparte de que ella si respetaba y apreciaba a sus seres queridos, y no los abusaba o se aprovechaba de su confianza para su beneficio como lo hacía su gemela rosa, pero al final resulto que con lo de la mala suerte, ella si tenía al final, algo de parecido con Lola, algo que, a Lincoln, por muy misericordioso que era en esa época, despreciaba a mas no poder.

Y fue peor cuando empezaron a culparlo por todas las fallas que hacían en sus eventos, con o sin el traje, no lo castigaban físicamente, pero si le decían insultos que llegaban a hacerlo llorar.

Pero ya no más.

Ahora era libre de esas 9 desgraciadas, y menos de sus padres, que resultaron ser unos negligentes y favoritistas con las niñas, dejando a su único hijo varón de lado.

Espera ¿Por qué 9, si son 10?

Bueno, la única que se salvó de todo esto fue Lily, después de todo era solamente una pequeña, inocente e indefensa infante de solo 15 meses de vida, y como todos saben, los bebes no saben lo que hacen, solo tenía 15 meses era tan inocente y pequeña que no sabía lo que su hermano sufría, solo esperaba que Lily no se volviera igual que ella en el futuro. Y gracias a Dios que no fue así.

Con toda esa reflexión sabía perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta, la cual sería un rotundo no, jamás volvería a esa ciudad ni muerto, ni, aunque le pagaran un millar de centenario de dólares, ni muerto volvería. No volverá a ver a esas perras **(A excepción de Lily por supuesto) **que solía llamar hermanas, no las quiere volver a ver, ni en pintura.

Pero en otro lado, también estuvo pensando en sus amigos, por mucho que lo atormentara el pasado, sus amigos nunca sufrieron lo que Lincoln sufrió, y ellos si extrañan Royal Woods, porque aparte de ser el pueblo donde crecieron, ahí están sus amigos y familiares, como Clyde y sus padres, Chandler y la planta de agua donde trabaja su papa, Liam con su granja, etc.

Además, Lincoln, aunque tenga malos recuerdos de ahí, también había varios lugares, que él y los demás miembros de Dark Heart disfrutaban y convivían, como, por ejemplo:

Juegos y comida Gus.

La hamburguesa del eructo.

Lechelandia o Lactolandia.

Hasta había personas que lo ayudaban con lo de la mala suerte, como el Sr Quejón, Algunos compañeros de la escuela, la Sra. Johnson, hasta Flip, aunque este último lo hacía para ganar reputación con los clientes, muchos no saben, pero a Flip le tiene un poco de cariño a Lincoln, después de todo era su mejor cliente.

Especialmente Jordan, ella era la que más la defendía, y la daba la ayuda que se merecía, no como cierta chica que antes solía tener un interés amoroso, pero lo expresaba con bromas pesadas y golpes.

Eso causo que Lincoln cambiara de opinión y decidió escuchar la opción que su **"cachorrita" **le sugirió, además seria egoísta de su parte no dejar que sus amigos volvieran a sus hogares, ellos tienen todo el derecho de ir a Royal Woods, y nadie se lo puede negar, ni siquiera su propio líder, puede que Lincoln allá cambiado de personalidad, pero todavía sigue teniendo esa carisma y bondad cuando se trata de sus amigos y sus fans.

Algo que muchos no apreciaron, especialmente Lynn, con solo escuchar ese nombre ase que Lincoln, tenga unas terribles ganas de destruir un edificio con sus propias manos.

Por su culpa, su infancia quedo arruinada, por su culpa perdió su inocencia, por su culpa perdió su esperanza.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un tonto partido? ¿Acaso su tonto partido era más importante que su familia, especialmente su hermano?

Puede que él se haya aprovechado de la mentira para tener tiempo libre, pero fue ella quien tuvo la idea de amenazarlo para que vaya al partido sin derecho a opinar, y por alguna extraña razón fue su culpa cuando perdió ella y su equipo, y, además, fue ella quien tuvo la idea de encerrarlo fuera de la casa.

Si ella es una profesional como alardeaba mucho, debería saber que no todo el tiempo se puede ganar, hay veces que, en un partido, habrá una derrota, es inevitable la derrota, hasta los deportistas más grandes como Alexis Sánchez, Mike Tyson, Michael Jordan, Oscar de la Olla, Tom Brady, John Cena, Leonel Messi y hasta Cuauhtémoc Blanco han perdido partidos o campeonatos importantes, pero, ¿Ellos culpan a alguien porque perdieron?

**¡NO!**

En lugar de eso, toman la derrota como una motivación para mejorar, y nunca culparon a alguien por sus errores, ya que el objetivo general, aunque muchos no lo vean de esa manera, lo importante es divertirse.

Al final ella resulto ser una fanfarrona abusadora que no sabe perder.

Pero volviendo al tema general, Lincoln decidió aceptar la opción de Jordan, así que reunió a la banda y decidió decir cuál será el siguiente lugar para seguir con el tour.

Lincoln (Decidido): Empaquen sus cosas, nos regresamos a Royal Woods.

Con solo decir esa oración, los miembros se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por la decisión de su amigo y líder, ellos sabían perfectamente el tormento que Lincoln tuvo que sufrir, y escucharlo decir que se van a Royal Woods, fue algo realmente inesperado, ósea, ellos trataron de hablar con el sobre ese tema, pero temían a que sufriera otro ataque emocional por todo lo que tuvo qu pasar en esas infames 3 semanas de miseria y dolor.

Después de un silencio incomodo, solo uno decidió romperlo, y ese fue Zach.

Zach (Impactado): Lincoln, no es que esté en contra de tu elección, pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Teniendo todavía su mirada desidia, encaro al DJ de la banda y dijo.

Lincoln (Aun serio): Soy consciente de lo que dije Zach, nos vamos a Royal Woods, o ¿Es que acaso no extrañan su hogar? Además, sé que ustedes intentaran hablarme sobre ese tema tarde o temprano.

Liam decidió contestarle.

Liam (Un poco nervioso): Bueno, es cierto de que extrañamos Royal Woods, pero igual estamos al tanto sobre lo que tuviste que pasar, y nos daba miedo causarte otra crisis emocional por lo **"Ellos" **te hicieron pasar.

Rusty: Tiene razón amigo, no queríamos que sufrieras otra pesadilla como las demás que sufriste hace mucho.

Y Vaya que tenían razón, resulta desde que empezaron con su carrera musical, Lincoln ha estado sufriendo, un sin fin de ataques de pánico productos por varias pesadillas que traumatizaron al pobre niño, tan traumatizado estuvo, que llegaron a ponerlo en un tratamiento estricto de pastillas para dormir, porque por causa de esas pesadillas, sufre de insomnio, no puede dormir sin pensar en que estará otra vez, encerrado, encadenado y maltratado en ese espantoso traje de ardilla, sus compañeros, al ver semejante calamidad que los Loud cometieron, se prometieron que lo mantendrían alejado de Royal Woods y todo lo que tenga relación con los Louds **(A excepción de Lily, y de su abuelo Albert**) hasta que se pueda mejorar de esos ataques, y luego cuando este relajado, tratarían de hablar con él para saber si no hay problemas en volver a Royal Woods, pero nunca esperaron que el mismo, al que tanto rencor ha generado hacia su pueblo natal, decidiera volver, eso sí que fue algo que nunca pensaron que ocurriría.

Lincoln solo pudo suspirar con los argumentos de sus amigos, así que después de un momento de silencio con la cara más calmada posible les dijo su punto de vista.

Lincoln (Calmando): Sé que están preocupados por mí, y sé que también están al tanto de todo lo que sufrí, pero, también está el hecho de que Royal Woods, por mucho que lo detesto, también es su hogar, y tienen a sus familias y a los seres que, si son importantes para ustedes, y seria egoísta de mi parte no dejarles ir a sus respectivas casas.

Clyde (Incomodo): Lincoln, no se trata de ser egoísta, se trata de tu propio bien, aun que queramos volver, no queremos arriesgarte a que sufras otra crisis emocional.

Lincoln: Pero por si no lo habías notado, ya no tengo esas pesadillas desde hace un año atrás, y ya no dependo de las pastillas para dormir, eso es algo bueno, y ya no sufre con la sola mención del pueblo.

Clyde no dijo nada acerca del argumento de Lincoln, y aunque incomodo sueno la situación, era cierto, es bueno de que ya no sufra esas pesadillas y que ya no tenga que consumir su droga diaria, pero, el, e incluso los demás sabían de que hay algo en lo que nunca podrá dejar, es el rencor que tiene hacia los Louds.

No importa cuanto lo hagan recapacitar, no importa lo que digan, no importa las reflexiones de la vida que les citen, su odio y deseos de muertes hacia ellos, es tan inmenso y volátil, como si fuera una erupción volcánica, pero no hablaríamos de una explosión común, sino de una réplica exacta de la súper explosión del Toba. O para ponerle más drama podría decirse que cuando se le viene la mente a los Louds, especialmente a cierta chica amante de los deportes, y con problemas para aceptar sus responsabilidades y cuyo nombre solo lo enferma al mencionarla, su mente se vuelve totalmente en un ambiente destructivo y apocalíptico como si fuera la extinción masiva del Pérmico triásico. Y solo eso es ocasionado gracia a su odio, su frialdad calculadora, su racionalidad reservada y su mezquindad hacia sus agresores.

Es como dice mucha gente, **"Los monstruos no nacen, se crean"**

Pero volviendo al tema central, Lincoln solo vio la expresión incomoda y preocupada de Clyde, y sabía perfectamente que el solo se preocupaba por él, y eso era algo que más respetaba y valoraba de su amigo.

Asi que solo dio un suspiro y le dijo con el tono más simpático y reflexivo posible.

Lincoln (Calmado): Clyde, sé que te preocupas por mí, todos se preocupan por mí, más bien, y eso es algo que estoy eternamente agradecido, pero no puedo, de verdad no puedo quitarles sus derechos de volver a ver a sus familiares, aunque ya no considere Royal Woods como mi hogar, y que ya no vea a **"Ellos"** de la misma manera, ustedes si tienen buenos recuerdos y gente que, si los apoyan, además, ¿No se han preguntado cómo estarán sus padres mientras estamos de gira? De seguro estarán encantados a ver a sus hijos ya convertido en una estrella de rock. Estoy cien por cierto seguro de que ustedes también los extrañan, como tu Clyde con tus papas, o con Chandler y la planta de agua donde trabaja tu papa, o con Rusty y la tienda de ropa de su papa, o con Zach y sus padres paranoicos, o hasta Liam con su granja. Son sus familias y sus vidas, y yo no tengo derecho a obligarlos a que dejen toda su infancia que ustedes han disfrutado.

Clyde y los demás estaban asombrados y sobre todos fascinados por el discurso corto pero efectivo de su líder, nunca pensaron en esa anécdota, tanto fue su preocupación por su amigo, que olvidaron por completo a sus respectivas familias, y tenía razón, sus respectivos familiares deben estar pensando como estarán ellos, después de unos momentos de silencio el resto de la banda sonrieron por la actitud de Lincoln, en verdad era un buen amigo, de buen corazón como muchos conocen, puede que haya cambiado y sea diferente al Lincoln de hace 5 años, pero todavía conserva ese carisma y bondad que muchos aprecian y respetan.

Lástima que los Louds no valoraron ese atributo de él, en lugar de eso, solo lo utilizaron y manipularon para el benéfico propio.

Chandler fue el primero en hablar después del momento del silencio, y dijo lo siguiente.

Chandler (Sonriendo y con convicción): Bueno amigo, tienes razón, nuestros padres y familiares deben extrañarnos mucho, y nunca pensamos en como estarán ellos, especialmente si mi papa trabaja todavía en la planta de agua.

Rusty (Convencido también): O con mi papa si sigue con su tienda de ropa.

Zach (Igual que Rusty): Es cierto, pueden que mis padres sean muy paranoicos y raros cuando se trata de extraterrestre, pero yo lo quiero mucho y ello me quiere también.

Liam: Los animales de mi granja deben estar pensando en mí y hasta mi mima.

Clyde: Mis papas deben estar igual, o peor, mencionando lo muy sobreprotectores que son conmigo.

Chandler (Riendo por esa anécdota): Es cierto, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste lo muy paranoico que fueron por comer un pepinillo, jeje.

Clyde (Riéndose también): Jaja, sí, pero ahora creo que lo es por el trauma que sufrió que le llego el jugo a su ojo.

Todos se rieron al recordar esa divertida anécdota con Clyde y sus papas. Después de reírse por un tiempo Lincoln tomo la palabra.

Lincoln (Relajado): Y bien chicos, ¿Qué dicen, volvemos a Royal Woods?

Los cuatro restantes se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, y luego encararon su mirada a su líder con una sonriso y Chandler dijo.

Chandler (Convencido): Estamos contigo hermano.

Luego el resto empezó a dar sus respectivas respuestas, los cuales todas fueron positivas.

Rusty: Ya rugiste amigo.

Liam: Me convenciste

Zach: Te apoyaremos siempre Lincoln

Clyde: Acepto.

Eso causo que Lincoln se volviera un poco feliz por el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos, asi que con una mirada de determinación dijo lo siguiente.

Lincoln (Determinado): Entonces ya está decidido, nos vamos a Royal Woods.

El resto de Dark Heart: ¡SI!

**Mientras tanto en Royal Woods**

Mientras los chicos preparaban todo para el anuncio de sus siguientes destinos, siendo Royal Woods el primero, ahora nos centraremos en las responsables del cambio de personalidad y de concepto que sufrió Lincoln, y que también dieron a nacer a una de las estrellas de rock más reconocidas en su generación, las cuales son nada más, ni nada menos que las diez hermanas Loud, bueno nueve de las diez, porque la última de ellas, Lily, se encuentra encerrada en su habitación, que resulta ser el mismo armario que solía usar Lincoln.

Pero volviendo donde están las demás, las nueve chicas restantes se encontraban en la sala de la casa, sentadas en el sofá, mientras Luna, que se había recuperado de una crisis emocional por saber cómo ha estado Lincoln en esto cinco años sin saber nada de él, estaba con su laptop mientras que con las demás, investigaban en internet sobre la banda Dark Heart, que fue una sugerencia hecha por ella misma la cual todos aceptaron.

Después de escribir el nombre de la banda en el buscador de Google, observaron los resultados correspondientes, aparecieron imágenes de la banda, enlaces de noticias de sus logros, algunas páginas de enciclopedia donde muestran los origines de la banda, uno diferente al otro.

Luna (Mientras observaba la información): Aquí dice que la banda se formó el 23 de septiembre desde hace 2 años, y miren como se ven ahora, especialmente Clyde.

Lynn (Observando bien una imagen de Clyde con su guitarra): Si, ahora se ve muy diferente con ese cabello largo y sin sus lentes.

"_Aunque también se ve más guapo" _

Fue lo que pensó Lynn al contemplar esa imagen, tanto que incluso se quedó un poco hipnotizada por lo muy atractivo que se ve, según su punto de vista, lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar, no tanto pero igualmente visible.

Leni al ver esa expresión en su cara, trato de hacerla volver en sí.

Leni (Tronando los dedos frente a los ojos de Lynn): Lynn, ¿estás bien?

Eso causo que Lynn, automáticamente volviera a poner su compostura, sacudiendo su cabeza y fingiendo que no pasó nada le respondió a su hermana.

Lynn (Fingiendo que no pasó nada): Si si si, estoy bien, gracias.

Leni (Ignorando y sonriendo por lo ingenua que es Lynn): Bueno, lo que tú digas.

Lucy fue la siguiente en hablar

Lucy (Observando a Chandler): A mí me sorprende que Chandler y Lincoln sean amigos, yo pensé que se odiaban.

Lori: Si a mí también, pero al menos sabemos que no es una mala persona, además mira, también está el hermano de Rocky.

Lucy (Admirando a Rusty): Oh, es cierto, y con esa ropa parece como si fuera uno de los integrantes de Green Day.

**(Dato: En esta historia, nunca ocurrieron los eventos del episodio "El juego de esperar" así que nunca ocurrió el incidente de las cosas gratis en juegos y comida Gus)**

Luan (Viendo también la imagen): Es verdad, y el bajista se parece a un cantante de rap, o un granjero.

Lana: Es porque ES un granjero, una vez Lincoln me presento a uno de sus amigos, y Liam, que es el bajista, me dijo que tiene una granja en el campo.

Lola (Asombrado por la anécdota): ¿Cómo sabes eso Lana?

Lana (Viendo a su gemela con mirada serena): Solía visitar su granja a ver a sus animales.

Lola (Entendiendo): Oh, ya entiendo.

Lisa (Mientras ve una imagen de Zach haciendo mesclas en su bandeja): Y viendo a Zach, ya no tiene varias características de su aspecto facial, ahora yo no tiene sus pecas, y su dentadura es perfecta, y lo único que conserva de su niñez, son sus antiparras.

De repente Luan mira un enlace de YouTube donde muestran a Zach haciendo un solo de DJ filmada por un fan que compro los paces tras los vestidores en un concierto.

Luan (Mirando a Luna): Oye Luna, has click en el enlace que aparece de Zach.

Luna (Mirando el link): Oh vaya, un video de un solo de DJ, veamos como lo hace.

Luego ella hizo click en el enlace y abrió una página nueva donde carga YouTube y justo aparece un video con el título **"Dark Heart's Zach Gurdle, DJ solo" **el video muestra a una cámara filmada por un fan que compro los pase V.I.P o talvez sea un funcionario de la arena, y muestra a Zach con un muro de humo, haciendo un solo estupendo en su equipo de DJ, revolviendo los disco de vinilo, manipulando los comandos de sonidos, mesclaba los sonidos y manejando el pedal de velocidad, se notaba que tenía mucha concentración por el hecho de ver su cara toda sudada, tan sudada

que se le chorreaba la cara.

**Vayan a este link para que vean de lo que hablo**: watch?v=Xnbsnon3rIs

El video duro por lo menos un minuto, y las chicas, especialmente Lisa quedaron fascinadas por el pequeño evento solista que hiso el pelirrojo con lentes, después de estar en silencio por el impacto de asombro, Lisa fue la primera en hablar.

Lisa (Impresionada): Vaya, se nota que a dominado el comando del DJ.

Lana (Igualmente Asombrada): Y que lo digas, es decir, viste su cara, se le podía ver las gotas de sudor caer.

Lucy (Asombrada por 3): Eso es señal de un buen uso de la concentración.

Luna (Asombrada, pero a la vez triste): Se nota que tienen un gran talento en la música, un talento que yo lo desperdicie por mi tonto egoísmo.

Eso causo que Luna volviera a soltar algunas lágrimas, sigue sin poder parar de pensar en lo despreciable que fue con Lincoln, y por su ambición en la música, lo rompió física y psicológicamente.

Lori al ver esto le puso una mano en el hombro, y con una sonrisa y tono suave le dijo.

Lori (Tranquilizando a Luna): Luna, tranquila, estoy seguro de que algún día Lincoln, literalmente nos dará una nueva oportunidad, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Pero eso no hizo que Luna se tranquilizara de hecho la hizo fastidiar más, así que encaro a Lori diciendo.

Luna (Mas devastada que fastidiada): Lori, ya pasaron cinco años, ¡CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS! Y ni siquiera nos mandó ni un mísero mensaje o carta, ¿Cuánto piensa que debemos esperar? Hay que aceptarlo, él no nos va a perdonar, ni, aunque que fuera el último día de su vida.

Luego Lynn se metió a la conversación diciendo.

Lynn (Con un semblante de derrota): Tiene razón, Lori, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el ya no nos ve con buenos ojos, aceptémoslo, lo que hicimos fue algo que no tiene perdón de Dios, especialmente yo, **"Arrrgggh"** Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su consuelo y no haberlo culpado, el seguiría con nosotros, pero al final lo único que hice fue seguir atormentándolo e hiriéndolo como la fanfarrona abusadora que siempre fui.

Pero luego, Leni se dirigió a Lynn para decirle lo siguiente.

Leni (Tratando de consolarla): Lynn, ya te dijimos, que también fue nuestra culpa, no solo tuya, en lugar de defenderlo, solo hicimos que la herida se abriera más, al final todas tenemos algo de culpa, aunque talvez tengas razón en algo, tal vez ya no nos vea como sus hermanas si no como monstruos.

Todas bajaron la mirada por lo que dijo Leni, y era cierto, todos pensaron que Lincoln era lo han tratado como si fuera un maldito monstruo o demonio que solo trae desgracia, pero resulta que al final los verdaderos monstruos, fueron ellas.

Hablando de ironías, ¿No creen?

Luna fue la primera en hablar.

Luna (Tratando de aliviar el ambiente): Bueno, sigamos viendo más sobre Lincoln y su banda, escuchemos algunas de sus canciones.

Eso causo que las chicas volvieran en sí, y aceptando la sugerencia de Luna, nunca escucharon como son sus canciones, escucharon de que la mayoría era una melodía de violencia pura, después de todo es metal de lo que estamos hablando, pero escucharon de que también tiene algunas más lentas.

Lori dijo lo siguiente.

Lori (Convenida): Esta bien Luna, veamos cómo son sus canciones.

Lola (Un poco alegre): Si, quiero ver como canta Linky.

Lana: O grite.

Lola: Cierto, eso también.

Lucy (Curiosa): ¿Qué canción vas a poner Luna?

Luna (Decidiendo): Tratare de buscar la más suave posible, hay muchas que son muy violentas y agresivas y todas tienen un lenguaje obsceno.

Y era cierto hay canciones que con el solo nombre son canciones fuertes como, "People = Shit", "Psychosocial", "Sulfur", etc

Pero de repente, vio una que le llamo la atención, no sabía cómo era, pero debe ser relativamente buena, aunque el nombre suena algo deprimente y gótico.

Luna (Viendo la canción): ¿Dead Memories?

Lori (Confundida y curiosa por el nombre): Mmm, Bueno, veamos cómo es esa canción.

Luna (Decidida, pero con un poco de duda): ¿Tú crees? Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Asi que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Luna oprimió el enlace de la canción para escucharla, esperaron a que cargara la melodía y después de unos segundos de espera, la canción empezó y suena así.

**Canción: Dead Memories Banda: Slipknot**

La canción empieza con una melodía de guitarra eléctrica, repitiendo las mismas notas, acompañado por los platillos de la batería mientras golpeaba para dar el ritmo y la velocidad correspondiente del punteo, hasta que después se escucha un largo scratch de DJ, luego empezó la melodía inicial con la batería, el bajo y las dos guitarras, la melodía en si era suave, pero también reflejaba ese sonido de metal, solo que no tan agresivo como lo es normalmente, las niñas escuchaban atentamente la melodía, esperando a que llegue la letra, porque en realidad quieren saber cómo canta Lincoln.

Después de escuchar la melodía, empezó a hacer el tiempo de la letra, lo cual Lincoln canta en una voz limpia, y la letra dice así.

Lincoln: **Sitting in the dark, I can't forget****  
****Even now, I realize the time I'll never get****  
****Another story of the bitter pills of fate****  
****I can't go back again****  
****I can't go back again **

**But you asked me to love you and I did****  
****Traded my emotions for a contract to commit****  
****And when I got away, I only got so far****  
****the other me is dead****  
****I hear his voice inside my head**

Luego se escucha un corte un pequeño punteo de guitarra para luego pasar a la letra del coro

Lincoln: **W****e were never alive ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** and we won't be born again ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** But I'll never survive ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** with dead memories in my Heart**

**(Luego la melodía se intensifica para pasar al coro)****  
****Dead memories in my heart****  
****Dead memories in my heart**

Ahora la melodía se tranquiliza volviendo al ritmo inicial hasta que se formó un conteo de percusión junto con un pequeño scratch hasta pasar a la siguiente estrofa de la canción, la cual dice así. Pero esta vez la melodía cambia con un ritmo de doble pedal en la batería.

Lincoln: **You told me to love you, and I did****  
****Tied my soul into a knot****  
****And got me to submit****  
****So when I got away,****  
****I only kept my scars****  
****The other me is gone****  
****Now I don't know where I belong**

Ahora viene de nuevo el mismo punteo para pasar al coro una vez mas

Lincoln: **W****e were never alive ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** and we won't be born again ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** But I'll never survive ****  
****(Mismo punteo)**** with dead memories in my Heart**

**(Luego la melodía se intensifica para pasar al coro solo que en vez de dos repeticiones son tres repeticiones)****  
****Dead memories in my heart****  
****Dead memories in my heart**

**Dead memories in my heart**

Ahora la melodía volvió a su ritmo tranquilo por unos siete segundos hasta que aumento un poco la percusión de los tambores, junto con unos punteos de guitarra, para después pasar al solo de guitarra cortesía de Chandler, ya que después de todo, era el guitarrista líder, y es su trabajo en la mayoría de las veces por así decirlo, hacer los solos de guitarra, Clyde también hace los solos en algunas canciones, hasta hacen solos compartidos, pero si tuviéramos que hacer una tabla comparativa de quien hace más solos, ese sería Chandler. Pero regresando a la canción, el solo siguió hasta que la música hizo una pausa de su ritmo habitual, ahora teniendo una melodía de solo acordes, suave y tranquila, pero con un toque de tristeza en ella, luego se oyó otra vez la voz de Lincoln, cantando una pequeña estrofa que dice.

Lincoln: **Dead visions in your name****  
****Dead fingers in my veins****  
**

Y de repente, los acordes suaves fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña entrada de tambores, para volver a la melodía tonificada de tono con todos los instrumentos juntos para hacer el ultimo coro

Lincoln: **Dead memories in my heart**

**Dead memories in my heart****  
****Dead memories in my heart****  
****Dead memories in my heart**

Después del ultimo coro, la melodía se volvió un poco más pesada, acompañado de un solo de guitarra cortesía de Clyde esta vez, más el ritmo de doble pedal de Rusty, incluyendo un armonioso canto de Lincoln solamente diciendo solamente **"Ohhh" **siguieron por unos segundos más con lo mismo, hasta que Lincoln canto un último **"Ohhh"** para después terminar con la canción con unos acordes sin parar de guitarra, para luego pasar de acordes a un efecto de la guitarra, hasta se podría escuchar la emulación del sonido de una lluvia, para luego decir fin a la canción, **"Dead Memories"**

Cuando la canción se dio por finalizada, esto fue lo que sucedió.

Normalmente cuando escuchas una canción, sueles tener varios sentimientos encontrados, con ejemplos como fascinación, desagrado, tristeza o incomodidad, dependiendo del estilo, interprete, instrumentos, o en el mejor de los casos, la letra.

Hay personas que solamente le gusta disfrutar la música dependiendo del ritmo, sin importar lo que diga la letra, ni con el idioma que cante, pero si eres de los que les gusta escuchar música y saber el significado y el mensaje que tratan de transmitir el intérprete, ósea, leer bien la letra y entender sus sentimientos, tal como una vez dijo el conocido escritor francés, Víctor Hugo, **"La música expresa lo que no puede ser dicho, y aquello lo que es imposible permanecer en silencio"**

Y si eres de esas personas ya mencionadas, al escuchar la canción de Lincoln, te sentirías, melancólico, devastado, emocionalmente roto, y con un aire de sufrimiento, despecho, agonía y dolor, porque lo que trato de transmitir Lincoln, fue el maltrato que tuvo que sufrir y trata de dejarlo todo en el olvido, eso es algo que nadie quiere sufrir, y escucharlo cantar de algo como eso, es inevitable llorar o sentir pena, o hasta culpabilidad.

¿Por qué culpabilidad?, pues hay algo de diferencia, resulta que una persona se puede sentir extremadamente mal y apenado cuando escuchas esa canción y al entender la letra, pero si por una especie de paradoja espacio temporal, tu eres el causante de lo que sufrió el, es aún más peor antes, porque indirectamente o no, esa canción está dirigido a ti, y solamente a ti.

Y por coincidencia del destino, y por muy irónico que suene, eso es exactamente lo que las hermanas Loud, están sintiendo ahora mismo.

Después de que la canción terminara, Las nueve hermanas, estaban congeladas, por culpa del shock que están sufriendo ahora, buena, la canción les fascino y les encanto como cantaba su hermano, eso es de admitirse.

Pero.

¿Por qué están como si tuvieran un trauma, o como si vieron a un fantasma, o ver a alguien morir?

¿La razón?

Es simple.

La letra.

Con solo escuchar claramente la letra, les llego de manera brusca y profunda a sus respectivos corazones, sabían y entendieron perfectamente lo quería transmitir su ex-hermano, y eso era todo lo que ellas mismas causaron, lo que ellas misma provocaron, lo que ellas mismas transformaron a su hermano, por ellas mismas, el las despreciaba con toda su pútrida alma.

Ahora entienden porque la canción se llama "Dead Memories", se llama así por el hecho de que todos los recuerdos que tenía Lincoln de sus hermanas, ya no son más que jugarretas y traumas que solo quiere olvidar, memorias que solo deben ser dejadas patitas en la calle, lejos de su cerebro.

Leni, que aun que siguiera impactada por el mensaje musical que acaba de escuchar, fue la primera en recuperar la razón, pero con los ojos cubiertos de algunas lágrimas por entender cuál es, o más bien, quien fue la razón principal de toda esta historia cruda. y dijo lo siguiente.

Leni (Impactada, pero con los ojos llorosos): ¿Memorias muerta?, ¿eso es lo que somos para el ahora?

Nadie dijo nada para responder a la pregunta retórica de Leni, pero sabía perfectamente, que todo era verdad, no importa cuanto pueda evadir la realidad, yo no hay vuelta atrás para emendar su error. La culpa, el resentimiento era muy vigente en cada cara de las nueve chicas presentes en la sala, pero solo una quedo peor que las ocho chicas restantes.

Lynn

Todas están muy mal por la canción, eso es de esperarse, pero Lynn, es otro caso, ya que recordemos que fue ella quien empezó todo, desde la amenaza, hasta llegar a la acusación, logrando que su hermano, terminara traumatizado, traicionado, maltratado y abandonado durante tres semanas.

Tres

Malditas

Semanas

Por su culpa, ya no tiene un hermano, por culpa de su maldito ego y naturaleza egoísta y supersticiosa, termino costando la felicidad y la inocencia de un niño de solo 11 años que ella misma juro proteger, una promesa que poco a poco, quebró de manera horrible.

Los sentimientos negativos que invadía el subconsciente de Lynn golpeaban tan fuerte como un verdugo dándole latigazo a un prisionero, causando que terminara en un mar de lágrimas mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos, mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba agitadamente por culpa de la angustia, los nervios y la frustración que se está acumulando en su estado mental actual. Gemidos y sollozo, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, algo que llamo la atención de todas sus hermanas restantes, antes Lynn era una de las chicas Loud que nunca mostraba ninguna pizca de sensibilidad, y por eso le era difícil verla llorar, pero ahora, más los que paso hace cinco años, incluyendo la paliza, casi matanza que su hermano le dio gracias al odio acumulado por culpa de los maltratos de ella y de sus demás hermanas, se volvió como una de las más sensibles cuando se trata de su pasado, llegando a tener una depresión, y en el peor de los casos, tendencias suicidas.

Al pasar los años, ya es normal ver a Lynn en llanto, pero, aun así, no puede dejar de ser muy doloroso verla así, ella tuvo la culpa técnicamente, eso es cierto, pero no debería castigarse a sí misma, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero no puede evitarlo, Lynn ama a su hermano, de verdad lo ama, pero era demasiado violenta y brusca para demostrarlo.

Mostrando su preocupación por su hermanita, Leni fue la que fue hacia ella y le dio el abrazo más suave que una hermana mayor, hasta una madre, podría dar, pero, aunque tratara de verse fuerte para consolar a su hermana, no podía dejar de lagrimear más, porque al igual que ella, está muy angustiada por su hermano, ella era la que más cariño le daba en su infancia, pero al final, termino haciendo lo opuesto cuando pasó lo de la mala suerte.

Lynn, aferrada en los brazos de Leni, no podía dejar de parar de sollozar y llorar por todo lo que ha pasado, pensando que ella es la responsable de todos, por culpa de ella, sus hermanas están sufriendo también los castigos que su maldita arrogancia causo, sin parar de decir disculpas mientras gemía de desesperación por un poco de amor.

Lynn (Angustiada por todo): **¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡Aaaaahhhgg!**

Leni (Tratando de consolarla, pero también en un estado vulnerable): Tranquila Lynnda, **"Sniff" **por favor, no te castigas de esa forma, sabes que nadie te está culpando.

Pero no causo que Lynn se tranquilizara, en lugar de eso solo empeoro su estado, causando que se alejara del abrazo para encararla a su cara, con su cabello largo un poco arruinado, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su ojos rojos y húmedos por las lágrimas y un ceño fruncido mostrando frustración en su rostro, luego dijo, más bien grito lo siguiente.

Lynn (Cegada por la agonía y el sufrimiento): **¡CÁLLATE!, ¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ LENI!, ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YA NO HAY REMEDIO!, ¡YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!, ¡YA NO PODEMOS SALIR DEL ABISMO!, ¡NUESTRO HERMANO!, ¡TU HERMANO!, ¡MI HERMANITO!, ¡YA NI NOS QUIERE NI EN PINTURA!, ¡ESPECIALMENTE A MI!, ¡YO FUI LA CAUSANTE DE TODO!, ¡YO FUI QUIEN LO AMENAZÓ!, ¡YO FUI QUIEN LO OBLIGO HACER ALGO QUE NO QUERÍA!, ¡NO RESPETE SU TIEMPO LIBRE!, ¡NUNCA LO RESPETE COMO DEBERÍA HABERLO HECHO!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY SU HERMANA MAYOR!, ¡Y DEBÍA PROTEGERLO CUANDO NECESITABA AYUDA SI NO PODÍA ACUDIR NI A LUNA O A TI!, ¡TENÍA QUE HABER SIDO SU MODELO A SEGUIR!, ¿PERO HICE ALGO DE ESO?, ¡MALDICIÓN NO!, ¡SOLO LO ATORMENTE!, ¡ME BURLE DE EL Y SU FORMA DE VIDA!, ¡LO GOLPEE!, ¡LO AMENACE!, ¡LE HICE BROMAS!, ¡HERÍ SU SENTIMIENTOS VARIAS VECES!, ¡Y ESTOY HABLANDO ANTES DE QUE PASARA CON LO DE LA MALA SUERTE!, ¡POR DIOS!, ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE MI ERROR!, ¡FUE MUY TARDE!, ¡Y PARA EMPEORAR MÁS LA SITUACIÓN!, ¡TERMINE ARRASTRANDO A TODAS USTEDES AL DESPRECIO DE LA GENTE!, ¡PERDIENDO TODAS SUS AMISTADES Y POPULARIDAD!, ¡AUNQUE NOS HAYAN PERDONADO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!, ¡NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE LOS SOMETÍ A UNA VIDA DE DESPRECIO Y AMARGURA!, ¡YO DEBERÍA SER LA MARGINADA NO USTEDES!, ¡YO MEREZCO EL ASCO Y DESAGRADO DE LA SOCIEDAD!, ¡USTEDES NO TENÍAN NADA QUE VER CON ESO!, ¿CÓMO PUEDEN SEGUIR QUERIÉNDOME DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICE? "Sniff" N-N-No soy más que una maldita zorra abusadora, que solo se preocupa por sus tontas necesidades egoístas, que, a sus seres queridos, "Sniff" soy un completo asco, ¿C-como pude hacerle eso a mi hermanito? ¡NO SOY MÁS QUE UN ERROR DE DIOS! ¡DEBÍ HABERME MUERTO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNI-**

**¡SLAP!**

La pobre no pudo terminar su lamento, después de girar su cabeza de manera automáticamente por una razón desconocida.

Un gran ardor era lo que sentía en su mejilla derecho en estos momentos, tenía su mano derecha sosteniendo al ardor para que se desvanezca el dolor, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que causo ese dolor? Si se fijan bien, la mejilla de Lynn tiene un tono rojizo de un impacto en la piel, y al parecer, como que tiene la forma de una mano.

Lynn con una mirada de impacto y asombro, movió su cabeza para saber que causo ese impacto, y su movimiento se detuvo instantáneamente cuando vio a su otra hermana mayor Lori, que tenía un rostro de dolor, más los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, causando que su característico maquillaje de color azul celeste, se arruine, convirtiéndose en unas líneas de pintura, como si estuviera sangrando en los ojos, solo que con un color alternativo del rojo, pero lo que llamo la atención fue la mano izquierda que tenía la palma abierta y con un tono rojizo, como si hubiera golpeado algo, de repente, se dio cuenta que paso al final.

Lori le había dado una buena bofetada, Lynn podría haberse enojado y saltaría en contra de su hermana para hacer venganza, si es que siga teniendo su antigua actitud, pero la ver la mirada de su hermana, sabía que no lo hizo a propósito, si no por otra razón, hasta que Lori hablo, con un tono más desesperado que molesto.

Lori (De mal en peor): Perdóname Lynn, en serio perdóname, pero por favor no digas eso otra vez, por favor no lo vuelvas a decir, te lo suplico.

Si decir otra cosa, Lori se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo que, a la primera, Lynn no lo devolvió por el asombro, luego, Lori, dijo.

Lori (Devastada mientras abrazaba a Lynn): Lynn, sé que estas muy devastada por lo que paso hace cinco años, pero no digas esas cosas feas de ti, sé que fuiste fanfarrona, y puede que hayas sido una mala persona la mayoría de las veces, pero eso ya no importa, nosotros te aceptamos como eres, además, no fuiste la única que fue una mala persona en sí, yo siempre lo trate de mal y le quite sus privilegios, solo porque yo era la mayor y podía hacer lo que quiera. Po-por favor Lynn, no digas esas cosas, ya perdí a mi hermanito, ya perdí a mi osito Boo-Boo, ya no quiero perder más, por favor n-no me abandones **"Sniff" **por favor.

Debilidad, sensibilidad, era lo que podía sentir Lynn ahora, devolviendo el abrazo de su hermana, más el llanto más desgarrador que se puede oír, Lynn no paraba de decir **"Perdóname" **muchas veces, haciendo que Lori le diga, **"no llores por favor, no estás sola"**

Las demás, al ver esa escena de tristeza y dolor puro, sus corazones estaban destrozados como un edificio demolido, nunca vieron esa faceta de Lori y Lynn juntas, Lori puede que haya cambiado y ahora es más atenta con sus hermanas, y demuestra un optimismo puro, también tiene una fibra sensible, y es que todavía le sigue doliendo ver a su hermano siendo alguien en la vida, pero a la vez demostrando odio y asco hacia su propia familia. De repente, Lucy fue hacia ellos y se unió al abrazo entre Lynn y Lori, demostrando de que también está apoyando a Lynn y que ya no está sola, ya no tiene esa personalidad fría y gótica que tenía antes, ahora es más abierta y muestra más sus sentimientos, después de unió Lana, luego Lola, después Leni, seguido por Luan, Lisa y por ultimo Luna.

Todas terminaron juntas en un abraso grupal, puede que ya no estén completo por la ausencia de Lincoln, pero aun así se siguen apoyando mutuamente, ya no dejarán a nadie atrás, ya no más, ahora serán lo que debieron ser hace mucho tiempo.

Una verdadera familia, donde se apoyan unos a los otros, demostrando de que ellas, ya no son las mismas chicas irresponsables, egoísta y malagradecidas que se ganaron el desprecio de casi todos.

Ahora son unas chicas cambiados que harán todo lo posible para limpiar su nombre y apellido, aunque haya personas que no den segundas oportunidades.

Pero de repente el momento de amor fraternal fue interrumpido por el sonido de una vibración

"**Brrrrrrrrrr"**

¿Qué pudo ser?

Pues ese fue el teléfono de Leni que estaba en la mesa de la sala, después de separarse del abrazo y hacer que Lynn se sienta un poco mejor, fue hacia donde está su teléfono lo tomo, lo desbloqueo y reviso la notificación, y resulta que era una notificación de Instagran de un amigo que publico un anuncio, al principio no se sabía de qué era, pero al abrir el en enlace, Oh cielos, su cerebro se congelo en un instante, y con los ojos bien abiertos como si fueran platos.

¿Por qué tan sorprendida por un anuncio?

Pues resulta que no es un anuncio cualquiera, es un anuncio de Dark Heart, la banda de Lincoln, y resulta que es un anuncio de las siguientes ciudades que van a tocar en su gira por el estado de Michigan, y al ver la primera ciudad que van tocaran a continuación, contando desde hoy, no podía creerlo, tan pegada se quedó en el anuncio que preocupo a sus hermanas, pensando que es algo malo, así que Luna fue a hablar con ella.

Luna (Despertándola de su trance): Oye Leni, ¿Estas bien hermana? Te vez como si viste un fantasma.

Leni solo gira la cabeza con su semblante de impactada, causando que Luna se ponga nerviosa, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Leni se adelantó y le mostro el anuncio.

Al observar el anuncio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, creía que esto era una broma, pero no sabe que creer, puede que sea cierto, o sea solo una broma de mal gusto, pero con la mirada de Leni, demuestra que no está jugando, luego las demás observaron el anuncio y todas quedaron igual de impactadas. Luan fue la primera en hablar, pero no podía circular las palabras adecuadamente.

Luan (Impactada): L-Le-Leni, No-no me digas que-e.

Leni (Shockeada): Así es.

Después de un momento de silencio Leni dijo lo que dejo a todas impactadas.

"**Dark Heart's Michigan Tour"**

"**Live in Royal Woods"**

"**Lincoln va a volver"**

**Mientras tanto en otra ciudad.**

Nos encontramos en un sector de una ciudad que se encuentra a 3 horas lejos de Royal Woods, hay una especia de parque donde hay una fuente de agua, palomas paseando por cualquier parte, algunas personas caminando y disfrutando la tarde.

Pero nos centraremos en una persona en específico, más bien en una chica, y resulta que ella, está viendo un anuncio en su teléfono, que resulta ser el mismo anuncio de Lincoln y su banda sobre sus siguientes destinos para el tour, y también estaba atónita y en shock por ver que en la primera ciudad que van a tocar Dark Heart, es en Royal Woods, la chica miraba detenidamente una imagen de Lincoln en un estadio con su micrófono en una mano y con la otra saludando al público, la niña seguía viendo al niño, como si ya lo conociera, que resulta que así es la cosa, pero de repente su pensamiento fue detenido por otra chica que llego a su lado que resulta ser su mejor amiga, y le pregunto.

Chica 1(Confundida y preocupada): Oye amiga, estas bien.

La otra solo la miro por unos segundos y dijo.

Chica 2 (Impactada): ¿Recuerdas del chico que te hable desde hace un tiempo?

Chica 1 (Confundida): ¿El chico de esa banda que me mostraste una vez? Si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Entonces la chica 2 con un rostro de asombro y a la vez nerviosismo le dijo.

Chica 2 (Nerviosamente ansiosa): Va a volver a Royal Woods como siguiente destino a su gira. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Chica 1 (Un poco confundida): ¿Qué?

Chica 2 (Impactada): Significa que después de mucho tiempo, ya podre arreglar las cosas con el de una vez por todas.

Dijo la chica mientras en su mente decía otra cosa.

"**Patético, mi patético"**

**Continuará**

**Próximo capítulo: Vermilion Parte 1**

**¡UUUFFFFF! Por fin, después de muchos meses, aquí está el capítulo, les pido disculpa a todos los que tuvieron que esperar una cantidad ridículamente larga, bueno digamos que tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad, aparte de que lo que tenía antes se me borro, y por eso se atrasó. Una vez más, perdóneme por demorarme mucho, pero al menos ya les tengo el capítulo 6 listo para leer, disfrútenla, y mejor con la cuarentena que estamos sufriendo por el maldito Coronavirus o COVID-19. Por cierto, el segundo capítulo de I Can't Breathe, está en desarrollo, tratare de trabajar en ello todo el fin de semana para no demorarme. Por mientras el capítulo se llamará "What Can I Say" significa Que puedo decir.**

**Por cierto, si se pregunta, que es la explosión del Toda y la extinción masiva del pérmico triásico.**

**La explosión volcánica de Toba, fue la erupción más grande que ocurrió hace más de 70.000 años atrás con una magnitud de 2.800 kilómetros cúbicos de ceniza y veneno, no es por asustarlos, pero esa fue un evento en que la raza humana estuvo a punto ser extinguido, ya que según las investigaciones solo sobrevivieron entre 1.000 a 7.000 humanos.**

**Y la extinción masiva del pérmico triásico, también conocida informalmente como "La gran mortandad" fue la catástrofe natural más grande desde los últimos 500 millones de años, se dicen que fue a causa de un asteroide que se estrelló en la tierra o una explosión volcánica aun peor, pero su origen es desconocido, pero sigue siendo terrífico, ya que ese evento, destruyó casi por completo el planeta, ya que el 95% de la vida en todo el mundo, se destruyó de una manera horrible, sin la más mínima pizca de piedad, si ese 4% restante no hubiera sobrevivido, hoy no estaríamos acá, escalofriante, ¿No lo cree? Y es peor cuando antes de que pasara ese caos, la tierra era un planeta lleno de vida, incluso más que hoy. **

**¡AH! Casi lo olvidaba, también voy a modificar los capítulos anteriores, voy a extenderlos y ponerle más diálogos y poner más realismo porque algunos son demasiado cortos, así que los arreglare para darle más lujo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, buenas noches.**


	12. Nueva votación Proyecto Spin-Off 2

**Nueva ****votación**

**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Bueno, estoy seguro de que mucho de ustedes deben estar molesto por abandonarlos por mucho tiempo sin actualizar All Hope Is Gone y I Can't Breathe, y en serio lo lamento mucho, pero bueno como sabrán, el primer capítulo del Spin-Off sobre Ronnie Anne, fue bien recibido y el segundo capítulo ya está en desarrollo, y estaba pensando en hacer otro proyecto de Spin-Off para mi saga de AHIG. Esto es lo que estoy pensando.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer otro Spin-Off de la saga, tal como lo hago con Ronnie Anne. Pero esta vez, será de una de las hermanas de Lincoln. Estaba pensando en ellas con tributos a una banda cada una.**

**1: Lori, con un tributo a la banda de rock cristiano, Skillet.**

**2: Leni, con un tributo a la queridísima banda de Nu-Metal, Linkin Park (R.I.P Chester Bennington).**

**3: Luna, con un tributo a la banda de post-grunge canadiense, Three Day Grace.**

**4: Luan, con un tributo a la banda de rock canadiense, Thousand Foot Krutch**

**5: Lynn, con un tributo a la banda de Metal alternativo, Through Fire (Antes conocido como Empathic)**

**6: Lucy, con ella estoy en un debate entre hacerle un tributo a Evanescense o a Nightwish.**

**7: Lola y Lana (Serán los dos juntas en una), con un tributo a una banda de Metalcore melódica no muy conocida llamada, Outline in Color**

**8: Lisa, con un tributo a la banda de heavy metal, Disturbed.**

**9: Lily, con tributo a la banda, 12 Stones.**

**Tal vez haya bandas que no conozcan o no les interese dependiendo de sus respectivos gustos musicales, pero talvez hay muchos de ustedes, que son de esa onda, y conocen quienes son o han escuchado alguna canción por ahí, o capas que tal vez esas bandas justo son de los que le gustan, pero en resumen. La pregunta para votar es.**

**¿De todas las hermanas Loud, a quien elegirían y porque?**

**Y si algunos de ustedes seleccionan a Lucy, ¿Cuál de las dos bandas se quedarías y porque?**

**Espero sus respuestas en el review, Deben decir con quien se queda y la razón del porqué.**

**La votación empieza ahora mismo, y tiene plazo hasta el viernes a y luego les diré los resultados, y empezare a hacer la portada para ese proyecto.**

**RCurrent me dio su voto que es para Lori, por razones personales que prefiero no mencionar.**

**Así**** que por ahora Lori va ganando un voto.**

**Yo por mi parte voto por Lynn, ya que fue una de las más afectadas por el abandono de Lincoln, y sería interesante ver su desarrollo de cómo fue su vida después de arruinar no solo la vida de su hermano, si no la reputación de sus hermanas.**

**Esperare sus respuestas atentamente.**


	13. Cap 7 Vermilion Parte 1

**THE LOUD HOUSE: ALL HOPE IS GONE**

**Capítulo 7: Vermilion Parte 1**

**Bienvenido al mundo donde los sueños se vuelven pesadillas (Hollywood Undead)**

Como dijo una vez el escritor estadounidense John Michael Green **"El amor nace de los tiempos difíciles" **

Y vaya que no estaba equivocado del todo.

El amor, al igual que el odio mismo, es considerado como el sentimiento más poderoso de todas las emociones humanas, metafóricamente hablando. Pero también es a la vez, el sentimiento más impredecible de las emociones humanas, nadie sabe cuándo una persona puede encontrar lo que muchos llaman **"amor verdadero, media naranja o alma gemela"** puede llegar, tarde o temprano, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que siempre llegara en cualquier momento, y hay veces que esa clase de afecto, no solo es para que le de felicidad al emisor, si no también para salvar vidas, sabiendo de que hay personas que si aprecian y respetan a su seres queridos, te dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo, ya que siempre te apoyaran, sin importar las dificultades.

Tal como sucedió con una pequeña niña de 11 años.

A continuación, nos centraremos en algún barrio de los suburbios de Royal Woods, pero específicamente en una casa de clase media de dos pisos de color azul con blanco, con un jardín normal, con algunas decoraciones como rociadores de agua, gnomos de jardín **(En mi país se les conoce como enanitos de yeso) **o algunas flores especiales como petunias, jazmines o algunas rosas rojas.

Pero en realidad nos enfocaremos en una parte de la casa en específico, una habitación del segundo piso.

Decorada de varios posters de bandas de rock, y de algunos modelos en las paredes pintadas de un color celeste, acompañado de un mueble, un closet una televisión encima del mueble, algunos animales de peluches, pero lo que detallaba eran varios posters de Lincoln y los demás miembros de Dark Heart.

Con todo eso se resume que este es la alcoba de una niña adolescente, ya que en la cama se encuentra una muchacha de solo 16 años de cabello castaño claro suelto, vestida solamente de una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, pantalones de mezclillas azules marinos y estaba descalza dejando expuesto sus suaves pies con las uñas pintada de azul celeste.

Esa chica es nada ni nada menos que la novia de Lincoln Loud.

Jordán Rosato.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama en posición de loto, mientras estaba con su teléfono, mandando un mensaje de texto a un amigo cualquiera, para pasar el rato, cuando termino de textear, apago su teléfono, y se recostó en su cama, pensando en la llamada por video, que hiso ella con Lincoln sobre si volvería a Royal Woods, pues ya pasaron algunos meses desde que Lincoln y los demás empezaron con su gira por el estado de Michigan, y cuando ella convenció al chico que vuelva a su pueblo natal, no pudo contener su felicidad porque por fin se volverán a ver dentro de unos días.

Y fue mejor cuando el mismo le mando por mensaje el afiche de su siguiente concierto, pero luego esa felicidad se esfumo, cuando se le vino la cabeza la principal razón de porque Lincoln no quiere volver a Royal Woods.

Jordán sabía lo que Lincoln sufrió con lo de la mala suerte, ya que el mismo se lo dijo, y no pude evitar sentir un gran rencor a la familia Loud, pero al pasar los años, se dieron cuenta de que ellos en verdad estaban arrepentidos de sus actos, ya que reconoció algunas como Lola o Lynn, y les sorprendió que ya no son las misma de antes, sabiendo que la partida y contando la pelea entre Lincoln y Lynn, les afecto demasiado, y desde ahí Jordán no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellas, pero sabia que esto es algo que ella no debe entrometerse, es por el bien de ellas, y por el bien de su novio.

Mientras mas pensaba en ese tiempo, no paraba de sentirse un poco mal por todo lo que paso, especialmente cuando tubo que detener a Lincoln que estaba a punto de literalmente, liquidar a alguien.

**Flashback (Hace 5 años)**

Una Jordán de 11 años estaba debajo de un árbol en el patio del recreo de su escuela, pero estaba acompañada de un niño de 11 años con un característico cabello de color blanco, y ese chico no es nadie más que Lincoln Loud. Pero lo que llamaba la atención es que el peliblanco, estaba en un mal estado, suciedad, peinado desordenado, hasta tenía un moretón en la nariz, no hay que ser tan despistado para saber que el pobre niño estuvo en una pelea.

Además, la niña estaba ayudando un poco al Loud, pero se podía ver en su rostro que tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero a la vez enfado, ya que había algo que la estaba molestando, mientras Lincoln tenia la cabeza agachada, tal vez era por frustración, tal vez por vergüenza, o por decepción.

\- Lincoln lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente de tu parte, yo entiendo de que Ronnie Anne podría ser algo pesada, pero eso no era excusa como para causar una pelea de esa magnitud - Dijo Jordán con decepción y a la molestia.

Ese comentario, solo causo que Lincoln se sintiera mas frustrado de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Y que querías que hiciera Jordán? Ella lo único que me hacía eran bromas pesadas, insultos y humillaciones, y cuando cada día pasaba, se volvía peor, lo del traje de ardilla ya era un problema, y ahora tenía que soportar las burlas de todos en la escuela y las bromas de Santiago, ¿Saben lo difícil que fue para mí, todo esto? – Exclamo Lincoln tratando de defender su posición, ya que lo último que quería era tener otra pelea. Pero no logro convencer a la pequeña Jordán, solo hiso que se molestara aún más.

\- Si sé que fue muy frustrante, pero dijiste que lo del traje de ardilla era una apuesta, no tenia porque agredir a alguien solo por una tonta apuesta, que tu mismo y hasta tu familia hicier...

**¡NI SI QUIERA ERA UNA MADITA APUESTA TODO ESTO DEL TRAJE DE ARDILLA, MALDICION!**

Su oración fue interrumpida inesperadamente por un ataque de enojo causado por Lincoln, haciendo que la chica se ponga algo intimidada pero preocupada porque tal vez dijo algo que fue demasiado o relativamente ofensivo para él.

\- Yo no usaba ese traje de ardilla porque perdí una apuesta, lo usaba porque mi familia me obligaba a usarlo por culpa de una maldita mentira, que fue causada por una estúpida, arrogante y ególatra niña que no sabe tomar la derrota con dignidad, y por culpa de mi egoísmo solo lo alimente más – Dijo Lincoln, con algo de melancolía en su voz, y podría jurar que le estaba saliendo algunas lagrimas causadas por la angustia.

Jordán, al ver ese estado, se sintió dolida, pero a la vez confundida. Porque lo último que dijo Lincoln le dejo algunas dudas

¿Todo esto no fue por una apuesta?

¿Por qué su familia lo obligaba?

¿O cuál era la mentira?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que todo esto es por una mentira, que clase de mentira era? – Pregunto Jordán a Lincoln, porque le parecía algo ilógico, y confuso su anécdota, Lincoln solo suspiro y luego se sentó en el césped del parque, mientras Lincoln le daba palmadas al pasto tratando de decirle a Jordán de que se siente, porque será una larga historia, lo cual Jordán hiso caso, y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Lincoln decidió romperlo con una pregunta.

\- Jordán, se honesta conmigo, ya que me gustaría preguntarte ¿Tu qué piensas de la suerte? – Eso fue lo único que dijo Lincoln, esperando a que Jordán a que de su respuesta.

Jordán quedo mas confundida por eso, pero un poco dudosa sobre a donde lleva todo esto, le dijo su pensamiento sobre esa superstición.

\- Pues para muchos piensan, que la suerte pasa cuando alguien tiene o le da algo inesperado siendo bueno o malo, pero yo honestamente, yo creo que son puras coincidencias, coincidencias que le puede pasar a cualquiera, siendo el más suertudo o no, ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que te paso, y que terminaras peleándote con Ronnie Anne? – Pregunto Jordán, porque todavía seguía sin saber la razón del traje de ardilla.

Lincoln solo suspiro y dijo – Es una larga historia, y la razón es que con lo que me paso, tiene algo que ver con la buena y la mala suerte – Respondió el peliblanco, y luego comenzó a relatarle todo el asunto de la mala suerte, le conto absolutamente todo, cuando Lynn lo amenazo con el bate, cuando lo culpo de que deba mala suerte, cuando le siguió el juego, cuando lo echaron de la casa, lo del traje de ardilla, los insultos y los maltratos, el ataque de su hermana Lori, la razón de por qué hacían todo esto, y la pelea que tubo con Lynn antes de irse de la casa.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato de Lincoln, Jordán quedo horrorizada por todo lo que tubo que pasar su amigo, pero sobre todo enojada con los Louds.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?

Ella sabia que la familia de Lincoln puede causar problemas, pero eso ya sobrepasa el nivel de lo inimaginable, los Louds pueden ser varias cosas, pero nunca pensó que podrían llegar a ser hasta maltratadores, déspotas pueden ser, pero maltratadores, nunca.

\- Wow, solo wow, Lincoln en verdad lamento mucho lo que paso, no tenia idea de que todo esto fuera tan grave, debí haber hecho algo cuando tuve la oportunidad, en serio lo siento – Dijo Jordán muy apenada por el sufrimiento de Lincoln, ella sabia que lo del traje de ardilla tenia un secreto guardado, pero al final no hiso caso, y decidió creer en el cuentito de que todo era una apuesta.

\- No te disculpes Jordán, no tienes la culpa de nada, fueron ellos lo que causaron todo esto, y admito que también fue mi culpa en agrandar todo este fraude, podía haber aceptado un castigo de 2 semanas sin televisión, ni comics o videojuegos, pero no insultos y maltrato físico, Debí solamente ignorar a Lynn, pero así tampoco me daría cuenta de que mi familia es en realidad unos abusadores que solo les importa mas ellos mismos y sus intereses y no en los demás. Es como decir que deshago una mentira para entrar en otra – Dijo Lincoln, ya con lagrimas en los ojos, porque con todo lo que conto a Jordán, no pudo resistir las ganas de dejar salir toda esa angustia y dolor acumulado por la traición y el maltrato.

Jordán no lo pudo tolerar más, así que un acto rápido, envolvió a Lincoln en un cálido abrazo, mientras el chico se aferraba a la niña desahogándose como si fuera un infante de solo 4 años que se lastimo la rodilla. Mientras los chicos se abrazaban, Jordán consolaba a Lincoln para que liberara toda esa frustración.

Lincoln era de esas personas que no mostraban ese tipo de debilidades, hay veces en que podía estar triste y deprimido, pero siempre mantenía un optimismo para arreglar sus problemas, y verlo en un estado emocional muy delicado con un llanto de esa magnitud, no era absolutamente nada de él.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, mientras Lincoln dejaba salir todo, hasta que por fin se pudo relajar, solo con el precio de tener los ojos hinchados y rojos por todas esas lagrimas derramadas.

Después de separarse de Jordán, Lincoln tomo un poco de aire, y dio un gran suspiro, para luego decir.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo Jordán, siempre cuando hago algo malo, siempre soy el villano de la película, pero cuando mis hermanas hacen algo malo, por una rara razón, son unos ángeles, y nuestros padres son comprensivos con él, o me castigan a mí, porque siempre me echan la culpa de algo que yo nunca hice – Dice Lincoln con un semblante melancólico.

\- Y para empeorar el caso, luego llego Ronnie Anne, yo pensaba que era solo una bravucona sin corazón, pero cuando fui forzado a ir a la doble cita, me di cuenta de que talvez podría tener un vinculo con ella, pero al final resulto ser una farsa, pensé que seria la primera en ayudarme con lo del traje de ardilla, pero solo siguió con esa tonta reputación de chica dura y me hizo la vida miserable, mas de lo que ya era, ¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir tener a alguien que te ayude y te quiera? – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lincoln, estando a punto de tener otro ataque emocional. Hasta que Jordan dijo lo siguiente.

\- Yo si te quiero, Lincoln – Fue lo que dijo la niña con un tomo algo tímido, pues admitámoslo, cualquiera lo dirían con ese tono, ya que siempre tienen la teoría de que te rechacen o te dejen patitas en la calle.

Pero Lincoln, al escuchar esa afirmación, quedo incrédulo, porque de todas las chicas, que conoció, nunca pensó que le diría algo como eso, ni siquiera Paige, ya que ella solo lo quiso como amigo y compañero de juego, pero se tuvieron que separar porque se tuvo que mudar por asuntos personales.

¿Qué? – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lincoln, hasta que Jordán decidió seguir.

\- Desde que te vi por primera vez, siempre me llamo la atención tu cabello blanco y tu personalidad, yo trataba de acercarme a ti para tener una interacción contigo, pero nunca pude lograrlo, porque era muy tímida, hasta que un día, decidiste hablarme sin problema y me diste tu amistad junto con Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y hasta Chandler, no podía estar mas agradecida contigo por darme una oportunidad como esa, y al pasar el tiempo, empecé a sentir otros sentimientos hacia ti, yo creí que era solo una fase de la adolescencia pero resulta que esas emociones se intensificaron más, y me di cuenta de que talvez, si es que se podía, es tener una relación contigo. Lo que trato de decir con todo esto, es que en serios me gustas muchos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero al final ya tengo el valor de decírtelo, tú me gustas muchos – Termino de expresarse Jordán con un sonrojo notorio en sus dos mejillas por la vergüenza mientras miraba para otro lado, sin ver la cara de Lincoln.

Él también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca pensó que habría alguien se le declararía de esa forma, el sabia que Jordán no era de las chicas que mienten, él sabe cuando ella dice la verdad, y lo que dijo era honestidad pura, Jordán en verdad estaba enamorada de él, y eso causo hiciera algo que nunca pensó que haría.

Sonreír.

Sonreír después de tanto tiempo de maltrato, pudo sonreír de felicidad una vez más, algo que Jordán noto bien, y no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un suave pero notorio tono enrojecido en sus mejillas causado principalmente por la vergüenza, hasta que Lincoln decidió preguntar.

¿Lo dices en serio Jordán? – Fue lo que pregunto el peliblanco, ya que a pesar de que sabia que no era un sueño, quería asegurarse de que no lo fuera, y si fuera un sueño, entonces no querrá despertar nunca.

Hasta que su inseguridad se esfumo, ya que de un acto inadvertido, Jordán puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Lincoln, mientras acercaba su pecho al de el mientras tenia sus dos caras muy cercas, sabiendo lo que pasaría después, y con una voz cariñosa. la niña Rosato dijo.

\- Aww ven aquí Linky – Y de repente ocurrió lo indispensable, se dieron un beso, un cálido y tierno beso que expresaba cariño y amor, estuvieron besándose por unos segundos hasta que decidieron separarse para tomar aire, y con una sonrisa dijo, Jordad dijo.

\- Te quiero, mi Linky – Dijo Jordán con mucho cariño y con un sonrojo.

\- Yo también te quiero, mi linda cachorrita – Respondió Lincoln con el mismo tono y sonrojo.

Y luego decidieron volver a darse otro beso, si hay algo de que ellos están seguros es que no quieren separarse.

No se dieron cuenta de que mientras ellos se besaban, alguien los veía desde lejos y era una niña que vestía una sudadera purpura, tenía cabello negro y un tono de piel bronceado, haciendo énfasis de que es de nacionalidad latina. Esa niña al igual que Lincoln tenía un aspecto de que estuvo en una pelea, pero la diferencia de que ella estaba peor que él, pero en su expresión mostraba unas lagrimas de dolor y por una extraña razón, también expresaba culpa, ¿Pero culpa de qué? Sin querer seguir viendo, salió corriendo del lugar mientras lloraba y se maldecía a si misma diciendo cosas como.

**"Soy una estúpida"**

**"Pero que he hecho"**

**O "Perdóname Lincoln"**

¿Quién era esa chica y por qué se maldecía a sí misma, y se disculpaba con Lincoln?

**Fin del flashback.**

Jordán termino de recordar ese evento, así que ahora se acomodo para dormir mientras apagaba su lampara de noche, mientras veía el techo sus ojos empezaron ponerse pesados, sabiendo de que ya estaría en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes de decir.

\- Espero que puedas recuperarte de tus traumas Linky – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Jordán antes de quedarse dormida por completo, pero con una sonrisa sabiendo de que mañana podrá volver a ver su amado y talentoso novio.

**Al día siguiente.**

Nos encontramos en el estadio de Royal Woods, una arena donde se realizan varios tipos de eventos como convenciones, partidos, o hasta conciertos, grandes artistas como SMOOSH, Boys Will Be Boys o hasta recitales infantiles como Blarney el dinosaurio, dieron un gran evento para sus aficionados en este lugar.

Y ahora mucha gente está afuera esperando a que comience el siguiente evento, y justamente ese evento que se realizará será el esperado concierto programado de Dark Heart, cuando el auto bus de la banda llego a su estacionamiento no pudieron creer en la cantidad de personas que hay en ese estadio dentro y fuera, solo para verlos a ellos y a nadie más, sabían que eran famosos, pero nunca tanto.

Lincoln, junto con sus amigos bajaron del bus, para estirar las piernas y desembarcar todo su equipo e instrumento para instalarlos en el escenario.

Lincoln estuvo inspeccionando el lugar y vio algunos edificios y hasta se podía ver desde lejos, tiendas como la gasolinera de Flipp, Juegos y comida Gus, la hamburguesa del eructo y el centro comercial dos picos lugares que les traía varios recuerdos, y gracias al cielo que era buenos recuerdos.

Lincoln solo dio un suspiro y dijo – Hola Royal Woods, nos volvemos a ver –

Al principio Lincoln tenia dudas sobre su decisión, y pensó de que talvez debió reconsiderarlo, pero ahora con todo lo que vio, y a los fans, ya no se retracta de nada.

Mientras seguía viendo el lugar, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él, cuando esa persona se acercó mas a Lincoln, estiro sus dos brazos y puso sus manos en los ojos de Lincoln diciendo.

\- Adivina quién soy – Dijo la silueta con una voz femenina, y con un tono cantarín.

Lincoln en lugar de estar en alerta, se le dibujo una sonrisa, porque sabia de quienes era esas manos y de quien era esa voz. Sin borrar esa sonrisa solo dijo.

\- Yo también te extrañe Jordán - así que giro su mirada hacia ver donde estaba su novia y lo pudo contemplar, ahora ella vestía una chaqueta azul con una playera de la banda de Lincoln, con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, y zapatillas de color café.

Después de observarla bien, la abrazo mientras se daban un beso ya que por fin estaban juntos, y lo mejor es que Jordán pudo entrar gracias a un paso especial que se lo mando por correo en su teléfono, haciendo que los guardias le permitieran el acceso, para ver a la banda.

\- A mí también me alegra de verte Linky, por fin ya estamos juntos otra vez, ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy al estar en tus brazos otra vez – Exclamo Jordán, sin querer despegarse de él.

\- Lo mismo digo mi cachorrita, y me alegra que te sirviera el documento que te envíe a tu teléfono, para acceder a esta parte y ver el concierto tras los vestidores – Dijo Lincoln, sabiendo de que la entrada virtual tubo éxito, lo cual eso significa que también funcionaran para los familiares de la banda, ya que Clyde y los demás le mandaron ese mismo documento a sus familiares para que puedan estar en el concierto junto con sus seres queridos.

\- Pues si me resulto bien, no tuve problemas con los guardias de hecho me ellos mismos me dieron de regalo una pulsera de recuerdo – Dijo Jordán, mientras mostraba su pulsera a Lincoln lo cual era de color gris con el logo de la banda.

\- Me alegra oír eso, amor, ahora nada evitara que se arruine esta noche, creo que tenías razón al final Jordán, no era mala idea regresar a Royal Woods- Dijo Lincoln animado.

-Te lo dijo amor, y no te imaginas lo loca que se puso la gente al ver el anuncio, las entradas se vendieron como pan caliente, agotadas en el mismo día, sin contar las compras online- Dijo Jordan, todavía impresionada por lo rápido que se agotaron los boletos de todo tipo.

\- Vaya, nunca pensé que la gente estaría tan entusiasmada solo para vernos en vivo - Dijo Lincoln incrédulo.

\- ¿Pues que esperabas tontito? Eres, junto a tus amigos, las estrellas de rock mas grandes de Michigan, además fue gracias a tu banda que el metal este de moda y recupere su era dorada. Y además tienes razón, nada evitara este grandioso mome...

Jordan no pudo completar su oración ya que desde atrás, pudo ver las siluetas de unas personas en especificas que se estaban acercando, y cuando Jordan pudo distinguir quienes eran, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera muy brusca mostrando miedo, mientras le daba un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

Lincoln al ver el estado de su novia, su expresión de asombro con un poco de terror, mientras temblaba, hiso que se preocupara.

\- ¿Pasa algo Jordan? - Pregunto Lincoln con un semblante preocupado mientras le ponía una mano en su mejilla para que su frente y si tenia algo de fiebre. Hasta que decidio decirlo a Lincoln lo que pasa.

\- Lincoln, no voltees - Dijo Jordan un poco alterada.

\- ¿Voltearme, por que? - Pregunto Lincoln mas preocupado, y a la vez confundido.

\- **"Ellos"** están aquí - Dijo Jordan, sin especificar quienes eran **"Ellos"**

**\- **¿Quienes? - Pregunto el pelinegro mas confundido, ¿Quiénes son **"Ellos"**?

Pero toda esa respuesta no llego, porque justamente acaba de escuchar unas voces que ni en su vida quería volver a escuchar.

Causando que la felicidad que expresaba el encuentro de la pareja, y sabiendo de quienes se refería Jordan como **"Ellos"**

**¿Lincoln, eres tú de verdad?**

**¿Cuánto as crecido bro?**

**Me alegra que estés bien hermanito**

Esas voces.

Esas horribles voces, las podía escuchar perfectamente y eso era algo que a Lincoln no quería escuchar en lo que le quedara de existencia, él no estaba mirando la dirección de las voces, porque pensaba que era una pesadilla o una Ilusión, suplicaba a que fuera solo una ilusión, pero no eran productos de su imaginación, eran reales, estaban aquí, no quería aceptarlo, pero al final, la mala suerte gano de nuevo, irónicamente hablando.

Ya que, al voltear, mientras Jordán mostraba preocupación en su rostro y miedo, pudo verlos, detrás de el se encontraban las personas que le causaron su tormento de hace cinco años, las personas que más destetaba con toda su alma, y también, por mucho que odiaba admitirla, era las personas que una vez llamo familia.

\- Ustedes – Fue lo único que dijo Lincoln mientras expresaba un gran rencor hacia ellas.

**Sus hermanas.**

**Continuara**

**Próximo Capitulo: Vermilion Parte 2**

**Por fin esta listo el nuevo capítulo, se que me demoro, pero yo siempre mis promesas de publicar los capítulos, y como sabrán gracias al foro de Café Loud ¡Again! Me dieron consejos para mejorar en mi historia así que ahora todos los capítulos, tendrán otro tipo de formato.**

**Ósea que en vez de ser:**

**Personaje (Saludando): Hola amigo.**

**Sera así:**

**\- Hola amigo – Dijo el personaje.**

**Así que eso era, por cierto, amigos, en mi página de Wattpad, estoy haciendo una votación para hacer otro Spin-Off del fic solo que será de una de las hermanas Loud, y las nominadas son:**

**Lori**

**Lynn**

**Y Lucy**

**Y hasta el momento Lori lleva 2 votos, Lynn también lleva 2 votos y Lucy uno.**


End file.
